


Everythings Coming Up Roses

by CrazyCatLady9



Series: What Might Have Been [1]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatLady9/pseuds/CrazyCatLady9
Summary: Veronica, Logan and guest on the run from the Russian Mob.  My take on what might have happened post season 3.Mostly light smut and banter until chapter 17, after which our regular programming returns.  Any chapters with explicit content will have a warning note.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: What Might Have Been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142972
Comments: 215
Kudos: 61





	1. Bullets and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mostly light hearted work that see's LoVe on the run in a what might have been post season 3.
> 
> I live in a post season 4 world (tragically I've never known a world where Logan lives :-( ), only discovering VM in 2019. However, I've really enjoyed writing in this fandom that explores what might have been. 
> 
> I found this fandom when the libraries closed due to COVID and the talented writers here have brought me so much joy that I wanted to give back. This is my first fan fic ever, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just playing. Sorry for any errors, they all belong to me, including spelling variations from my hemisphere!

Great job Veronica. She thought to herself, flinching as another bullet skimmed passed her ear. You couldn’t just let it go! Russian mobsters, sure, not a problem you should totally have taken them on by yourself. But I didn’t did I? I took Mac and Wallace along for the ride and then dragged Logan into the mess as well. She huffed to herself. Well, technically she hadn’t dragged Logan in, he’d jumped in unhesitatingly that day in the Hearst cafeteria six weeks ago.

Logan! Where was he? Was he alive, had they found him? Oh god, what if they found him the way they’d found her? 

That’s the question isn’t it Veronica? They found you, but you don’t even know where you are, so how? Another bullet skipped and whined at the back wheel of the speeding motorcycle, focusing her back on her present situation. Veronica hugged Weevil tighter, holding on for life as the former gang leader wove erratically over the winding mountain back road that they were on trying to avoid the shots from the passenger side of black sedan behind them. They’d been on the road, heading South for an hour before they’d encountered their new friends who were now proving hard to shake.  
Veronica felt Weevil duck as a shot flew passed his head. 

The black leather jackets and helmets they wore offered no protection, if a single shot hit either of them, that was it, game over. Suddenly, the bike gave a spurt of speed as Weevil left the road and started up the rough mountainside in an effort to lose their tail. He didn’t need to tell her to hold on tight, the terrain was not meant for his road bike and the going was rocky, Veronica nearly lost her grip on rider and bike a few times. However the ploy seemed to be working and the black sedan screeched to a stop on the dirt road below and both occupants, dressed in black suits, how very cliché Veronica thought, exited and began shooting at them out of the vehicles windows. 

Weevil headed behind a convenient rocky outcrop where a narrow trail that continued up the mountain mostly under cover appeared in front of them. The biker seemed confident about his move and Veronica had felt his body relax more the further up the trail they got without bullets landing around them. Oh, there was still shooting, but it was clear that their unknown assailants had no idea where they were.

After 15 minutes had passed the bike slowed to a stop under thick tree cover. 

“V, you ok, you hit?” Weevil, sprang off the bike, whipped of his helmet and quickly looked over the small blonde, inspecting her for any wounds. 

I’m good, you?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Now mind explaining what the hell is going on? What’s your boy got into this time?” The tattooed biker stood back with his arms crossed and waited for the blonde to speak. 

“Um, actually, not his fault”, she halted, “Well, not entirely his fault! I kinda wouldn’t let that video go and got in deeper than I’d expected. Turns out that Gory, the charmer who distributed the video of Piz and me is connected to the Russian mob.” She blurted out.

Weevils eyebrows raised and his expression clearly said he needed more information. And while handing out information willingly was not Veronica’s strong point, she conceded to herself that given he’d just been shot at unexpectedly and was currently saving her life at great risk to his own, she probably owed her old friend a little more detail. Weevil’s deep brown eyes continued to hold a level stare at her, letting her know she wasn’t getting away with the usual Veronica brush off anyway.

“So, video? Russian mob? How’s Logan involved? I woulda thought that was more little boy blue’s problem?” Weevil finally spoke, referring to Piz and breaking into the blondes internal thought process.

“Ah, yeah, Gory approached me in the café at Hearst and had some unflattering things to say about me and my, um ‘performance’, Logan may have taken that rather badly and reacted in a typically Logan fashion.”

“Went all hulk on his ass did he?” Veronica looked at the ground and nodded. “Can’t say I blame him, probably would have done the same thing myself.” He said with a wry look. Veronica’s eyes flick up to her old friends a with a small grateful smile pulling at her lips. Weevs always had her back, she knew that. Mind you, she also knew he’d have listened to her initial “connected, connected” warning and approached Gory more strategically. Heading the PCH’s made Weevil smart and he only took calculated risks, he needed to in order to stay alive in that life.

Weevs was speaking, once again breaking in on her internal musings. “We can’t stay here, but how did they find us? Was it luck or were they tracking us?” He’s checking his bike over, looking for trackers. ‘Oh crap, he’s right, how did they find them? They weren’t with them when they left Neptune, and it’s unlikely they were tracking Weevil, hell, she didn’t even know who was picking her up from the back entrance of the of the Grand, it must be her they are tracking.’ Think Veronica, how can they be tracking you? 

“Nuthin’ on the bike, nuthin’ on me. What about you V?”

Veronica upends her trusty messenger back onto the ground and its contents spill out into an untidy pile. “You start checking this stuff,” she says as she begins methodically checking her bags compartments and feels through the lining and inspects it for any new tears or stitching that could indicate that a bug or tracker has been inserted. Nothing.

As Weevil clears each item, she places it quickly back in the bag, they can’t stay still too long if they are being tracked. 

“It’ll need a power source." She says, thinking out aloud to herself. "My phone, it’s got to be my phone.” She says, tearing it from her back pocket and prizing the back off thinking, how stupid are you Veronica? How did you go on the run from the freaking Russian mob and not check your own phone for bugs? What sort of PI are you anyway?’ She thinks to herself as she and Weevil stare at the tracker installed in her phone. She gives weevil and apologetic look, and the Latin boy just shakes his head but gives her a slight grin.

“Slippin’ V” he smirked.

“Shut up Weevs.”

She considers removing the SIM card and ditching the rest of the phone but thinks better of it (it’s backed up in the cloud anyway) and hands the entire phone to the biker. "How’s your arm?" she quizzes.

“I’ll never go pro, but as your boy Logan knows, I can toss stuff around pretty good when I’m motivated enough.” He winks, “But I got a better idea. What happens if you remove the tracker from the battery, will it stop transmitting?” 

Veronica thinks it over, “Best guess, yes, what did you have in mind?” 

“You just disable it, let me watch and learn how to put it back and leave the rest to me.” He replies. “Move fast now, we’ve wasted too much time here, they can’t reach us by car, but who knows what resources the mob has on you V.”

Well, she can’t argue with that, and really has no desire to be shot at anymore today, or at all for that matter, she’s had way too much of that in in her short life.

Veronica works quickly and hands the tracker and phone to the biker who stores it safely in one of the inner pockets of his black leather jacket and hands her helmet back to her and begins to put his on. Veronica stops with the helmet half over her head. “Hey, where are we anyway? You clearly knew that trail was there.” 

“Who me, how would I possibly know about a hidden trail that runs through the mountains and is only accessible by bike? Sounds like you’re accusing me of something nefarious, I’m hurt.” He says giving the blonde his most innocent look and flutters his long, Bambi like eyelashes. “Now on the bike blondie, we got places to be or Opie will freak out.”

Weevils less than flattering but more playful uses of one of his nicknames for Logan was all Veronica needed to jump quickly back on the bike and wrap her arms around his waist tightly once more.

Logan, god, please let him be ok. He’d been frustratingly elusive on detail earlier that day when the shit had hit the fan. All he’d say was just trust him, he’d made arrangements for her safety. She needed to stay in his suite as the Grand with her dad until 3.30pm then take the service elevator to the loading dock where he’d arranged for transport. Then he’d kissed her softly but passionately, grabbed his swiftly packed bag and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

She’d wanted to scream at him, demand answers, but found it impossible to do as he’d taken her face gently in those beautiful hands of his and placed his forehead on hers and looked soulfully into her blue eyes, told her he loved her more than life itself and to please, please trust him to keep her safe, to keep them safe. 

Them! 

***Flashback to two days earlier*** 

It’s 12.30 am when the lift doors open to the short corridor that leads to the penthouse suite at the Neptune Grand, Veronica hesitates before steeling herself to leave the comfort of the little metal box and then strides towards the closed door of the suite. The diminutive blonde raises her hand to knock, but hesitates, perhaps its better if she comes back tomorrow when she’s had some sleep she reasons. 

Pfft, who’s she kidding, she’s not slept in two days and while she really doesn’t want to, she needs to speak to Logan about this. But it’s late, and with the suites occupants you never know what you’re going to find behind door number one! She turns to leave, hesitates again, nope, cowboy up Veronica Mars, just knock and get it over with. It should be a short conversation after all, she’ll say her piece and leave, easy peasy. 

She thinks back to the last time she stood in front of this door four weeks ago, she hadn’t hesitated then, she’d stormed out of the lift and pounded on the door until a very annoyed Dick Casablancas opened it. She’d blown right past him to get to her target who was lounging on the couch like he hadn’t been throwing the scion of a Russian mob family around the Hearst café like a ragdoll two hours earlier. Seriously, if Gory didn’t kill him for his reckless behaviour she just might. But that was then, and this was now. With her left arm she wraps her jacket close around her, takes a deep breath and knocks somewhat timidly, if she’d admit to herself, on the door to Logans suite.

She turns to face the lift, moving slightly nervously from foot to foot. The door opens faster than she was expecting. Someone was clearly still up inside. Please be Logan and not Dick she silently pleads. She turns back to face the door and finds that her prayers have been answered. Logans standing looking quietly down at her. He looks way too good for this time of night dressed in those jeans that cost a stupid amount to look that right kind of casual and a tight green Henley.

“Hi”. That was it? Smooth Veronica, nice start, hi, that’s all you’ve got when you show up on your ex boyfriends doorstep at close to one in the morning? She glances down at the ugly hotel hallway carpet before looking up to meet those expressive brown eyes.

“Hi yourself.” Logan’s tone is soft, low, a touch reserved, but he’s smiling slightly, he’s picked up on her nerves she knows and is trying to put her at ease. Oh, she realises, he thinks I’m here for a completely different reason than I am! Of course, women probably show up late at night on his doorstep for sex all the time. No wonder he’s not surprised to see me! She sighs.

Steeling herself Veronica, she draws herself up to her full height “Can we talk?”

“Sure, I’m always up for dialog in the hallway” quipped Logan leaning casually against the door frame. “Did you want to come in for this, or is it more of a diatribe and swift departure kind of thing? I’m never sure with you Veronica.” His voice has an edge to it. She shouldn’t be surprised, after her last visit here post Gory beat down she avoided all his calls.

The blonde glares at him. “Hallway is fine, this won’t take long.” She wonders how he can make her so mad in such a short amount of time, oh well, guess this makes it easier. She shakes her head, wraps her jacket around her with both arms and dives into the conversation she thought she’d never be having, let alone with the boy standing in front of her.

“So, you remember the last time we caught up?” Her eyes flick up to meet his, which turns out is a mistake. Logan’s eyes have darkened and his smile quirked up at one side, clearly he remembers!

“I do.” He says, pushing off the door frame and taking a long step that brings him right into her personal space. She blushes slightly bites her lower lip, avoiding his eyes as his hands ghost over her shoulders and down her still crossed arms.

“Do you remember what happened?” She doesn’t have to look up to know that the quirked grin is now a full blown, self assured Loganesque smirk, “I do.” Is the quiet answer. She can feel the heat radiating off him as one of his hands leaves her arm and gently pulls her chin up so he can see into her eyes. Both their bodies are vibrating, his with lust and hers with nerves, and, if she’s being honest, a bit of lust as well. 

She looks directly at him with big, questioning eyes, still biting her bottom lip. Logan stops and looks closely at her, he can feel the, well, he’d call if fear in anyone else, but this is Veronica Mars and she doesn’t do fear like this. This is different to any expression he’s seen in her eyes before. His eyes go wide with realisation, he lets out a gust of air, stands up straight and his expression changes from lust to a combination of shock, panic and something else Veronica can’t place. 

“Right.” He says taking a deep breath, “You aren’t asking if I remember the wonderful, impulsive afternoon we shared after you came to tear me a new one, you’re asking if I remember the broken…”

“Condom, yep, that’d be it.” She confirmed finishing the rest of his sentence for him, swallowing hard. They’d been so caught up in their frenzied love making that neither of them had noticed the malfunction until after it was too late. Logan had been concerned at the time and wanted to know if there was anything they needed to do, she’d reassured him, on the pill she’d said, no need to worry. 

Famous last words apparently! Who knew that a bout of food poisoning a few days earlier would be her undoing? Technically, thought Veronica, this is Mac’s fault, it was her who wanted to try that dodgy looking vegan place the day they went to San Diego. Veronica should have known better than to order the only meat based dish in the place, who knows how long that pork had been sitting there in vegan hell waiting for some poor carnivore to consume it! 

“And you’re…”

“Yep.” was the short reply.

Taking another deep breath in, Logan pulls the now shaking blonde to him and gently puts his arms around her and rests his chin on top of her head. “Well, this is a longer conversation I feel, how about you come inside, and we sit down and talk?”

Veronica’s mind is racing a mile a minute and it suddenly hits her, he’s dressed, dressed nicely, it’s late, he’s not alone in the suite! He’s got a date in there! She should have known better than to come here at this time of night expecting Logan of all people to not have ‘company’. She pulls out of his arms and turns towards the lift.

“No, all good, you clearly have someone inside and I don’t want to keep you from your guest. We’ll talk later, I shouldn’t have come.”

“Veronica.” Logans voice was quiet but firm as his hand gently caught her upper arm and prevented her from moving any further down the hallway. He swung around to place himself between her and the lift. “No. You don’t get to show up here, tell me you’re pregnant with our child and then breeze off like it’s nothing.” He ducked his head to meet her eyes and can clearly see the fear and insecurity in them, he can feel her shaking and for the first time since she arrived observes the dark shadows under her eyes. Not sleeping he thinks, well, I can understand that! “We are talking about this, come inside”. Seeing her about to protest, he talks over her, “Yes, I do have a guest, but they’ll be delighted, if not surprised to see you.” He winked at her.

At this he feels Veronica’s body relax slightly and she allows the tall brunette to put one arm around her shoulders and guide her into the suite.  
Hearing them coming closer, Logans mystery guest swiftly backs away from their hiding spot behind the door where they’ve been shamelessly eavesdropping and resumes their previous position lounging at ease at a poker table set up in the main room.

Her curiosity about Logans late night mystery guest is now aroused, Logan was counting on it to lure her inside, she’s almost sure of it. That boy knows her too well. She still has her jacked wrapped tightly around herself protectively as they round the corner and into the suite proper. 

On spotting Logans very unlikely guest her she smiles widely and her eyebrows both raise and she flicks both guys a querying look.

The heavily tattooed biker with the large pile of poker chips in front of him answers her unasked question first. “Before you ask, I’m performing a public service V, I’m teaching Ritchie Rich here a thing or two about humbleness by taking his money to give to the poor.” He gestured to the chips in front of him. “Should I ask what you are doing here at this uncivilised time?”

Veronica smirked at her old friend and solider, assumed an air of nonchalance. “What a coincidence Weevil, I’m also here as a public service, you know how cranky Logan gets if he doesn’t eat his greens and get his full eight hours, it’s a spot check.” She quipped back playfully, pulling off her jacket and sitting herself in corner of the large couch. An action she immediately regretted as the air conditioning in the suite was turned up high and a tiny involuntary shiver worked through her.

Weevil just raises an eyebrow at her, clearly letting her know he’s not buying what she’s selling, but he’ll leave it alone. “Yeah well, glad to hear it, no one wants to see this pretty boy have a meltdown over his morning latte or anything.” He thinks privately that she’s looking paler and more tired than normal, but given what he’s just learnt, that’s not surprising. 

The object of their mockery threw them both a half amused look and shook his head before causally picking up a light turquoise cashmere throw from the other end of the couch and tucking it around Veronica; he hadn’t missed the shiver. His hand rests reassuringly on her shoulder for just a moment and she casts him a grateful look.

“You hungry?” Veronica shakes her head. That’s a first he thinks to himself. So, she’s not eating or sleeping, well at least one of these I can fix, he decides. “I’m hungry, Weevil, you want something?”

“No thanks, I’m good here.”

Logan picks up the phone, calls down to room service, ordering his usual buffalo burger along with Veronica’s favourite cheeseburger, a larger order of fries, a salad. She should eat green stuff now right? He muses. Better get a vanilla milkshake as well, milks good for babies too, he thinks. All the while he’s keeping a close eye on Veronica who’s well disguised nervousness has returned. She’s worrying the inside of her lower lip and staring at the far wall, clear signs she’s not happy. I just have to keep her here to talk, he thinks, I’ll wrap this hand up with Weevil and toss him out if he doesn’t get the hint and go on his own.

“Ok Robin da Hood, let’s play and see who teaches who about humbleness.” Logan declares with his usual jackass tone and a flamboyant hand gesture as he gracefully perched himself on this chair at the table.

Weevil pick up his cards from their interrupted hand from where they were face down on the table and makes a ‘bring it on’ motion with his left hand.  
Logan carelessly inspects his cards and makes his moves. “Oh, and Weev’s don’t think I didn’t hear you call me pretty earlier; we’ll definitely need to delve further into that.” Logan goads, fluttering his eyelashes at the biker across the table.

“Yeah, but you know Vato, I’m not into pretty boys, so you’ll just have to keep pining and your eyes on your cards.” Responds Weevil completely unphased.

“Like it rough do you Weeves?” Pipes up the little blonde from her cocoon on the couch with a saucy wink.

A knock at the door silences any response Weevil had as Logan throws his cards face down on the table and goes to let the room service in.  
Jeff Rattner pushes the trolley in front of the couch next to Veronica where Logans gestured to. “Mars, late visit.” He notes curtly.  
“And I’m fortunate enough that you’ve got the late shift to have the privilege of serving me!” Responds Veronica with false brightness and a fake smile. Rattner sneers back at her.

Logan rolls his eyes at this by play. He’s seen it all before from these two. He’s taken to tipping Rattner well to ensure that his food arrives unmolested regardless of animosity between his girlfriend and her classmate. Silently hands Rattner a fifty, Rattner nods goodnight and leaves the suite, closing the door behind him. 

Looking mock angry at the cashmere bundle on the couch he asked, “Must you antagonise the man who brings me my food Sugarpuss?”  
“Yes, and don’t call me Sugarpuss.” Replies Veronica distractedly while she inspects the contents under each silver cloche and begins nibbling on one of Logan’s fries.

Logan pulls a Skist from the suites fridge, places it on the trolley and slides a large pile of fries onto the plate with the cheeseburger, leaving the salad next to it as well. He takes his burger and the rest of the fries and returns to his seat at the poker table. Veronica frowns at the salad but eats another fry, followed by another.

The two boys pick up their hand where they left off and quietly trade barbs along with cards. Weevil catches Logan shooting Veronica sideways glances and the small smile he gives when he realises that the usually ravenously hungry girl on the couch who absolutely wasn’t hungry has started to half heartedly eat the cheeseburger.

Logan groans quietly in disgust and throws his cards on the table as the former gang leader grins widely and pulls the chips in the centre of the table towards him, his winning hand face up on the table in front of him. “Told ya, poker, maybe not your game Echolls”.

“Yeah right Paco, we’ll see who’s game it is next week. Until then, I think you have enough of my money.”

Weevil stands quietly and grabs his leather jacket from where it’s been draped on the chair back behind him. A look at the couch shows a sleeping Veronica with only the untouched salad left on the room service tray. She looks so small and vulnerable right now. Not many people make it into the ex PCHers heart, but Veronica Mars is his people and if Echolls doesn’t stand up and do the right thing by her, he’ll make him hurt, regardless of the fact that they have a weird private friendship now.

He nods towards the door, indicating that he wants Logan to follow him out. Logan makes a lead on sign with his hand and tails him out into the corridor.

Closing the door behind him so as not to wake Veronica, Logan stands back against the wall and waits for Weevil to share what’s on his mind.  
“You’re going to do the right thing by our girl now aren’t you?” Weevils voice is low and menacing. He’s glaring and right up in Logan’s face, pulling out all the intimidation stops without actually touching the other guy. “Cause if you don’t, you and me, we gunna have a problem.”

Giving the biker an ‘are you kidding me look’ and a relatively gentle shove to get him out of his face. He knows neither of them wants to start a brawl with a pregnant and edgy Veronica Mars in earshot, so a more aggressive push is out of the question.

“Didn’t your mother teach you that eavesdropping is impolite Weevs?” Logan could help but snark back. 

Weevil continued to glare at him but didn’t make any other moves, allowing the taller boy to continue speaking.

“The right thing, whatever that is, it’s not my decision to make. It’s Veronica’s, so let’s get that fact straight up front.” Says Logan quietly but forcefully. “However, whatever her decision is I’ll respect it,” he pauses briefly “Even if she decides now’s not the right time for her, for us, to have a family.” He finishes, looking sad at his last statement.

A heavy hand lands on Logans shoulder, “That’s all I needed to know man, just need to know you got her back and that you’ll treat V with respect. She’s going to be scared by this, big time, you know that right? You got to be patient and not push her. If you push, V will run, even if she might not want to.”

Logan meets Weevils eyes dead on, the biker is used to reading people and is relieved to see sincerity in the rich boys. “I know. If it’s something Veronica Mars hates, it’s not being in control and this is scary. Hell, you think I’m not scared? If you knew anything about my parenting role models, you’d get that.”

“You think I’m swimming in solid parental role models, Vato? Beside the point, glad we had this chat, we both know where we stand. You mess up, I kick your ass, right?” Says Weevil as he pushes the lift button.

Logan nods his agreement and watches the lift doors slide open, the other man enters and turns to push the ground button. “Hey, Weevil, you still got that old burner phone from when we were trying to work out who killed Felix?” Asked Logan a little too casually. 

Weevil pushes the door open button to keep the lift in place, “Yeah, why?”

“No reason, you keep it charged though?”

“Not usually, but I can.”

“That’d be good, perhaps for a few months.”

“Do I want to know?” Asks Weevil, more than just slightly curious but still maintaining his innate sense of self preservation.

‘No, probably nothing, call it a plan B insurance policy. You know how I tend to piss people off.” Said Logan in a chipper voice. “I’d like to know there was someone she trusted that could be called if needed.”

“Ok then.” Was all the response given as the lift doors closed and the ex gang leader was whisked back to the only level of the Neptune Grand that people from his zip code generally got to see.

Logan re-entered with suite and walked back to where Veronica (and his baby – Fuck!) was quietly snuffling in her sleep on the couch. He stood looking tenderly down at the beautiful blonde woman that he loves with a million questions running through his mind. The two foremost being, does she want our baby? And will I be like him?. All the answers he can come up with are as terrifying as each other.

Deciding that there was no way he was letting Veronica leave the Grand without them having a discussion about the baby, Logan bent down and scooped the tiny blonde and the cashmere throw up off the couch. In response, Veronica simply squirmed a bit and snuggled into his shoulder, tucking her nose into the side of his neck. He stood there enjoying the feel of her (them!) in his arms. Her breath tickling the side of his throat making him his blood rush more than it should from that simple physical action. Veronica breathed in deeply into the side of his neck and mumbled what could have been his name. 

Oh my god, did she just sniff me and say my name? Logan swallowed deeply at the thought and mentally chastised himself. Stop it, she’s fast asleep, pregnant and you’re fantasising about her smelling you, get a grip Echolls, this is how you wound up in this situation in the first place! Shaking off the thought, he carried her bridal style into his room and holding her with one arm, pulled back the covers and gently unrolled Veronica from the cashmere throw into what he considered her side of the king sized bed. Logan sat at her feet and began removing Veronica’s boots and socks, as he placed the second boot neatly at the foot of the bed, he looked up, still holding her sock clad foot, to see her half awake in the light from the ugly fish on the wall above the bed. 

“Logan, what are you doing? I should go, I can’t stay, my dad’s home.” She said sleepily starting to struggle up.

The sock was whipped off and Logan was on his feet and at the head of the bed in a flash, gently pushing her shoulders back down into the comfortable mattress, before sitting down next to her. “Veronica, you are so tired, you fell asleep on the couch, you didn’t even hear Weevil leave. I’m not letting you drive like this.” He said in his most soothing tone, Veronica let out a drowsy humpf, “And as far as your dad goes, I’m pretty sure you staying tonight isn’t going to matter, I’m already picturing myself at the non friendly end of the sheriff’s shotgun.” He finished with a soft look and wry grin. “The least you can do for a dying man is indulge him in his final wish.” Logan was rewarded with a sleepy roll of Veronica’s eyes that he knew from experience meant he’d won the round. “I’ll find you a T shirt to sleep in, so you’ll be more comfortable.”

He quickly crossed the room and pulled her favourite shirt of his to sleep in, an oversized Hearst tee out - he never wore it now so it was always ready for her to use, but she didn’t need to know that -and brought it back to her side of the bed and handed it to her.

She sat up as fast as her drowsy state would allow and languidly pulled off her tight blue Betty Boob tee that she was wearing. Logan tried to appear casual and not look as first her bare stomach and then blue lace Victoria’s Secret demi bra covered breasts appeared, he failed miserably on both accounts if her sleepy, sexy smirk was any indication. Putting him out of his misery Veronica pulled his shirt down over herself and then slowly wriggled out of her jeans. By now Logan wasn’t sure if she was slow because she was tired or if she was simply torturing him. He also wondered if she was wearing the matching lacy boy shorts that belonged to that Victoria’s Secret set. Damn, why did he pick such a large shirt for her to wear, now he’d wonder all night. The sound of her jeans hitting the floor beside the bed pulled him back into reality.

“Good night Logan, we’ll talk about all this over breakfast, I’m too tired tonight.” Said the tiny blonde yawning in his bed. 

“Good night Veronica, we will. We’ll talk it all out in the morning and you can tell me how you feel about this.” Said Logan as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his side of the bed wondering what to read into this short conversation.

‘This’, that’s how we are referring to our child? What does that mean, does that mean she doesn’t want it? Do I want to be a father? Yes! With anyone else as mother, maybe, but with Veronica, no question. I love her, I’ve always loved her. I know I’d love our child. What does it mean for us, would she want us to be together? What if she doesn’t want it, what does that mean for us? She wasn’t exactly lining up to get back on the Echolls Express after what I’d hoped was our post sleazebag beatdown sex, which apparently turned into baby making sex. Fuck! 

What if she wants the baby and doesn’t want me to have any part of it? Can’t say I blame her, I’m a train wreck with a murderous, addictive parenting gene pool and no prospects outside of my trust fund! Outstanding baby daddy material right here. I. Am. Fucked! There’s no way she wants me. She might be in my bed, but there’s no way she’s staying he thought miserably. At this Logan turned in the bed to look at the back of the woman who held the keys to his happiness with tears starting in his eyes. 

His movement must have been enough to jostle the sleeping woman, who completely disarmed the now semi distraught boy by snuggling back into his chest and stomach with a little wiggle and snuffle before letting out a contented sigh and falling deeper asleep.

Logan instinctively snaked his right arm around Veronica’s sleeping form and held her back to him, keeping her warm and safe, his entire body pressed the length of hers. No one would believe it, but kickass, taser wielding PI Veronica Mars liked to be the little spoon. He grinned slightly as he remembered the night he first discovered that and how he’d teased her, whispering in her ear that at last he felt like the man in the relationship. In a post sex bliss out she’d given him a playful slap on the arm, told him to stop talking and wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

Logan had had a handful of epiphany moments in his 19 years and right there under the ugly fish in the bed that he’s had meaningless sex with forgotten women, the same bed that he and Veronica had conceived their baby (it was nearly the couch, but somehow they’d made it to the bedroom), staring at the top of her head, he had the most important of his life. He loved Veronica, he wanted to raise a family with her and give her everything she deserved, including a version of him that was worthy of her love and trust. This he’d fight for with every fibre of his being.  
Dropping a kiss on the sleeping Veronica’s temple and moving his right hand down so his fingers splayed across her still flat stomach, he whispered, I promise to love you both, always into her hair and drifted off to sleep.


	2. We're Doing This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in flashback mode. Set the morning after Veronica visits Logan at the Grand to tell him shes pregnant. They resort to notes to communicate openly. Love, banter and general joy.

Veronica opened an eye groggily, not her bed she decided, still dark, warm, comfortable, familiar, safe – Logan. She’s in Logans suite at the Grand, she remembers now. Baby! She came to tell Logan about his possible, impending fatherhood but Weevil had been here. 

That was odd, she needed to get to the bottom of that, as far as she knew Logan and Weevil only tolerated each other. Finding her tame ex PCHer in her ex (?) boyfriends suite needs investigating. Not important Veronica, focus. Logan, baby, future. How do they all go together? Do they go together? Oh god, what if he doesn’t want it? What if he does? Does she? What about college? She really wants a college education; she’s worked too hard to give that up. 

Damn, how does he feel so good pressed up against her back? She feels warm and fuzzy. Chill Veronica, you’ll still be pregnant when breakfast gets here, just relax and enjoy feeling Logan against you now, you don’t know if you’ll ever get to lay here with him like this again – he could freak out and run. Perhaps it was only Weevils presence that stopped him from doing that last night? Her breathing becomes erratic and she tries to reign herself back in, calm herself by focusing on how Logan feels against her, that’s what she does when the nightmares wake her. She misses that when they aren’t together. Who’d have thought that Logan Echolls, Neptune’s bad boy would be her rock and calming influence. You really are a train wreck Mars! Focus, focus on the beautiful body behind you.

She can feel his breath on the back of her neck as he sleeps peacefully, sleep, one of the rare times Logan looks peaceful she thinks. His hard chest and chiselled abs against her back. Hmm, someone’s gym ‘class’ is certainly paying off. She can feel the beginning of his morning erection through his boxers, he’s semi hard against her butt cheek. A few strategic wiggles and she could encourage that situation she muses – she remembers catching him looking while she undressed last night, and when he thought she’d come for a booty call first up, he was all in. I’ll consider it an option for later she decides wickedly. 

One of his arms is laying heavily over her hip and has predictably made its way under her shirt during the night. Typical Logan and his sleep groping she grins; she’d tried to make fun of him for that in the past. He’d been unapologetic, telling her it was her own fault for being as hot as she is and that his subconscious couldn’t resist her wiles. He’d then thrown her onto the bed, given her one of his devilish smirks and proceeded to deliver a detailed and pleasurable show and tell of how his conscious couldn’t resist her either. Her smile grew wider as she remembered how late they both were for class that day. Suddenly her smile faltered, her breath hitched as she realised that his large warm hand wasn’t as far south as she thought it would be. In fact, those long, elegant, talented fingers are splayed protectively across her belly, right where their jellybean sized baby is still hidden from the world.

He wants it, he wants our baby!

She must have shifted enough to wake the sleeping man beside her, Logan stretched his long, lean body to its full length and yawned while still holding Veronica tightly to him. A gentle kiss was placed on her temple. “Morning, how are you feeling? Sleep ok?”

“Good, you?” she answered shyly, not turning around to face him. 

“Well, I fell asleep with and then woke up cuddling a hot blonde, so all in all a pretty good night.” Came the quip in her ear.

Not to be out snarked, Veronica shot back, “Are you telling me that Dick doesn’t measure up in the cuddling department?”

“First up, not sure what disturbs me more Ms Mars, the fact that you just implied you think Dick is hot, or that you think I’d waste my time cuddling him. My cuddling is strictly reserved for very specific, short, nosey hot blondes.” Said Logan propping himself up on his left arm and using the other to roll Veronica over to face him. “Secondly, when the hot blonde in question brings me such interesting news, cuddling is mandatory.”

“Interesting news huh?” The short blonde in question asked.

“Yep, or is that news that she’s in an ‘interesting or delicate condition’ as they’d say in eighteenth century polite society?” Logan mused as his fingers gently brushed over her belly on top of the tee.

He paused to give Veronica time to gather herself and give him an indication of how she’d like to proceed with their discussion that he was clearly opening. Veronica stared resolutely at the ceiling of the bedroom for in complete silence for 15 seconds, worrying her lower lip with her teeth and nervously twisting the ring on her right hand trying to work out how to get Logan to tell her what he wants while not giving anything away herself. But that won’t work will it Veronica? This communication thing that the two of you are no good at, this is what destroys your relationship every time. There’s another life involved here Mars, so you need be honest about how you feel.

“Hey, Henny Penny, it’s ok, I don’t think the sky is falling.” Logans voice broke in on her internal monologue.

“Huh? What? No, no, it’s not, um, I was just thinking. Pretty sure the Grand has the whole standing upright thing nailed after all this time!” She tried to lighten the mood while sitting up in the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest. Logan followed suit but instead of leaning against the headboard like Veronica, he turned to face her so he could track the emotions on her extremely expressive face. Veronica switched from staring at the ceiling to staring at the wall in front of her. “It’s just I don’t know where to start this conversation Logan. I’m confused and it’s not just me that my decisions”, she pauses, “Our decisions will impact.”

He reached out and put a hand on her foot, not wanting to scare her off by trying to hold her. You never really ‘held’ Veronica Mars. She either consented to lay in your arms, or she didn’t. Try to hold her too tightly and she’d squirm away from you. A Veronica that felt trapped was not a happy Veronica. The only exception to the holding tightly rule Logan knew from experience was directly after sex and only when she was truly relaxed and happy.

“Perhaps we could both share what we are thinking and see where we land?” He suggested as passively as he could. He needed Veronica to feel safe and in charge here to get her to be honest.

She turned her head slightly to look at him for the first time that morning, a smile ghosting her lips, “Logan Echolls, being all logical, and rational, before breakfast even. I’m not sure how to deal with this.” She gently poked at him. “But you are right, sharing, feelings, thoughts etc. Good idea. How about we write down the top five things that we think or feel about the situation and swap lists, see where the common ground is?”

Great, now it’s a ‘situation’ he thinks, his face remaining as passive as he can so not to spook her. “Great idea”, Logan reaches behind him across the bedside table to where housekeeping insists on regularly replacing the little embossed Neptune Grand note pad and branded pens that he’s sure he’s never used before. Tearing the note pad in half, he hands one half and a pen to Veronica and keeps the rest for himself. He nods a questioning ok at her, and getting a positive return nod, begins writing.

They scribble in silence, but quickly. Veronica looks up from her piece of paper as she folds it in half and drops the pen on the bedspread. Logan mirrors her actions. Veronica looks pale and apprehensive and is gripping her top lip with her bottom teeth. 

Logan holds his hand out for her list, she shrinks back a bit. “Your list first Veronica. The reality is this baby impacts you the most. Your needs are more important than mine here, you can’t argue with that.” Says Logan with a calmness that he is definitely not feeling. 

Damn, him and his continued use of logic she thinks. She seems to shrink into herself a bit, lets out a shaky breath and hands the folded piece of hotel stationery to the earnest looking boy opposite her. Logan unfolded it with remarkably steady hands considering the five points written would change the course of his life.

Veronica couldn’t help herself, while she wanted to look away, or better still, run away (she’d try but Logan has made it clear she wouldn’t get far), she watched his face carefully while he read her list…

1\. Does Logan want our baby?  
2\. If we have the baby does he want to be a part of our lives?  
3\. Does he still love me?  
4\. What about college?  
5\. What if I’m like her?

Keeping Veronica's list unfolded in his hand, he looks up and brown eyes meet blue and he scoots closer to the nervous blonde in his bed, he does something Veronica wasn’t expecting, he smiles. “Well, who’d have thought we were so alike?” He says brightly, his eyes now shining. 

Veronica quirks an eyebrow at him questioningly. Logan reaches out and gently strokes her cheek. “In answer to one, two and three, Yes, Yes and Yes, Veronica. I love you, I want our baby, our family, for us to be together.” She smiles mistily up at him and Logan leans in for a kiss, gentle, but passion filled. Only Logan can say so much with a kiss. A kiss she might add he’s managed to plant on her while lifting her sideways into his lap, still tangled in sheets but now wrapped in his arms with their foreheads touching. 

He pulls back and looks her directly in the eyes and says with mock severity. “Now, points of order four and five in reverse order Ms Mars.” He stops to kiss her again, takes her chin in his hand so she can’t look away. “You are not your mother, you are strong, brave and honest.” He places a finger on her lips to quell the protest she was about to make. “I know you’re scared about it, and I don’t want to dismiss your feelings but I’ve known you a long time, and you aren’t her Veronica. Your mum was a nice lady, but she doesn’t have your resolve or empathy, or a lot of the things that make Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars. I didn’t need a paternity test to tell me that Keith Mars is your dad. While he scares the shit out of me, I see the qualities you two share and that’s a good thing for our kid. Can you please just believe me on this?”

Nodding her head, Veronica moves in to kiss Logan quickly. “Thank you, I needed to hear that.” She says. “Oh, and my dad should scare the shit out of you, he’s going to want a long talk with you about how you knocked up his little girl.” She smiled with false brightness at him.

“Please don’t remind me, I already know I’ll be lucky to escape with my balls intact. Backup still likes me right?” Was Logan’s come back to Veronica’s untimely reminder of the realities still to be faced.

“Yes, my dog adores you, but I’m not sure if dad’s kill order will countermand that, we’ll have to wait and see. I suggest we hold off on sharing our news until we’ve got a few things sorted out. You know us detective types, the more answers you give us, the less you’ll suffer!” She responded with a wink.

“I’ll keep that in mind, now, point of order four. Yes, you absolutely need to finish college. From there we’ll talk FBI or law school, whatever it is that you want to do Veronica. We’ll work together to make sure you follow your dreams.”

“My dreams, what about your dreams, what about you and college? Are you suggesting that you won’t…” Logan’s finger had resumed its place on her lips.

“What I’m saying is that in it clearly makes sense for the one of us who’s most likely to go on to become a kickass agent or lawyer to finish college first, rather than the one who’s idea of future planning is a summer surfing with Dick while wasting his trust fund. I mean now the trust fund won’t be wasted, it’ll go on mini wetsuits, fluffy bunny toys and baby’s first fingerprinting kits, but you get my drift here Veronica.”  


She sits up straighter in his arms and contemplates his response before a frown crosses her face but her tone is teasing. “So, what I’m hearing is that you plan on staying home, surfing with Dick and raising our children while I go out to work. This is not the 09er trophy wife lifestyle I was led to believe existed. I see the rumors have been greatly exaggerated. But seriously Logan, you need to finish college” She dropped the teasing tone and looked at him challengingly.

“First of all, don’t think I didn’t hear the wife and the children plural bits, we’ll chat about that later Sugarpuss.” Veronica had the grace to blush at that. He punctuates his flippant tone with a playful double tap on her nose and continues. “While you are off saving the world or taking your rightful place on the supreme court bench.” He pauses to peck a kiss on her cheek in response to the partial eye role and incredulous look she’s shooting him. “I will indeed be raising our children; we’ll surf in the morning and then in the afternoon I’ll be developing my driftwood jewelry empire.”  


Veronica’s partial eye roll became a full eye roll accompanied by a snort. “You, doubt me, but you’ll see! I’ll start small with handcrafted pieces, sustainably sourced driftwood and shells from in front of our beach shack – did I mention we live in a shack on the beach in this scenario? No? Well, we do.”

Another snort from Veronica interrupted his pitch but he continued regardless. Veronica snuggled in closer to him, he’s in full flow now, it’s pointless to interrupt so she may as well get comfortable and enjoy the ride on Logans imagination.

“I’ll charge outrageous prices, refuse to sell to select trendsetters to build the exclusiveness of the brand, and not to mention we’ll have the Echolls name adding a cache. Then, at the end of the day I’ll prepare a simple, yet nutritious meal for the family and have it waiting on the table by the time you get home. See, a plan, all thought out, details and everything!” He finishes with a wide one handed flourish.

“So, what you’re saying is that we go to my dad and let him know that you’ll be taking his little girl and unborn grandchild to live in a shack, on the beach, where you plan to collect debris and sell it to rich people while she supports you?”

Another kiss is pecked on the blondes cheek “Hmm, remind me not to get you to write my marketing collateral.” He murmured fondly into her ear as one hand began to rub gentle circles on her lower back. 

Veronica pushed him gently away and queried “But Sweeticums, what will the children,” she catches herself, “I mean, child, (she feels Logan smile against her ear at her correction) be doing while you are working on this rock solid business plan?”

“Oh, don’t worry about the kids honey bunches. They’re part of my plan to build the empire. Cheap labour! Those nimble little fingers are perfect for the really intricate wire work! I mean eventually I’ll have to go offshore to source my child labour for economy of scale when I move into the ready to wear market and open select boutiques, obviously.” He added matter of factly as he began dropping small kisses down the side of her throat. Clearly considering the discussion over and keen to move on to the more intimate portion of the morning.

“Not so fast there driftwood tycoon. We still have your list to look at.” Stated Veronica firmly. 

Logan halted his progression down Veronica’s neck and returned to look in her eyes, an earnest look replacing the mix of love and lust he was sporting just seconds ago “No we really don’t. I love you, you love me, we both want to raise our child together, case closed. Yes, I know there’s more to it than that, but we’ll make this work, I promise. Hey, it’s not like we are poor college kids with no resources, we have money.” He said gently stroking one finger down her cheek.

“You have money, and yes we’ll make this work, but we made a deal. List now buddy or I get out of this bed!”

“Our lists were eerily similar, so we’re good.”

“List Now Echolls!”

Logan lets out a sigh and reaches into the sheets to find his discarded list and hands it over. “Fine, here, but really, it’s no big deal.”  
Veronica is quickly reading the deepest fears of the scared boy holding her scribbled onto hotel stationery. 

Logans List:  
1\. Does Veronica want our baby?  
2\. Does she want me?  
3\. Will Veronica let me be a part of the baby’s life?  
4\. How can I give them both everything they deserve?  
5\. What if I’m like him?

Logan can see the tears forming in her eyes as she turns to him, scrambling up onto her knees so she straddles him, her hands cupping his cheek. “You are nothing like him, never ever think that!”

“You don’t know that! What if I hurt you or the baby? What if I don’t know how to be a good dad?” She can feel him tense around her now. It’s his greatest fear, turning out like Aaron, she knows how much that haunts him and searches for the words to make it a right as she can.

“You wouldn’t, I know that because I know you. You love with all your heart Logan, you’d never deliberately hurt someone you love. You’ll be an amazing father.” She does the only thing she thinks to calm him and kisses him, gently but pours all the trust and love she can into it. Pulling back and resting her forehead on his she asks, “Can you please just trust me on this?” 

Logan smiles at crafty blonde on his lap whos using his own words against him. “Yes, I trust you, now any chance of getting back to the kissing section of the morning?” 

A wicked smile appears on his girlfriends face as she pulls his mouth back to her.

Veronica had headed home after their morning togetherness to check in with her dad, leaving Logan to execute some of the plans he’d been formulating. They’d agreed to meet back at the suite later that afternoon to work on a plan to break the news to the heavily armed, highly protective Keith Mars that his little girl was with child. Over breakfast Logan had suggested they use the immaculate conception theory. Arguing that it was the only way that their child would have a living father. 

Naturally Veronica had countered this saying that there was no way a fine detective like her dad was going to believe that she’d been chosen to bear the son of god, or that a child of hers could possibly be angelic enough to be the second coming. 

Logan had smirked cockily at her, saying that it shouldn’t be a problem, after all, she’d called out “Oh God!” repeatedly when conceiving. She’d rolled her eyes at him over her fork full of bacon and told him that if he wanted to live to the end of the conversation he’s never mention that again. He’d tried to look chastened and meekly told her “Yes dear.” But the glint in his eye suggested that he was far from beaten down.

Veronica waltzed into the suite just after lunch that afternoon with her trusty messenger bag and a small overnight bag. She’d arrived home to find that her dad had left town the night before and wasn’t expected back for a day. Logan is stretched out on the couch surrounded by books, brochures and a small bag from the one of the chi chi children’s boutiques in town. He was actually reading ‘What to expect when you’re expecting’, which he tossed to the other end of the couch as he bounded up to greet her with a spin and a kiss.

“Did you know that our baby is only the size of a jellybean?” Logan bubbled excitedly.

“I did not.” 

“Well, she is.”

“She? I see you’ve also chosen a flavour.” Veronica quips back.

“Correct, jellybean is a little blue eyed, blonde haired girl, you’re welcome.” Announces the tall boy with a theatrical bow.

Ignoring his antics, placing her bags on the floor she takes in the collection strewn around the couch. “Ah, Logan did you rob a bookstore?” She inspects one of the brochures, “And why are you looking at sports cars? Getting an early start on your midlife crisis?”

“I purchased all these highly informative tomes this morning so I could learn more about this parenting gig!” He beams. “I also want to make sure you have a safe car to carry jellybean around in.” 

Veronica brandishes the glossy brochure featuring the Lamborghini logo “A vehicle for me and the baby? Are you sure you are shopping for a family car here pretty boy?”

“That you could doubt me hurts Sugarpuss!” Logan feigns a hurt expression. “Yellow is a very visible colour. Visible equals safe, it’s science Veronica!” She snorts. “However, in a travesty of modern Italian engineering, not one vehicle in the entire Lamborghini range fits a car seat.” He finishes with a pout and a dismissive hand gesture.

She laughs out loud at this, pats his cheek saying, “Poor baby!” As she moves to couch taking the position he’d vacated.

Logan sits on the floor at her waist, lifts her shirt and plants little light kisses all over her flat, perfect belly. 

“Yep, you can kiss that goodbye Champ, in a few months that’ll be gone forever! This kid’s going to destroy my body, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Veronica mumbles depressingly down at him.

Logan gasps dramatically and places his hands on either side of her belly, pretending to cover the baby’s ears and puts his mouth down to the center just below her belly button. “Don’t listen to mummy jellybean, she doesn’t mean it. It’s just the hormones making her all emotional.” A hand cuffs the back of his head lightly and he grins into her skin. “Remember, daddy will always love you even if you do destroy Mummys smoking hot body!” He can feel the eyeroll she’s giving him without moving. “Oh, I bought you something!” He tells Veronica’s stomach as he sits up.

Searching the floor behind him he locates the little store bag and places it on Veronica’s bellybutton. “Open it.” He says excitedly to his amused girlfriend. “I couldn’t help myself when I saw them!”

Veronica rifles though the tissue paper one handed and unearths a tiny pair of Dr Seuss themed socks with the quote ‘Why fit in when you were born to stand out?’ on them. Her eyes soften, the socks were perfect, such a Logan gift to their child. A suspicious hint of moisture gathers in her eyes. ‘Damn, he’s right, these pregnancy hormones were getting to her.

They passed the rest of the day reading (for the baby), studying (for college), talking about their plans and, in Logan’s case, killing zombies (for fun). Given that Keith was out of town, Veronica was clear to stay the night. Plus, Dick was off visiting his mum who happened to be Stateside for a few days, leaving them to enjoy a little cocoon of privacy until the next morning when the Blonde PI had to get home to Backup and be there for her dads return.


	3. It Was Never Going To Be That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback the morning of the opener. Logan gets a visit from CW, Keith freaks out, Dick comes in handy and Veronica is surprisingly calm.

Logan is strolling across the foyer of the grand after seeing Veronica to her car when he spots Clarence Wiedman sitting upright on one of the lounges, a newspaper folded in his lap. 

“Odd place for CW to be.” He thinks, nodding slightly to the man continues his journey to the elevator, throws a smile to Tina at Reception and it’s not until he’s pressing the elevator button when he realises CW is now waiting next to him, not acknowledging him at all.

Mirroring the older mans indifference, he keeps his eyes forward, “Morning Clarence, what brings you to our humble abode this morning, light corporate espionage? A little murder for hire? Or is it just for the Bloody Marys? I understand they make a killer one in the bar.” Logan quips not taking his eyes off the descending numbers on the elevator. He’s got no proof but he’s sure CW is responsible for Aarons ‘suicide’, not that he holds a grudge, fuck, the guy did him a solid in his eyes.

Not by a flicker of an eye does Clarence acknowledge Logan’s presence or that he’s addressed him. The lift doors open and both men enter. Clarence quickly and firmly presses the button to the penthouse suite, keeping his straight posture, eyes forward.

“Fabulous.” Thinks Logan as he slouches against the back of the elevator, “I’m clearly the recipient of this little visit. Guess I’ll just sit tight until CW decided that it’s safe to speak to me.” Logan has no idea what’s going on, but he knows CW is a smart and dangerous guy and he’s better off just playing his game until he has more information.

The doors open to the penthouse level and Wiedman strides purposefully to Logan’s suite, pausing to the side of the hall so the younger man can open the door. 

Logan flourishes his key card, and holds the door open mockingly bows Clarence into the suite, and then closes the door behind him. Logan stands against the door, waiting, while CW walks into the centre of the main room, and does a visual sweep, as if checking for combatants to Logans amusement. 

Logan opens his mouth to speak but is silenced by a curt shake of the other mans head. 

CW moves to the bank of windows leading to the balcony and pulls the shades down, effectively blocking outside world. To Logan’s surprise he removes a small device from his pocket. Logan recognises it as a bug sweeper. Mars Investigations has one. Veronica used it to sweep his suite in much the same fashion that Clarence now is after the Charlie Stone debacle to make sure nothing had been planted by the impersonator while he’d had access. Wiedman conducted a quick sweep of both bedrooms and then closed their doors for good measure.

Clearly satisfied, the impassive man finally speaks. “Mr Echolls, please forgive the intrusion and the somewhat extreme measures. My client wouldn’t like me to cut corners on your or their safety in this matter.”

Logan makes his way to the fridge and extracts himself a beer, proffering one to CW who refuses with a head shake, “And what matter would that be and just who is your client?”

“My client is none of your business Mr Echolls but let’s say they have your best interests at heart, and you have Ms Mars best interests at heart, so we find ourselves aligned in this matter.”

Panic rises inside Logan at the mention of Veronica’s name, but he remains unaffected externally, feigning his usual casual demeanor and sipping casually on the beer.

“See, now you should have gone to Veronica with this, she loves a good mystery. Me, I’m more a tell me what’s going on right now kind of guy.” Logan responds bluntly.

“Very well, I’ll be concise. You made a very public spectacle of one of your fellow Hearst students who is using his considerable family connections to rectify this embarrassment by coming after you.”

“Try and keep up CW, that’s old news. Gory’s cronies took their shot and missed, just ask the one with the broken jaw by how much.” Logan’s tone of disinterest downplays how close he came to a severe beating at the hands of Gorys crew leaving a bar one night a few weeks back.

If he hadn’t checked his surroundings in a shop window in front of him – a tip picked up running surveillance with Veronica – he would have been caught completely unaware. As it was, he was ready for the three of them, had fought them off and made it to his car relatively unscathed. 

In the following week he’d spotted them once at Hearst and once in the car park of the Grand and managed to avoid them each time. Since then he’d been keeping a pretty low profile, mostly staying in the suite unless moving with a group of friends. He figured it couldn’t be too long until they got bored and went away. Surely Gory had better mob/thug things to do than beat up one guy? And if he didn’t, he really needed to get a life thought Logan.

“Your physical prowess is noted Mr Echolls” Says CW blandly, “However it seems that your situation has escalated. My client wanted you to be aware that a formal hit has been placed on you by a Mr Gory Sorkin. The contract is to kill you, and if they can’t get to you, to transfer the contract to Ms Mars.”

Logan is on his feet at that, pulling his phone from his jeans, “What the Fuck! I hit the kid a few times and he decides to go after me and Veronica for good measure? What sort of psycho is he?” Logan is frantically dialing before Wiedman can respond. 

“A connected one, Mr Echolls. I suggest that you and Ms Mars disappear ASAP for your protection and that of those around you. These people aren’t the sort who are concerned about collateral damage.”

Logan’s stopped listening and is clearly talking to Veronica’s voicemail. “Veronica, call me now, fuck, better still come back here ASAP! CW is here, Gory’s lost his fucking mind. Come here, get your dad to meet us. I love you, please be safe, he’s after you as well.” Logan snaps his phone shut and begins pacing the suite. 

“Mr Echolls, did you hear me? You need to leave Neptune, disappear, for good.” Wiedman steps in front of the frantic boy.

“Yes, fuck, yes I heard you! What can be done to fix this? There’s got to be a fix for this right? ‘Every problem contains within itself the seeds of its own solution’ – Stanley Arnold.” He spits out.

“Inspirational Mr Echolls, however, to counteract Senator Arnolds quote, ‘When you find no solution to a problem, it’s probably not a problem to be solved but rather a truth to be accepted. - Anonymous.’ Your truth in this instance is to be untraceable.” 

Before Logan can take his fury out on the stoic operative in front of him, the suite door swings open, Logan launches himself at it, arms out, only to find himself awkwardly hugging Dick.

“Woah dude, I was only gone like two nights, chill, I mean I know I’m hot, and while I’m flattered, you know I don’t swing that way!” Grins Dick as he drops his duffle bag and saunters into the suite and over to get himself a beer.

“So, what’s got your panties in a bunch? You think I was Ronnie, or were you going to be really pleased to see housekeeping?” The blonde surfer jibes taking a swig from his bottle.

“Hey, I know you.” Dick points with his beer and looks mildly interested to see the head of Kane Software security standing in the room. “What’d Ronnie do now? Got to be a Ronnie issue right? That girl is hot but crazy. I keep telling Logan to run but she’s got his balls in her purse.”

Wiedman relaxes his tense stance and eases his finger off of the trigger of the nine millimetre hand gun he has discreetly secreted in back holster under his jacket.

“Mr Casablancas.” He nods, not forthcoming with any information.

The lack of explanation doesn’t seem to bother Dick who flops on to the couch, picks up the game controller left there, flicks on the TV and begins to scroll through his gaming options.

Wiedman makes his way to the door, followed by Logan to whom he hands his card. “Mr Echolls, I strongly suggest you take my advice. My number is on this if you need short term assistance.”

With those parting words he enters the hallway just as the elevator doors open and Veronica and Keith Mars spill out. They’d been close by, heading for breakfast when Veronica received Logans message and decided to come straight up.

“Ms Mars, Keith” CW monotones nodding respectfully to both. “Mr Echolls has the pertinent details and my recommendation.” He steps into the vacant elevator and straightens his jacket as the doors slide closed leaving Keith and his daughter open mouthed and staring.

“Honey, what is really going on, why is Clarence Wiedman involved?”

“I don’t know dad. I just know that Logan sounded scared and wanted us both here.” Veronica pulls out her key card and swipes to unlock the suite door. 

“Given the unusual situation, I’m going to overlook the fact that you have a key card to your ex boyfriends hotel suite.” Keith frowns at Veronica, who throws him a semi guilty, ‘whatcha gunna do’ expression.

“Actually, about that.” She begins nervously. “Logan and I have reassessed our relationship status recently. We’ve decided to drop the ex classification.” Veronica finishes in a rush.

Keith stops walking, takes a deep ‘here we go again’ breath. “What happened to Piz? I didn’t know you two had broken up.”

“Yeah, it really wasn’t working out between us.” Is all the explanation she shares.

Really, she justifies to herself ‘There’s no good way to tell your dad that you dumped your nice guy boyfriend because your bad boy ex beat up a scion of the Russian mob who distributed your not sex, sex tape, triggering the realisation that you couldn’t live without the guy who’d commit extreme acts of violence to defend your honour. 

Throw in the fact that you were so turned on by said beating you dumped nice boy on the spot (well it’s not like the Hearst café hadn’t seen its share of drama already that day, what’s a breakup going to hurt?) and gone straight after your ex, not sure if you were going to kill him or fuck him up against a wall. Yeah, that’s not messed up at all Veronica and definitely something your daddy doesn’t need to know about his little girl!’

Yep, no good can come from continuing the conversation, so she opts for opening the suite door, entering with Keith following behind.

She’s immediately enveloped in a crushing embrace, her face buried in Logans chest as he murmurs “Veronica, thank god, thank god you’re both safe.” Repeatedly into her hair.

Keith clears his throat, confused but touched that the boy holding his daughter so tightly was so concerned about both of their safety for some reason.

Logan looks over Veronica’s head quickly, he’d not realised the former sheriff was even there in his overwhelming relief to see Veronica unharmed.  
The boy looks pale thinks Keith, putting it down to whatever trouble was brewing. Little did he know that Logan realising that he’d slipped and said “both”, talking about their baby, was waiting for the inevitable explosion from Mr Mars about his little girls unplanned pregnancy. 

Patting Logans tense shoulder as he passed, Keith walked further into the room. “We’re both fine Logan, care to explain why you needed us both here?”

Veronica claims Logans attention with a quick tap on his chest. Looking up at him she briefly shakes he head, willing him to telepathically pick up on her desire to not tell her dad about the baby just yet given the content of his voice mail. Thank god Logan can read my thoughts she thinks as she sees a look of relief cross his eyes and he drops a kiss on her forehead. She knows neither of them are looking forward to breaking his impending grand fatherhood to her dad. Badly is an understatement of how he’s going to react to the news.

“Veronica told me your news. I have to say I was surprised.” Keith continued. 

The young couple froze, Logan bracing for a very uncomfortable conversation that has him at the other end of a shotgun, and Veronica praying that Logan wouldn’t say anything that would give them away.

Keith chuckled at Logan’s terrified deer in the headlights expression, but says seriously. “I can’t say I was thrilled to find out that my daughter has key to her boyfriends hotel suite! I know you are both over 18 but that doesn’t mean sleep overs are acceptable. Logan, I know you care about my daughter, but you better treat Veronica with respect and if you hurt her again….”

Logan nearly collapses as the realisation that Keith is talking about he and Veronica renewing their relationship rather than their pending parenthood washes over him.

“Dad!” Broke in Veronica.

Logan keeps his arm around the outraged blonde, he may never let her go at this point. “It’s ok.” He says to her. “Your dad loves you and he’s worried.” Turning to Keith “I understand completely. We’ve been down this road before and it’s ended badly. But I need you to know that I love Veronica and I’ll never hurt her; all I want to do is protect her.”

Both Mar’s are stunned by Logan’s declaration. Keith because while he’d long suspected that Logan would be a constant, if volatile presence in his daughters life, he wasn’t expecting to hear him use love so openly, and he wasn’t sure he was pleased about it. Veronica because she never expected Logan to be so open and blunt with her dad. Things must be worse than I thought with this Gory thing, that or hell has frozen over. She muses.

“Dude, I knew it, you and Ronnie are back together!” Spouts Dick from the couch, not looking up from his game. “Just be careful, don’t let her mash your heart into the carpet again; housekeeping were super pissed about the mess she made last time, apparently blood is a bitch to get out of the berber!”

Logan’s grip around Veronica’s shoulders firms as he feels her tense to launch herself at the mouthy idiot on the couch. “Easy Bobcat.” He whispers a wry crooked grin ghosting his face. 

“Thanks man, your concern is touching and duly noted.” Logan tells his best friend.

Still concentrating on the TV screen, Dick extends his left arm for a fist bump. “Anytime, that’s what bros are for.”

“That they are.” Says Logan with a quick amused laugh and eyebrow raise. Then, with a sigh, he motions the Mars’s to the table saying, “Shall we?”

Keith takes the chair opposite Logan while Veronica sits next to her boyfriend who still hasn’t let go of her. Quickly he brings them both up to speed on both his visit from Clarence Wiedman and his prior brushes with Gory’s posse and CW’s advice to leave town.

Veronica grasps Logan’s bicep tightly with both hands “Oh God Logan, you could be killed and it’s all my fault!” She spits out distraught.

Keith, who is missing most of the key parts to the puzzle interjects, addressing Veronica. “I understand that there appears to be a credible threat to Logans safety, but what I don’t understand is why he felt the need to beat this guy up and why you feel it’s your fault? Or why Wiedman’s involved or why he thinks they’d come after you if they can’t get to Logan?.” 

Veronica removes her hands from Logans arm and taps her fingers nervously on the table in front of her. Trying to find the right words to explain how her taking on a secret society, breaking and entering into Jake Kane’s mansion or losing her dad the election was all to do with getting revenge for a sex tape all while inadvertently provoking a sleazily junior mobster. While her mental wheels were spinning on what to disclose and what to leave out, Logan stepped into the breach.

“This guy Gory said some things to Veronica that I should have let go when she asked me to. She warned me that he was connected, but I acted on impulse.” He paused, and looks Keith directly in the eye, “Believe me, if I thought for a minute that it would put her in danger, I never would have done it.”

“Damn it Logan! I believe that you care about my daughter, but this is what I was talking about, this is why I have my reservations about her being involved with you!” Explodes the older man.

“Dad!”

“No Honey, the fact is Logan did something stupid and now there’s Russian hitmen after you both. I’m your father and it’s my job to keep you safe from anything that can hurt you, even if that’s Logan.”

“Dad”, pleads Veronica, “Listen, there’s more to this than you know.” She shoots a sideways glance at Logan and places her hand on his thigh, “There’s more to it than Logan knows as well.”

It’s Logan’s turn to shoot a sideways glance, with more than a hint of query. The small hand on Logans thigh shakes slightly, so he places a reassuring hand on top and gives it an encouraging squeeze.

“I know I’m a good PI honey, but I’m flying blind here without all the information. How about you share with your old man?” Keith coaxes, he knows that berating Veronica won’t get him what he needs to keep her safe.

The blonde takes a deep breath and launches into the story, starting from her discovering that Gory was responsible for the distribution of an ‘embarrassing video” of her and Piz captured as part of Wallace’s tapping for the Castle, and ending with the scene in the Hearst café and the deal she’d made with Jake to protect Logan and her dad. She leaves out the detail of the tape, figuring that her dad could fill in the blanks along with the part where Logan showed up bloodied after beating the snot out of Piz. Her dad was already pissed at Logan for his lack of impulse control, no need to throw fuel on the fire!

When she finishes Keith runs his hands over the top of his head. If he’d still had hair when Veronica had started speaking, he wouldn’t by now. He looks across at the nineteen year old and wonders how one young woman can attract so much chaos. And how that only in Neptune one small thread pulled at relentlessly by his daughter could unravel such a dangerous network of corruption. He’d never regretted tampering with the evidence to protect her, but now he knew the whole story (he hoped!), he knew without a doubt that he’d made the right call.

Logan sits silently, head down, his grip on Veronica’s hand almost painful now, thinking about how even when they weren’t together that Veronica had made a dangerous deal to protect him and feeling very unworthy.

“You ok dad? Say something O father of mine.” Veronica quipped semi perkily.

“I’m reconsidering my decision not to put you in that giant hamster ball when I had the chance.” He muses. “Now I know all this, I’m sold on the gravity of the situation. Clarence Wiedman is a serious guy and his advice needs to be taken as such. Logan, I think you should skip town. How can I help son?”

Logan sits up straight at that. “Thanks Mr Mars, but I actually have this covered. You get falsely accused of murder a few times, have a motorcycle gang and some Irish meth heads after you, and you start to feel that a get out of Neptune plan is good to have!” Logan chirps with fake cheerfulness making the boy scout sign with his right hand.

“Great, what is it about me that my boyfriends have to skip town and disappear? Two has to be some kind of a record right? Do I get a trophy, a plaque at least?” Veronica adds despondently.

Turning in his seat so both his arms are around Veronica, he fixes her with one of his smoldering looks, “Your dad and CW are right, leaving town is the best play here, But you’ll have to amend the record books.” She looks questionably back, “This boyfriend isn’t leaving without you. If you don’t go, I don’t go.”

“No!” Keith Mars utters violently.

Pulling Veronica closer to him and ignoring her fathers outburst, Logan speaks softly to the girl in his arms. “I have this all planned out, I promise. I made some arrangements over the last few days that means I can take care of you and keep you safe if we run. I know it’ll be hard, but if it keeps us all safe, it’s worth it isn’t it? It’s your call Veronica, but I won’t leave without you, I won’t leave you alone.”

Veronica looks at Logan, her dad and then up at the ceiling, and back to Logan, her mind running a mile a minute. “I hate the thought of running from these goons! But I won’t risk you Logan, and there are important things to consider here.” 

She pauses to think as logically as she can. Hell, if she can get Duncan and a baby out of the country, surely she can get Logan, herself and their as yet undisclosed baby out. Crap, the baby. If dad knows there’s no way he’ll let me leave. There’s no evidence of the baby’s existence, no doctors appointments, no paper trail. Plus, she’d been so freaked out and paranoid that someone would find out and leak to the press, or worse, her dad, that she ditched the three different brand pregnancy test’s she’d taken in dumpsters around town in the middle of the night just to be safe.

“Ok, if we go, what’s the plan? How fast can we get out? How? She fires questions at Logan who smiles. He loves it when kickass Veronica Mars swings into action, problem solving mode.

“Glad you asked! Allow me to unveil my master plan.” Making Monty Burns patented tented finger waggling motion. “First up, you’re sure, we’re going?” An emphatic “Yes” from the petite blonde is all.

“Veronica!” 

“Dad, I get it, this is fast, but you heard the man, If I don’t go, he doesn’t, so I’m going.” She tilts her head at her aggravated father and flutters her eye lashes following up in a sing song voice, “Please daddy, I’ve always wanted to see what life on the lamb was like.” 

“I don’t agree with this Veronica, but fine, Logan, let’s hear this plan of yours, and if I don’t like even one piece of it, Veronica stays put!”

“Right, first, we leave this afternoon. We don’t know who or how many goons we are dealing with. What we can be assured of is that they know where we both live, our school schedules and where you work, so there’s no time to waste. We are going to travel separately for the first couple of hours, I’m leaving direct from here and heading to one of our boats at the marina. I just need to make a call to have it prepped. Veronica, you don’t need to worry about anything. I want you to stay here in the suite with your dad, order room service for two for lunch. That way they’ll think I’m still up here if they have contacts in the hotel. Speaking of that, make sure that Jeff brings the food or anything else you order up. The less people that don’t see me this afternoon, the better.”

“Ah, Champ, I’m going on the run, I’m going to need a few things, like clothes, or have you forgotten those mundane necessities?” Questions Veronica.

“Not forgotten Sugarpuss, like I said, I’ve made arrangements, boy scout remember.” He taps her nose playfully. 

“You were a boy scout?” Was the skeptical response.

“No, I was always more interested in the Girl Guides for some reason, must have been the uniforms, or it could be that I have a thing for bossy, well organised women! Mind you, you never know when the knot tying aspect of the scouts could come in handy.” He smirked cheekily, earning himself a slap on the arm from his girlfriend and a dark glare from her father, at which Logan cleared his throat and continued.

“Like I said, clothes covered. You’ve got your laptop and charger yes?” Veronica nods, he thought she would, she never went far without it. “Great, give those to me, I’ll take them with me, you need to be travelling light.”

“Veronica will be travelling how?” interjects Keith.

“I’ll arranged for a courier to pick Veronica up at the loading dock at 3.30pm. Until then she stays in this room. When I leave I’ll have Reception put a lock on the elevator so that unless you have a key card you won’t be able to access this level. We’ve never bothered to activate that security feature before, but it comes standard with the penthouse. That’ll give you another level of protection.”

“Who’s the courier? I want to check them out.” Keith responds.

“No need, you’ll recognise the courier when you see them, and while an unconventional choice, Veronica will be safe with them, I promise.” Logan reassures Keith earnestly.

“Now, you order lunch and I’ll get packing and make these calls. I know Dick has some place to be, don’t you Dick? Let me walk you out buddy.” Logan pulls the blonde surfer who appears to have not been paying attention to the entire crisis playing out around him off the couch and towards the suites door.

“Ah yeah, right, I remember now, places to be, people to do. Ronnie, Sheriff, later.” Dick tosses the game controller casually behind him and waves farewell as Logan drags him into the hallway. 

With the door safely closed behind him, Dick speaks “Dude, that all sounds heavy! You really making a run for it with Ronnie? This is some serious 007 shit we’re into right now.”

“Yep” Logan pops. “Hey, you remember the plan right? You’ve got the list I gave you the other week?”

“Sure do bro. If I’m captured I’ll eat it ok, I’ll totally do that for you.” Dick claps a heavy hand on Logans shoulder.

“Thanks man, it’s good to be in the trenches with you, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Hey, listen, the stuff on that list, can you get it all in the size on the list, but all of it again in two sizes larger?” Logan hesitantly asks, waiting for the inevitable question of why to come back at him, forgetting in his angst who he was dealing with. Dick was many things, but an obvious deep thinker he was not.

“Sure thing dude, you expecting to fatten Ronnie up? Good luck with that, can’t see it happening, she eats like Godzilla and looks like tinkerbell.” 

Logan grins at the apt description, “Something along those lines. You need money?”  
“Nah man, I got you. Later Gatter!” Dick gives logan a one finger gun salute as he steps into the lift.

Logan knows he doesn’t have many people on his side that he can trust completely, but Dick was a true brother to him, he could rely on him to keep his secrets. He knew that at the first sign of trouble Dick would in fact eat the list of clothes that he’d given him for Veronica. Hell, just a few too many questions from the sales assistant about colour or style would have him chowing down on it in the middle of Nordstrom! Logan is still grinning at the thought as he re enters the suite. 

He finds father and daughter quietly arguing. He can tell from the set of Veronica’s chin however that the old man is losing. Go get him Bobcat! he thinks. No one wins once the tiny blonde has made up her mind about something. Thank god she’s choosing me and our kid, I wouldn’t stand a chance if she decided to bet against me.

Interrupting the fierce hissing between the Mar’s “I’ll just be in the bedroom packing and making the calls to put all this in place.” Veronica looks up at him as he places a gentle hand on the small of her back.

“Order some lunch, you must be hungry again by now.” Logan’s voice is a caress, she smiles up at him, nodding. “Mr Mars, I recommend the buffalo burger, but the steak isn’t bad either.” Logan tosses over his shoulder as he enters his bedroom.

Crossing the room, Logan pulls the medium size duffel off the top shelf of the wardrobe and dumps it on the bed, opening it and quickly inspecting the contents. He’d started keeping a go bag in his car and house once the hubbub broke out around him being cleared of Felix’s murder. However, the one in his house had met crispy fate when the PCHers burned down the Echolls Estate. 

Retrieving the burner phone he dials one number from memory. He’d deliberately not pre programmed anything just in case it was lost or stolen.

“Hey, it’s me. I need you to pick up a small package for me this afternoon at 3.30 from the loading dock of the Grand. I’ll need it safely delivered to the coordinates I text you. You good with all this?” On receiving an affirmative Logan disengages the call and clears the call history from the phone.

Then using his regular cell he connects to his management contact at the Neptune Marina. “Chris, Logan Echolls here. Hey, I’m going to take ‘The Haul’ down to Mexico for a couple weeks, can you have it prepped and ready for me in an hour?” 

Questions come down the phone line as he listens. “It’ll just be me, so only stock for one person. I’m not sure where I’ll wind up, either TJ or Cabo probably, but I’ll stay onboard, use it as my fortress of solitude if you will so don’t worry about alcohol or party supplies.” 

Sound burbles out of the phone again, Logan gives a small laugh, “Yeah, I know, I’m trying to make better choices, either that or hell has frozen over.” He pauses to listen to the expression of disbelief, “Time will tell Chris, I’ll see you in an hour, oh, and my buddy Dick will drop off his luggage, can you load that on board? He’s driving down later this week. Thanks.” 

Logan tosses the phone back onto the bed and looks up to see Keith Mars standing in the doorway surveying him.

“May I come in?” Keiths tone is polite but Logan’s not fooled, it’s not a request and he knows it. “We need to talk.”

“Please, make yourself at home.” Logan gestures to the bed as he begins moving around the room, pulling additional belongings from drawers and placing them swiftly in the duffel. Veronica’s laptop and charger, along with his own are added to the pile. 

“Veronica is dead set on going with you on this little ‘adventure’ but this is serious business you’ve got yourself mixed up in, and Logan, I need to know that you’ll do everything in your power to keep her safe.

Logan is at that moment elbow deep in the room’s safe, removing bundles of cash and throwing them into the duffle. Keith’s eyebrows raise. Just how much cash does this kid keep on him?! He thinks. 

Logans passport joins the cash, as does an extra burner phone and what appears to be a diary. Logan stands straight and meets his hopefully future father in law’s hard gaze head on with one of his own as he deliberately tosses the small navy ring box with the distinctive Harry Winston logo he’s pulled from the far reaches of the safe into the bag. Keith’s eyes flick to the box and then back to the determined boy in front of him. Keith wonders if the kid is arrogant enough to think he can get away scott free with that manoeuvre. No way is he letting him off the hook that easy!

While his look is aggressive, Logan manages to keep his voice calm. “I understand you are worried, hell, so am I. But I promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to protect Veronica – I love her, she’s everything to me." 

“You understand why I’m not comfortable with this? It’s my job to protect my child Logan.” Keith’s voice is laden with emotion.

“I do, please understand that I’m trying to do the same.” Logan hopes Keith thinks he’s referring to Veronica, not his own unborn child. Please let the old man’s detective skills be less omnipotent than everyone thinks so I get out of here in one piece. It’d be ironic if my girlfriends dad was eligible to collect the fee on his hit! He thinks wryly.

Logan turns his back to the PI and closes the safe, hoping that his face won’t give him away.

“I need to know two things before you walk out this door Logan. One, where are you going and two why do you feel the need to take a ring box with you?”

“We’re heading south into Mexico, it’ll be easy to disappear from there, especially using cash. We can keep off the radar I know the place well enough to pull that off.” Logan meets the PI’s eyes straight once more, “As for the ring, it was my mothers. I can tell you that it’ll come in handy if we need more cash, but we’d both know I was lying to you.”

The kid’s ballsy, I have to give him that. Keith hadn’t expected such a direct answer from the nineteen year old.

“Veronica is too young to be making life decisions Logan, especially under this type of pressure, you both are. She’s worked too hard to get to where she is, I want to see her finish college and follow her dreams.” Keith notices the mulish look on the boys face and he changes tact. “You both deserve to follow your dreams, I’m not saying you shouldn’t be together, but you are both too young to know what you really want from life. Please give it some time to work itself out before you ask my daughter to make such a big commitment.”

“Logan, I’m letting Veronica go with you on two conditions, that you return as soon as it’s safe and that you don’t get married while you are gone. Deal?” Keith extends his hand.

“Deal.” Logan shakes the proffered hand. 

Keith has to be content with that. He knows that the couple are two of the most stubborn people he’s ever encountered. Nothing can stop Veronica when she’s got the bit between her teeth and he’s beginning to realise that she’s chosen a boyfriend who’s just as, or if not, more pigheaded.

He sighs to himself as he follows Logan back into the main room thinking, that the young couple are either be a match made in heaven that no one, even he couldn’t separate, or one made in hell that will burn everything and everyone in their path as they combust.

As much as he hates to admit it, Logan makes Veronica happy. Even when she’s mad at him, he can tell she still loves the over indulged, privileged boy. Keith thinks back on the various breakups and the hurt that he could see in his daughters eyes when they were apart. 

Damn, this kid was going to be a pain in his ass for the rest of his life!


	4. Beverages And Bikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Veronica spend the afternoon at the Neptune Grand after Logan departs. Veronica gets to snark at Rattner, Keith learns some uncomfortable truths and Veronica's knight appears.

Veronica stands, crushed, looking at the door that’s just closed behind Logan, biting her upper lip trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

“Honey, why don’t you come and have a seat on the couch?” Keith is wearing his kind, concerned father face. It’s one he’s unfortunately had a lot of practice using on his only daughter over the past few years.

He wasn’t sure what Logan had whispered tenderly to Veronica before he left, but whatever it was, the face she made when her boyfriend walked out the door broke his heart.

“I’m ok dad.” Veronica gives a small sniff as she turns back to Keith with a wan smile. “I’m going to have a coffee, want one?” She needs to do something, just sitting around will drive her insane.

“Sure honey. Not often I get to hang out in the penthouse at the Neptune Grand, got to take advantage of the fancy coffee maker they’ve got here.” Keith gives Veronica a peppy smile trying to distract her.

“Sorry to burst your bubble there old man. The fancy pants coffee machine doesn’t come standard with the penthouse. Don’t breaking into my inheritance and calling the movers just yet. That’s all Logan.” She doesn’t feel the need to explain to her father that her under drinking age boyfriend purchased said insanely expensive coffee machine to help him function during his crippling hangovers. Somehow she doesn’t think he’d see it as a solid example of Logans problem solving abilities. 

“But the upside is, he stocks our brand of coffee just for me!” She gives Keith a big toothy grin.

“But I want to see how the other half lives! I know what our coffee tastes like – cheap. What else has he got? What about some of that gold plated coffee that the large cat spits out?” Keith teases as he begins poking through the coffee supplies in the cupboard next to her. 

“Eww, you mean the coffee bean that gets pooped out by a civet and then rich idiots drink it?” Veronica shudders. “Nope, gross, none of that here!”

Keith grins and continues his rummaging. He stops and pulls out a small, half empty, embossed metal container of the expensive tea from Harrods in London that Veronica likes to have with her breakfast on special occasions. Lilly had introduced her to it when she brought it back as a gift from one of the Kane’s European holidays. Veronica had found a place in LA where she could buy it, said it reminded her of Lilly to have some in the apartment. 

Breakfast is the only time my daughter drinks tea. He thinks grimly. 

“Daughter dearest, do I want to know why your boyfriend has your special breakfast tea? When clearly you’ve never been in this room for said meal?” His previously jovial mood evaporating.

Veronica has the grace to look embarrassed. “Um, would you believe that it’s a fluke?” She says, sounding not even remotely convincing.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Was the short reply from her father in the face of unwanted evidence that his daughter habitually enjoys breakfast in her boyfriends hotel suite.

An uncomfortable silence settles over the two.

Ok, so my dad now knows that I spend the night with Logan often enough that he keeps tea for me. Oh well, in the big scheme of things that’s the least of our troubles right now. Plus, if he hasn’t already worked out Logan and I are having sex, the unexpected grandchild will really shine a spotlight on it. She thinks to herself.

The kid, oh crap! A sudden thought hits her. Note to self Veronica, check to see if you can even drink coffee anymore! 

“Actually dad, I think I’ll have a tea. Not sure caffeine is a great idea for me now.” 

Really got to brush up on the dos and don’ts of this reproductive thing before I do something to hurt the kid. God, she thinks, it’s not even here yet and I can screw up, what hell am I supposed to do when it’s actually born? Her breathing and heart rate increases as she mildly panics.

Keith throws her an odd look. Veronica turning down coffee is as unlikely as her turning down ice cream. 

“Nerves and all that.” She improvises, hoping he won’t question her further.

A call of “Room service.” Accompanied by a sharp knock at the door saves Veronica from further interrogation.

Veronica opens the door to a bored looking Rattner. “Here’s your food Mars.” He says disinterestly pushing the trolley in her direction. “Moneybags already tipped me for this, so no need to scrape around for loose change and degrade both of us. The lift to this level is on lock down and I’ll be back at 3.15 to take you and your dad down to the loading dock.”

Veronica opens her mouth to provide some sort of cover explanation.

“Stop. Not interested, I don’t care what you’re up to. It’s not even close to the weirdest request we’ve had come out of this suite since the revolving door of rich boys moved in.” Rattner starts back down the corridor. “See you in two hours Mars.” 

“Friend of yours?” Queries the PI from around the corner. The hostile tone of the room service guy wasn’t lost on him.

“You know me, making friends and influencing people wherever I go!” Chirped Veronica as she wheels the trolley over to the couch.

Her dad is wearing his ‘more information please’ expression. She relents. “Classmate at Hearst. Criminology. We didn’t gel. He accused me of cheating, I tried to get him fired. You know, the usual.” She shrugs.

“That’s my girl.” He says, placing her tea and his coffee on the trolley and begins investigating its contents.

They sit in silence eating until Veronica can’t stand it any longer and flicks on the television. They watch anything and nothing, it’s only on to distract them while time ticks away.

Some time later she catches Keith watching her. “What? Do I have something on my face?” She knows there’s no way around the talk that’s coming, she’s done her best to distract him, but her old man is like a bloodhound. Once he has a scent he never loses it.

“We’re talking about this Veronica.”

She nods reluctantly. “Shoot old man.” She invites.

“I’m not happy about you going with Logan.” He catches the look on her face. “I know, I can’t stop you.” She nods. “Are you really sure that you trust him to pull this off and keep you safe?”

“I do dad. Really, Logan is much smarter than anyone gives him credit for. If he says he has a plan, he has a plan.”

“Well, ok. But Veronica, you promise me, you try and keep in touch when you can and that you come home as soon as I let you know it’s safe to do so.”

“I will dad. You promise me that you’ll keep working on a way to get us home? I’m sure that Jake Kane and CW are the keys to calling Gory off. That Castle connection gives Jake serious pull, even over the Russian mob.”

“You know I will honey. I won’t rest until you are back safe and sound. I’m not happy about the Kane’s involvement, but I think you are right. This dangerous and could take some time to fix, are you sure you’re ok with that?”

“I know. But Mac and Wallace will help. Mac already knows her way around the Kane systems and the Castle list.” 

“We’ll all work on it, I promise. Listen, Veronica, I had a chat with Logan before he left.” 

She cringes, of course he did! “I should have known you weren’t in there advising him on if he should flat pack or roll. Which gun did you threaten him with and how embarrassed should I be?” 

“Nothing like that.” Keith lies smoothly. “I know that you both care a great deal for each other, but you’re young. I want you to keep in mind that high pressure situations like this are not the ideal environments to make life altering decisions in. You have your whole lives ahead of you.”

Life changing decisions hey? Oh daddy, if only you knew how far that horsey has already bolted! She thinks, keeping what she hopes is a neutral expression.

“Fingers crossed on that ‘whole lives’ bit hey!” She holds up both hands, fingers crossed and pulls a grimace like smile. 

In response to Keith’s serious expression she says convincingly. “Dad, I promise, no life changing decisions will be made while on the lamb.” At least I didn’t have to lie to the old guy. I just have to hope he forgives me when he finds out. Jeez, that forgive Veronica list just keeps getting longer and longer. She thinks.

As 3.00 pm rolls around, Keith is still on the couch watching the television. Veronica is up and about, bustling in and out of Logan’s room checking to see if anything has been left behind. 

Keith doesn’t want to think about what she might have that’s important in Logans bedroom. He knows that they are probably sleeping together, he didn’t need the tea to clue him in. He sees the way they look at each other, and frankly, he knows Logans reputation. The boy was sleeping with married women while he was in high school for gods sake! 

However, he’d like to keep the illusion that his little girl is just that for as long as he can but watching her looking at home in this suite is making that hard. Who am I kidding he thinks? My daughter is about to go on the run with her boyfriend. You don’t do that if your relationship is all holding hands and chaste kisses good night! My little girl is all grown up. I just hope she’s put her trust in the right boy. He worries quietly.

Ten minutes later Veronica comes and stands behind him, putting her jacket on and watching ESPN on the screen. 

Keith leans his head back to rest on the top of the couch. “Do you think the boys would notice if the television was gone when they got back? Of all the things in this hotel room, I think I’ll miss this the most.” The screen was at least four times larger than the set in the Mars apartment, which was only one step up from still needing rabbit ears for reception.

Veronica grins down at him. “Ah, first up, you’re meant to miss me the most, it’s law! And yes, they’d notice alright. There’d be nothing to shoot things on. But Dick would just go out an buy a bigger one if it disappeared without giving it too much thought. So, if you think you can smuggle it out under your shirt, more power to you!” She pats him on the shoulder encouragingly.

A knock at the door signals Jeff Rattner’s return to the Penthouse floor. Keith flicks off the television and grabs his jacket as Veronica checks through the peep hole that it’s actually Rattner and opens the door when she sees the pale, bored countenance of her classmate.

“Time to go Mars. I’ve got strict instructions. Straight to the loading dock, no deviations. Once I deliver you there, you’re not my problem anymore.”  
“Oh Jeff, I didn’t know you cared!” Veronica announced in her faux happy voice.

Looking like he was stifling a yawn and completely impervious to the blondes insulting tone he replied in a corporate monotone. “The Neptune Grand prides itself on providing exceptional, personalised service to all our valued guests.”

Momentarily dropping the façade, he adds sarcastically. “For your information, I was paid to care. For about the next 10 minutes. So, get a move on and I can return to not babysitting spoilt girlfriends. Some of us have real work to do.” With Veronica’s glare burning into his back Rattner walks back to the lift and presses the down button.

Keith puts his hand on Veronica’s back, closes the suite door and propels her after the red jacketed boy. “Come on Veronica, let’s go. Think you and your friend here can play nicely in the lift?”

Her only response is a petulant shrug and a winkled face.

The trip down to the ground level was carried out in silence and was only broken when they stopped at a lower level to swap to the freight elevator that would take them unseen by the public to the loading docks at the rear of the building.

“Here you go, one loading dock. Enjoy!” Says Rattner as he disappears into the bows of the hotels staff only area.

Keith places Veronica behind him and carefully pokes his head around the side wall to see out into the open dock area. He’s not letting Veronica go out there until he’s sure it’s safe and he’s laid eyes on this courier Logan arranged. 

There’s only one vehicle parked in the area. Keith’s eyes open in surprise. Logan said they’d recognise the courier, but the PI hadn’t expected this turn of events. Perhaps the boy really is smarter than he looks!

“Eli.” 

“Mr Mars.” Says Weevil pushing off from the concrete wall he’s been leaning against at the bottom of the stairs that lead from the loading dock to the tarmac. “You got a little package for me?” He says with a slight smirk at the word little.

“Hey, I’m petite!” Huffs the little blonde as she pushes past her dad and starts down the stairs with him following behind. “How is it no one gets that?”

Both men smile at her outrage. 

“Eli, do you know where you’re taking Veronica?”

“I do, but I’m not sharing that with anyone, not even you. Can’t be too careful.” He says as he picks up a helmet and black leather jacket from the motorcycles seat and hands them to Veronica to put on. “You’re just going to have to trust me on this one.”

“V, your boy didn’t tell me what’s going on, and I don’t want to know, but he sounded serious, so we got to get going.”

Weevils mention of Logan got her attention. “Have you spoken to him, is he ok?” She asked urgently.

“Nah V, haven’t heard from him since this morning. Didn’t expect to, it’s not our protocol. Wouldn’t worry though, boys got nine lives, trust me I know, I tried to use up a few of them over the years.”

I’ve really got to get to the bottom of this highly improbable alliance one day. She thinks. First poker, now they have a protocol? I’m missing something. Well, the sooner I get to Logan, I can get some answers!

“Ok Kemosabe, let’s ride!” She says enthusiastically.

The biker shoots her an amused look as he gets on the bike and starts it. “Let’s get this straight girlie, I’m no one’s sidekick. If anything, I’m a knight, hence my noble steed.” He gestures to the bike between his legs.

“So, you’re Galahad?” She quips with a smirk.

Weevil takes in the jacket the Veronica is wearing, thinking of the other lively blonde girlfriend of Logans that he’d originally bought it for and returns the smirk.

“I’m clearly Lancelot.” 

Sure, Lilly Kane was no Guinevere, but at one point he really thought she be his queen, that he’d won her away from her King Arthur in the form of Logan. But she’d dumped his ass and returned to king of the 09ers without a backwards glance before destroying everyone’s lives, just like the cheating Queen had done to the round table.

Veronica smiles and shakes her head at the former PCHer before turning to her dad.

“I love you pops.” She hugs him tightly.

“Love you to Veronica. Who’s your daddy?” 

She rolls her eyes as she pulls the helmet on. “You know I hate it when you say that!” Veronica retorts as she hops on the rear of the bike and loosely wraps her arms around Weevils stocky form.

“Don’t worry sheriff, I’ll take good care of Veronica.” Weevil reassures.

“I know you will Eli. You come and see me the minute you get back to Neptune, understand?.”

“I will sir.” Says the biker, closing his visor and wheeling the motorcycle out of the docking bay and into the streets of Neptune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't write this but then decided that it was important that we see the last afternoon Keith and Veronica spend together - They had to talk before she left.
> 
> Veronica keeps her world so compartmentalised I felt that Keith needed to see her being comfortable in Logan's world as well as face some realities that no dad wants to! LOL 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter.


	5. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LoVe reunited safely thanks to Weevil, who adds his own twist to the getaway plans.

Fortunately, the rest of the trip on the back of Weevils bike is uneventful. Their tail seems to be shaken. 

The dirt trail wound on for at least 20 miles, hugging the ridge of the hill line and then suddenly dipping down through random underpasses and drains. It had seemingly been designed with the specific goal of keeping those traversing it concealed. Veronica didn’t want to think about what it was usually used for, she was just thankful it was working for them right now. 

She still didn’t know where she was, but if she had to guess they were probably near San Onofre. They’d been bearing westerly, and she thinks they’d passed under the original back road they’d been on around fifteen minutes earlier and were now closer to the coast than before.

Just before they made their final decent back to the public road, Weevil stopped the bike behind a large boulder and carefully made his way around into the open to check the coast was clear. He returned to the bike nodding his head.

“Looks like we lost them V, it’s all clear at the moment, so we’re going to make a run for it and deliver you to Ritchie Rich safe and sound.” 

Jumping back on the bike he turned his head to the side so she could hear him clearly through his helmet. “Hold on tight, could get bumpy on the way down, don’t want to lose you off the back!” 

He could feel her nod in agreeance as she wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, pulling herself tight against his back, almost resting her chin on his shoulder as he set off carefully down the narrow trail that led back towards the coast. 

Weevil smiled inside his helmet at the feeling of Veronica pressed behind him, feeling her body heat even through his leather jacket. Most girls from her side of town wouldn’t give him the time of day. The neck tattoos tend to intimidate most so called ‘nice girls’ but not Veronica Mars, she’s never been scared of him. 

He was glad that he’d never acted on the spark that had been between them when they were younger. 

He knew that they’d always have a connection, but nothing close to what she had with Echolls. That’s some fire and ice shit right there, no one could compete with that! He’d decided long ago that he could live with just being friends with the feisty blonde. Life was more interesting with Veronica Mars in it! Not to mention that the girl had mad skills should he need any more get out of jail free cards. He just hoped Echolls knew what he was doing and could keep them all safe. 

As they came down the hill Veronica can see over Weevils shoulder to where the Pacific Ocean now lays stretched out in front of them, only two or three miles further west from the black ribbon of the PCH.

I must have been close with my guess of San Onofre, probably closer to Gladiator Beach. Veronica muses, taking in the expanse of water sparkling in the late afternoon sun. 

Running off the PCH, there’s a dirt road that runs towards the ocean. At the waters edge she can just make out a small jetty with a craft moored to it, bobbing gently.  


She recognises ‘The Haul’ immediately. Aaron Echolls egotistical tribute to the movie that made him a star. ‘The Haul’ was a 45ft Sea Ray Sundancer perfect for the ‘family man’ movie star to pilot himself, pretending to a man of the people while still enjoying all the trappings of luxury. 

She knew that while Logan hated what the boat stood for; his dad used it to cheat on his mother. He’d always loved that it could be taken out without a crew, giving him and his friends complete privacy while they partied offshore. Now it seems it was to be their getaway vehicle. Nice choice Echolls, she thinks, we’ll be harder to catch this way.

Weevil skilfully pilots his bike over the PCH and down the dirt track towards the vessel. The boat drops out of sight for a few minutes as they reach sea level again. When it comes back into view, Veronica can see a Logan shaped shadow standing under the roof of the top deck. He’s got both arms above him, holding on to a railing, keeping a watch out for them.

Weevil feels his passenger slump against him, her arms slacking but still holding on, her head resting against his back like she’s relaxed, or more likely, collapsed given today's events. 

Logan jumps on to the jetty and walks quickly to meet the bike. 

Weevil pulls to a stop and waits for Veronica to dismount before kicking down the stand and removing his helmet. Veronica’s helmet and leather jacket covered in a fine film of dust are discarded on the rear of the seat before she throws herself into Logans waiting arms. 

“We were followed, they shot at us.” She mumbles distraughtly into his light grey tee shirt. Apparently she was done being strong for the day. 

“God! How? Did you lose them? Are you ok?” Questions tumble from the boys mouth as he cradles the blonde, one arm around her back, one hand in her hair. Looking over her shoulder at the biker.

“V’s phone, they were tracking her.” Weevil explains from his seat on the bike. “We disabled it and lost them for now, but they know what direction you’re heading in. You got a plan there Opie?”

Logan nods briefly at him. Holding an upset Veronica away from him slightly and dropping a kiss on top of her head, he looks down and says soothingly, “You head down into the cabin, get cleaned up and stay out of sight.” She’s about to argue “Please, go below deck and be safe. I’ll be with you in a minute and we’ll get out of here.” 

“Ok, but we really need to go, they meant business Logan, these weren’t Gorys collage buddies, they were serious.” 

She wipes the tears from her face and turns to give her biker friend a hug. “Thanks Weevil, I wouldn’t have made it without you, you really saved me this time. You stay safe on the way home, promise?”

“You know me blondie, I’m unkillable!” Smirked Weevil returning her hug. “Now get your ass in that boat before Captain Moneybags here has some sort of seizure!” 

“It’s Admiral Moneybags! How is it you scurvy dogs don’t remember my proper title? The lack of respect is astounding.” Despite the stress, Logan can’t hold back the smartass comment.

Veronica gives her trusted protector a last smile and turns to climb aboard ‘The Haul’. She trails a hand down Logans arm as she passes by. “Hurry up Admiral, I’m keen to get out of here.”

“Ahoy Matey, one minute and we’ll cast off.” He quips with a mock salute, watching over his shoulder to make sure she’s onboard safely.

Turning to face Weevil he asks, “How many of them and what type of vehicle?”

“Two, older guys, black suits, black sedan. Looked like they had some serious hardware but couldn’t get a clear shot at us.”

“Fuck!”

“Hey, I’ll ask again, you got a plan right?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not telling you.”

“Good, don’t want to know.” He says emphatically. “Hey, would it help this plan of yours if a small blonde woman was seen crossing into Mexico on the back of my bike in a few hours?”

Logan raises his eyebrows interestedly. “You can make that happen?” 

“Leave it to me. I’ll make arrangements, pick up my new passenger, turn V’s phone back on, cross the border. My passenger will vanish in the back streets of TJ. I’ll trash the phone and make sure I’m seen in all the wrong bars before I take the long way home to Neptune.” 

“This passenger, you can trust them?”

“No problems at all; my fourteen year old cousin is the right size to pass for V, put the jacket and helmet on her, no one’ll know it’s not her. I’ll get my uncle to cross before us, he can pick her straight up and have them both home before any questions get asked.”

“Hey, thanks for this man, truly. I owe you for getting Veronica here safely. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to them.” Said Logan genuinely, extending his hand to his onetime enemy. 

Weevil shakes the proffered hand. “Just take care of our girl and make sure that Uncle Eli gets to meet the little one at some point.”

Logan smiles in spite of himself at the thought of ‘Uncle Weevil’. “I will.” He says with a nod.

Weevil puts his helmet on.

“Wait!” Logan pulls out his own phone, turns it off, opens the back, removes the sim, yanks the battery out for good measure and hands the individual pieces to Weevil.

“Do me a favor and make that disappear in TJ as well would you? If they could get to Veronica’s phone, they sure as hell could get to mine and I don’t want to take any chances.”

The biker nods at Logan, pockets pieces of phone, starts the bike, kicks the bike stand up and roars off back to the PCH. 

Logan gives him a quick wave of acknowledgement at his departing form, does one last scan of the surrounding area, lightly jumps back into the cruiser, untying the one mooring rope that secured the craft to the short wood dock.

Looking down he sees Veronica standing out of sight in the gangway. She’s looking pale and shaky now that the adrenaline is wearing off. “Go and get some rest in the cabin, I’ll get us underway and come down to you soon.” He says quietly as he heads up to the control deck.

Logan quickly steers them out into open waters. He wants to be as far from shore as possible so that to prevent the boat from being clearly identified and make sure they are out of range of shooters. Open waters also give plenty of notice if anyone happens to be following them, especially on a clear, calm day like this one.

‘The Haul’ isn’t the largest vessel in the Echolls fleet, he’d picked it because it was fast. If someone did come after them by sea, they should be able to outrun most other craft. It also has a long range fuel tank, which is vital to his plans. He doesn’t mean to refuel at any point in their journey, so no one knows which direction they’ve headed.

After plotting the course and setting the auto pilot, he quickly slips below deck to check on Veronica. He finds her in the master cabin, propped up against the bedhead on the king sized bed, wrapped in the ocean blue comforter. She still looks pale but seems to have stopped shaking. She’s wearing her pensive face and chewing on her bottom lip. He knows that look. She’s worried and needs answers right now or there’s going to be trouble.

Logan slides onto the bed next to her, wrapping both his arms around her, holding her firmly but gently. She snuggles into the nook between his shoulder and neck, her hands on his chest. He can’t believe how close he came to losing her today. Thank god for Weevil and his bike. If she’d been in a car there’s every chance she’d be gone now. His family would have been taken from him through his own stupidity. He knows that he couldn’t go on if that had happened.

Veronica, as if sensing his thoughts had taken a dark turn places a kiss on his jawline to pull him back to reality. 

“So Admiral, where on the high seas are you sweeping us off to?” 

She keeps her face turned up, blue eyes taking in his profile. 

He smiles at the wall across from him. He was right, they’ve reached the interrogation portion of the day. He’d been surprised this morning at how few questions she’d thrown at him in the suite. His girl normally challenges everything! He’d been so delighted that she trusted him enough that she easily agreed to come with him that it hadn’t hit him as very un Veronica like until he’d been well outside the Neptune Marina and had time to think the mornings events through. 

“Well me hearty.” Logan begins jauntily, “The plan is to take you and our first mate,” he slides a hand between them and caresses her belly, “Somewhere safe and hole up until this all blows over.”

“So, we’re heading for Mexico?” She queries, beginning to look worried again. She’s pretty sure Logan will stand out in Mexico, especially the places he knows best. The 09er boys have been hitting the bars and beaches since any of them were old enough to drive, and they’ve not exactly kept low profiles.

“Nope, that’s just what we want them to think. We are going to partake in some classic misdirection.” Logan drops a kiss on her head, he can see her wheels turning.  


“We’ll enter Mexican waters in about 2 hours, just on sundown, kill the engines and the lights. Once it’s fully dark, I’ll disable the GPS, turn us around head full steam back North.” 

“There’s a small cove with a private dock on the far side of Catalina where we can moor to get some sleep tonight. Then we’ll be off again out deep in the shipping channel at dawn. We’ve got about two days aboard before we reach our final destination. But, for now I need to get up on deck and steer this barge and you my dear,” He kisses her nose, “Should get some sleep, we’ve got a long few days ahead of us.” 

He untangles his limbs from Veronica and the comforter and points to a large Turquoise metallic finished Tumi rolling suitcase sitting on the white upholstered bench that runs the length of the cabin wall. “There’s clothes and everything you need in there, the showers behind that door.” He nods at a well concealed door on the wall at the foot of the bed.

Veronica considers debating him but decides that she’s far too tired argue or ask any more questions right now, and that a shower to wash the fine layer of grime off of her is a welcome option at this point. “Ay Ay Admiral.” She salutes from her position on the bed and is rewarded with a cheeky grin from her boyfriend as he saunters back above deck.


	6. Stained Glass And Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weevil makes it home with news and the Neptune team make some unwelcome discoveries.

Two and half hours after he left Veronica with Logan, Weevil and his petite, leather clad female passenger crossed the border into Mexico without encountering any unwanted attention. 

Weevil just hopes these guys don’t have government resources to check ID’s and will be happy with a visual confirmation to help the ruse succeed.

He’d reactivated Veronica’s phone ten miles from border control. Just far enough out so their scent could be picked up, but hopefully not giving him too little time to get his excited baby cousin Callie safely to her dad and back into the USA. 

Everything seems to have gone to plan so far. Once his Uncles older model pickup is well clear of their pre arranged back alley meeting spot, Weevil makes his way to one of the seedier bars on the edge of the tourist precinct, careful to avoid obvious cameras. 

Parking his bike out the front, he walks in and takes a seat at the bar. Ordering a cheap Mexican beer, he looks critically around the room. Just the right mix of locals and tourists, he thinks. No one will remember who was here if anyone comes asking questions. 

He quickly reassembles Logan's phone out of sight under the bar and switches it on. If anyone is listening or keeping tabs, it should look like Veronica’s just joined Logan at this establishment. 

Throwing some cash on the bar, he finds a dark corner facing the door and slouches against the wall, sipping his beer. If any unwanted company finds the bar, he’ll be able to slip out without attracting attention. 

After fifteen minutes he strolls out onto the street, throws a quick look around before jumping on the bike and setting off towards the tourist hotel precinct through the back streets once again doing his best to avoid security cameras. 

Pulling up at the side of one of the nicer Hotels. Without bothering to dismount, Weevil quickly pulls apart both phones, removing the batteries and making sure to crush the tracker that had been in Veronica’s before tossing various pieces into the six dumpsters on offer in street. 

He pockets both SIM cards for safe keeping. He’s pretty sure that Ritchie Rich’s famous friends don’t want their personal numbers falling to the hands of the common folk, and god only knows who’s number their girl has stashed on her cell! He smirks to himself. 

Weevil rides out of the street and back onto the main drag, not bothering to avoid being seen now, he weaves his way back to the bar. 

Cruising past slowly, he recognises the black sedan from earlier. Damn, they made pretty good time he thinks as he sets off down the street at a pace that won’t draw attention and begins his long trip home to Neptune.

Later That Night In Neptune…

Keith Mars is sitting in his office at Mars Investigations thinking hard about the best way to tackle the situation his daughter and her boyfriend have landed themselves in.

Mac is sitting on the other side of his desk, her laptop open in front of her while Wallace worriedly paces across the room tossing his basketball from hand to hand. No one wants to go home until they hear from Weevil and he’s been radio silent for hours.

A knock at the front door puts them all on alert, Keith had locked it as a precaution. Given how little they know about what’s going on, the older man figured it couldn’t hurt. The last thing he wants is to have the kids in danger on his watch.

Rising, he puts a finger to his lips, indicating to the others to keep quiet. The PI pulls a small handgun from his top desk drawer, and not bothering to move closer to the door in case the person on the other side is armed, calls out.

“Sorry, we’re closed for the night.” 

“Yeah, I got a pizza delivery, special order for Mars. Is this the right address?” Weevils distinct voice penetrates through the door.

“Yes, sorry, forgot, it’s the right address, be there in a sec.” 

Keith’s concerned as to why Weevil feels the need to put on a false pretense for being at the MI offices. Not replacing his firearm he leaves his office, closing the door to keep Mac and Wallace hidden, just to be on the safe side. 

Keith can only see Weevils form through the frosted glass and MI logo on the door but opens it cautiously anyway. He’s relived when the calm face of the biker greets him, along with the welcome smell of a pepperoni pizza.

Weevil steps inside, handing Keith the pizza and waving his hand back and forth across his throat in a ‘quiet’ motion. Weevil points to the closed door of his office, Keith nods, re locks the front door and follows the boy into his office. 

“How much do I owe you?” He says following Eli’s lead.

Weevil is leaning on the side of his desk next to Mac and scribbling on a yellow post it before handing it to Keith. The two young friends look on in anticipation of finding out what’s on that paper.

‘V’s phone tracked, both phones now destroyed, L and V safe as of 4 hours ago. Is it ok to talk here?’. 

Keith reads before handing the note onto Mac and Wallace.

The former Sheriff smiles at the concerned biker.

“It’s fine Eli, I swept the place for bugs when I got here.” 

It’s a shame the Eli can’t keep his temper in check, thinks Keith. He’s got some great instincts when it comes to this line of work.

Weevil points at Mac’s laptop and Wallace, with a questioningly raised eyebrow, indicating that their electronics could be compromised.

“Good point.” Keith mouths. 

Loudly he says to Mac and Wallace.

“Hey kids, come and grab something to eat, you both must be starved. Eli, why don’t you stay a while and eat with us.” 

Mean while he’s unlocking the filing cabinet behind him and pulling out Mars Investigations latest scanning device. He runs the scanner over Mac’s laptop and her phone from which she’s been hot spotting at his desk. Both indicate a hit. 

Mac stands up suddenly, the force pushing her chair over, mouthing a silent outraged expletive and tears the back off her phone, exposing a similar tracker to the one Weevil saw in Veronica's. 

A wide eyed Wallace silently hands his phone over to Veronica’s dad. Again, the scanner lights up like a Christmas tree. Wallace makes a ‘what the hell’ gesture and looks around at his companions for an explanation.

Keith runs his phone under the device for good measure, no hits on his. 

He holds up one finger, indicating that they should hold on for a minute. He collects all their phones and Macs laptop, places them all in a medium sized brown leather zip up satchel and makes his way to the front door, his gun tucked in the back of his pants under his jacket.

“Enjoy the pizza kids, I’ll be right back, just putting out some trash.” He says with a grim smile as he disappears down the stairs.

The three teens stare at each other momentarily before Wallace shrugs and picks up a piece of pizza. 

“What? I’m hungry and you heard the man!” He says in response to the incredulous look Mac is giving him.

“If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em I say.” Says the biker as he extracts a slice from the box. “You not eating Mac?”

“Thanks anyway, but I’m not hungry. Anyway, I don’t eat anything with a face.” The still wound up hacker says. She can’t believe that someone defiled her baby. That laptop’s her life!

“Huh?” Was Weevils confused response.

“I’m vegetarian, I don’t eat animals, nothing with a face.” She clarified.

Weevil looked like he was on the verge of making a highly inappropriate comment but was stopped by Keith returning to the office.

“Nice catch Eli! Any idea how they got to all of your devices?”

“No, no idea, but when I find out who, I’ll destroy them!” Said Mac vehemently. 

“That’s the spirit Mac.” Keith replied. “How about you Wallace?”

“No, but then again, the Castle put a hidden camera in my dorm room and I had no idea, so they’ve got the ability to get to our rooms when they want.” He said in defeated tone. “What we going do Mr Mars? If they can get to us like this, how are we going to help Veronica?”

“Until tomorrow, stay off your phones. Don’t turn them off, but don’t use them either. Let’s not give them any idea that we know you are being watched. Tomorrow, go out and buy new phones at the place on Third Street, I’ll tell my buddy that you are coming, he’ll put them on the business account. Mac, can you clean your laptop?”

“Sure can, my only problem with that will be waiting until tomorrow to do it. Makes me feel violated!” She says with a shudder.

“Eli, please, tell us everything, is Veronica ok?” Says Keith, turning to him.

Weevil gives them a quick overview, including a detailed description of the car and the gunmen. Keith makes notes and asks questions to prompt the biker while Mac and Wallace look on horrified at the close calls their friends have had today.

“Bottom line is, for the moment, they are both safe and these clowns think they are in Mexico, which to the best of my knowledge they are.” Finishes Weevil.

Keith claps Weevil on the shoulder. “I can’t thank you enough son for keeping Veronica safe through all of this. You’re a true friend Eli. Anything you ever need, I’m here for you.” He finishes emotionally.

Weevil shrugs embarrassedly. “It was ‘nuthing. V woulda done the same for me, no questions asked. Well, not no questions, there’d be a lot of questions, but you get my point.” 

Keith gives him a wry smile and says to the young people.

“We all need to assume that we’re being watched, so no mention of Veronica or Logan unless you are 100% sure that you can’t be overheard. Forget about all forms of electric communication that you’d normally contact either of them. We know they don’t have phones anyway, so we need to wait for them to contact us when they. 

Go about your normal routines and we’ll meet here in the office every third night at 6.30 pm for updates. In the meantime, keep your eyes open and stay safe. I’ll work on a few angles and see what I can come up with.”

Shepherding the kids toward the front door he says. “Mac, Wallace, we’ll pick up you stuff downstairs and I’ll follow you both back to your dorms. Weevil, get yourself home safe and have some sleep. I get the feeling we are going to need all the strength we have over the coming weeks.

“Speaking of strength, is young Mr Casablancas likely to be a weak point in our plans?” He says addressing Mac and Wallace.

Mac rolls her eyes and snorts. “Not likely! Dick’s not sharp enough to be a point, weak or otherwise. As far as I can tell Dick Casablancas exists only as evidence of a weak link in the evolutionary chain.”

“I’m with Mac on that. Pretty sure the booze and salt water have pickled that dude’s brain.” 

Concurs the young basketballer as the door to Mars Investigations is locked behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real fun begins! 
> 
> From this chapter on I'll be jumping between our runaways and the team in Neptune working to bring them home.
> 
> Oh and Dick makes an appearance in his own unique style!


	7. Intimacy On The High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two on the run for LoVe. Stuck on the ocean, they've got nothing to do but talk.

Veronica is propped up on the rear deck sunbed, plump white canvas cushions behind her, arms wrapped around her knees. A white puffer jacket is draped over her, protecting against the cool morning air. Why Logan thought she'd need a jacket like this she wasn't sure, but it's coming in handy right now.

She sits in silence, taking in serenity that is the sun rising over the California coast as Logan edges ‘The Haul’ out from behind the northern edge of Catalina Island. 

This is a new angle for her, seeing the sun rise from the water. It gives a completely different perspective. It’s beautiful, almost calming to Veronica's mind.

She wishes that she’d brought her camera, but there’d been no time to go home to get her stuff. She’d tried to talk her dad into running back to the apartment for her, but he’d refused to leave her side. 

She’s lost in thoughts of how she’d frame various shots when Logan clambers in behind her on the sunbed, slotting his body around hers. 

Sighing, Veronica nestles back into the V of his legs, her head resting in the nook of his shoulder against the soft white tee he's sporting today. His warm strong arms wrap around her, holding her to him. 

She thinks back to last night.

She'd had a shower after Logan had left the cabin. Then she'd opened the suitcase Logan had pointed out and pulled on a new jeans and a loose, light long sleeved maroon knit that was far to big for her and slipped off of one shoulder. Sexy but comfortable she she'd told herself, too tired to really care much about wardrobe choices. That's when she decided just to lay down for a bit, rest her eyes for a while before joining him. It was dark in the cabin when she'd opened her eyes again. Clearly she'd gone to sleep. Being pregnant really takes it out of you she'd thought. 

Logan must have come to check on her at some point as she'd been tucked into bed, a couple of pillows placed either side to stop her rolling off.

About the same time as her dad had locked the door behind the crew at Mars Investigations, Veronica had joined Logan on the deck. Walking up behind him while he was at the controls, she'd wrapped her her arms around his torso, pressed a kiss onto his spine and just held him for a long time. He'd twisted one arm back around her while keeping a look on where he was steering them. The lights on the boat were off, and Veronica had guessed correctly that they'd entered and left Mexican waters while she was sleeping.

He'd insisted that she go back downstairs and eat something. So she'd headed into the galley and whipped up some subs from the array of lunch meats and salads the full size refrigerator was stocked with. Bringing one for them both back up, along with a Skist for her and a Coke for him. He'd thanked her with a kiss and held her to him for a minute, relishing the feeling of being close after the turmoil of the day.

She'd gone to sit at the back of the boat on the sunbed and watched the water slip by and enjoying the slight breeze generated by their movement. 

Logan had stayed at the controls. Even with the radar turned on, with the lights on 'The Haul' turned off to hide them from prying eyes, he needed to keep a close eye on their surrounds to prevent them hitting any other craft or random objects that might be floating around. The vessel was moving at low speed for safety and to keep the noise of the engine from travelling to far on the water in the quiet. 

The night was relatively still, making for a smooth ride, probably the reason she'd been able to sleep for so long. She really isn't big on boats and sleeping on them generally made her queasy. The moon was waxing, shining a silvery light across the Pacific when the light cloud cover didn't obscure it. It would have been extremely romantic if they hadn't been running for their lives from murderous hit men, she'd thought.

It was well after midnight when the dark form of Catalina Island had come into dim view to their left and Logan had edged the boat towards the shoreline while keeping them hidden from the mainland. From what Veronica could see in the pale moonlight, the rarely seen Western coast was wild, rugged and beautiful. Not unlike the boy carefully guiding them into a small, hard to spot cove just inside the southern most tip of the Island. She'd mentally shaken her head at the general sappiness of her comparison. Apparently pregnancy also turns me in to a fourteen year old girl! Don't get soft on me now Mars. She'd thought. 

Logan had switched the lights on briefly so he could safely set them up for the night. Veronica could faintly see a short, well kept wooden jetty that lead to a steep, rocky, almost cliff like hill with a stairway carved into it from top to bottom. 

Instead of docking at the jetty, he'd dropped anchor in the middle of the cove. Making sure to turn 'The Haul' so they were facing out towards the open water in case they needed a quick getaway. Then he'd killed the motor and lights before taking her hand and carefully guiding her down to the cabin where they'd curled up exhausted in each others arms and fallen asleep almost instantly.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, her eyes never leaving the vista before her. She asks quietly, almost tentatively. “Can we really do this?” 

Logan presses a kiss to the back of her head. “Going to need a little more information here Bobcat. Do you mean outwit the mob, have a baby and a life together or simply stay afloat? Because if it’s the last one, I have to say, I’m offended.” Another gentle kiss is placed on her head.

Veronica tips her head back so she can just see Logan’s expression out the corner of her eye. He looks calm but serious, also keeping his eyes forward. “I don’t know, all of the above I guess?” She says.

Logan takes exhales deeply and lifts her around so that she’s sitting crossways on his lap and he can see her face properly. 

“We’re really doing this now?” He asks, thinking at least she she’ll have to stay and fight no matter what, it’s not like she can run away from me here! 

She shrugs as well as she can inside the circle of his arms. “I guess so, now is as good a time as any right?”

Logan’s lips quirk up as he looks down at the woman in his arms. “Trapped on a boat equals instant intimacy, who knew!”

Veronica smiles wryly back. “Yep, nothing says commitment and honesty like forced intimacy right?”

She picks at the soft cotton of his shirt. “I’m pretty sure we can survive the Russians and you haven’t capsized us yet. So, can we do this? The baby and life thing I mean?” Veronica repeats her question, nervously lifting her eyes to his.

Logan smiles down at her as he gently cups her face with both is large warm hands. “You and I are still us. We’re going to piss each other off and argue. We’re both stubborn, opinionated and far too pigheaded for our own good, and we’re adding a kid to the mix! What could possibly go wrong?” He kisses the tip of the now affronted blondes nose and continues lovingly. 

“It’s going to be hard, and scary, but yes, we can do this. We just need remember that we’re on the same team. Veronica I love you. I can’t tell what the future holds.” He leans forward until their foreheads are touching. “But what I can promise is that our child will never doubt our love, and I will always be here for you both, no matter what.” He draws his head back so he can gauge his flighty girlfriends reaction. 

“That’s quite the speech Echolls, you been working on that for a while?” Her tone is jesting but her blue eyes are suspiciously misty. 

Perhaps one day she’ll become accustomed to how easily Logan exposes his feelings to people he truly cares about. Maybe that’s a trait their child will share with him she wonders.

Logan ducks his head and places a light kiss on her lips. “As Samuel Taylor Coleridge said, ‘He who is best prepared can best service his moment of inspiration’. Plus, I figured I’d give this communication thing a go, the spirit of experimentation and all that!” 

“I love you.” Veronica says simply, smiling up into Logans brown eyes. 

She doesn’t say it often, people she says that to tend to leave, so it’s become a form of self preservation not to express love verbally. She should make herself though she realises, as Logan’s eyes widen and brighten to that light, golden brown they get when he’s truly happy, the skin around them wrinkling as the huge, genuine smile works across his face. 

She’s got the power to make him happy this easily. I need to pull the stick out of my ass and tell him more often. She muses. Also, why did my internal voice just sound like Dick Casablancas? Stick out of my ass? Next I’ll be saying “Dude” and craving a beer!

She snaps back to reality, and asks more casually than a highly suspicious woman on the run probably should. “Logan, where are we going? Please don’t give me that trite quote about the journey being more important than the destination.”

Logan grins. “You need to brush up on your inspirational quotes Sugarpuss. The actual quote is ‘Life is a journey not a destination’, Ralph Waldo Emerson.”

“Fine, where exactly is our life taking us right now?”


	8. TreeTops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LoVe finally arrive at their sanctuary and Veronica gets a shock.

The sun is just peaking over the edge as Logan edges the cruiser up to the small jetty that’s concealed in its own cove just after whatever town it is Veronica could see on the river. 

They’d parked the boat overnight just off the coast and come into the river under pre dawn light. “I probably should learn the proper term for that, pretty sure you don’t ‘park’ a boat.” she thinks. 

Logan has been kept highly amused at her expense over the past few days as she’s exhibited her complete lack of nautical and maritime knowledge. He’d ribbed her that she’s had rich friends for most of her life, the least she could do is learn a few terms so she didn’t embarrass them at the Yacht Club. 

Truth is while she and Lilly had hung out on the Kane yacht occasionally during summers, Duncan and the Kane’s Captain had done all the actual sailing in and around the Neptune Marina. 

The girls mostly spent their days on board with Veronica sunbaking and Lilly pointing out other boats that had cute guys that they should sail up to. Suggestions that Duncan always ignored to his sisters enduring annoyance. 

“He’s such a boring skipper.” Lilly had complained on one of their last afternoons on the water, “We need to get ourselves a pirate captain Veronica Mars, someone who’ll bring some romance to the high seas!” 

Veronica had laughed at her and suggested that Logan would happily dress as a pirate for her, and that he had enough dramatic flair to make a great swashbuckler.  


Lilly had winked saucily at her, pretended to fan herself with her hand and simpered. “And such a fabulous swordsman he is! He can impale me anytime! I do love to walk his plank, if you get my drift Veronica Mars!”

Veronica had blushed hotly at her friends thinly veiled reference to sex with Logan. 

Lilly had laughed at her prudishness, then twirled around, bounced to the pointy end and assumed the classic Titanic pose. Her barely there bikini that Celeste would have made her change attracting no little attention from the male population of passing craft.

Veronica isn’t a boat person. The Mar’s are land based creatures she’d decided long ago, so she was pleased when Logan had told her last night that they were leaving the boat and returning to firm ground today. 

She still doesn’t know what his plans are, which would normally bug the living hell out of her. Fact is, she’s feeling so tired and drained from a combination of morning and sea sickness that she can’t be bothered by much at all. Still, she still wouldn’t mind knowing where they are and has been observing landmarks as they motored in. 

She knows there’s a large township on the coast, she could see the lights last night and the riverbank at first was heavily populated. But for the past hour they’d been slowly motoring East, the banks had been nothing but vegetation, providing her with no clues at all.

Logan shouts down to her, just as the boat is about to bump into the jetty, reminding her that her job was to put the bollards between the boat and the wooden jetty so neither is damaged by the other in the docking process. 

She’d been distracted. Not only was she trying to work out where they were, but there was a young, long haired, bearded hippy guy wearing what appears to be Josephs Technicolor Dream coat who wouldn’t look out of place at the Mooncalf Collective doing some sort of yoga salute to the rising sun on the bank nearby.  


Well at least he doesn’t look like a mob hitman, pretty sure they don’t do colours, or yoga for that matter. Or is yoga a good lifestyle choice for such a high pressure career? She ponders, absent mindedly placing the last bollard.

Logan appears next to her. Having killed the engine, he’s going through the process of tying the boat to the dock securely.

“Would yoga be beneficial to a hitman?” She asks.

Logan pauses working on the slip knot, looks up at her puzzled. 

“That’s random Bobcat, I guess we can say that your pregnancy brain is kicking in.” 

Searching his memory for a suitable quote that might provide an answer, the closest he can come up with is. “Rumi said, ‘Live life as if everything is rigged in your favour.’ I guess if you have a gun, you can take that to heart! But if I had to guess? Overall, hitmen, not particularly spiritual people.”

“Sorry, that was weird, ignore me.” She acknowledges.

‘Joseph’ who Veronica can now see is in his mid twenties, brown eyed and wearing what appears to be roman sandals (no socks thankfully, so perhaps he’s not a murdering psychopath!) with his striking outfit approaches the boat and waves from the end of the short jetty. 

“Morning! Are you Naomi’s people?” He calls out.

He must have seen the blondes vacant stare and says, “I’m Jamie.” By way of zero explanation to Veronica’s mind.

“We’ve got her package onboard, are you ready for it now?” Logan responds casually enough, but Veronica knows him well enough to pick up the slight edge in his voice.

“Sure am. Oh, sorry, forgot! The Geese Fly High.” Says Joseph/Jamie conspiratorially, before checking over his shoulder and winking back at them.  
Veronica is now more confused than ever but she feels Logan relax next to her.

“The frost is on the grass.” He quips back at Joseph/Jamie, who appears delighted by the response. 

She looks at Logan quizzically. “What you’ve never heard that Get Smart countersign? I thought you’d be all over code words Ms PI!” 

“What?”

“You know, countersign? Codewords that allow you to verify peoples identity? Used widely in covert operations? This one is from the Get Smart episode ‘Double Agent’.” Logan finishes smugly, looking at his girlfriend for confirmation of his brilliance. 

When none is forthcoming, he returns his attention to Jamie.

“Come aboard. Mind giving me a hand with our stuff? It’s all packed below deck.”

Jamie clambers down on to the deck, slightly hampered by his coat? Dress? Robe? Veronica isn’t quite sure what to call the garment that appears to be made of hemp or sac cloth. It’s clearly hand woven, she’s pretty sure you can’t get that kind of rough texture from any commercial fabric product produced in this century. 

He gives Veronica a wide friendly smile and disappears below deck, reappearing shortly carrying her suit case, followed closely by Logan with his own duffel.

Logan locks the door to below deck, pockets the key and does one final check of the moorings to ensure ‘The Haul’ is secure, jumps onto the jetty and holds his hand down to help Veronica up on to it.

She eyes his hand, shakes her head at his action but takes it anyway, allowing her boyfriend to assist her with conquering the forty centimetre rise onto the wooden jetty. 

“You know I’m not that fragile, I can do this without your help.” She huffs mildly exasperated.

Logan tucks his arm in hers and looks lovingly down at her as they stroll of down the jetty after Jamie who leads the way.

“I know, but I was feeling chivalrous. You wouldn’t deny me the opportunity to be gallant would you?” 

She looks up to find him fluttering his eyelashes at her and can’t help but laugh softly at the big goofy boy. 

He looks happy to be off the boat, she thinks. Logan had noticeably relaxed the further they got from Neptune with no sign of pursuit. The first 36 hours he was on high alert, only sleeping when he absolutely needed to. He’d go to sleep with her, keeping her warm and safe in his arms, a protective hand resting on her belly, but she’d wake up alone. 

“So, my gallant knight, where to now?” 

She wonders how her other knight is, hoping that Weevil was safe on his home turf in Neptune.

“Not sure. Jamie, my man, where are we off to next?” Logan’s voice is light and friendly. Definitely happy to be off the boat confirms Veronica.

Jamie led them to a small, well kept car park and placed Veronica’s case in the back of a pickup, throwing a horse blanket over to protect it from dust.  


Veronica looked at the vehicle in askance and shot side eye at Logan. If he’d been appalled by her old Le Barron, he’d rather walk barefoot to their destination than be seen in this vehicle she thinks.

The model was hard to determine as it looked like it had been repaired over the years with whatever part or panel happened to be handy, regardless of fit, color or rust content. In fact, it gave Jamie's techicolour coat a run for its money in the paint color department thought Veronica.

“Hop in.” Said Jamie brightly, opening the drivers door and getting in. It’s not locked!”

Logan dropped his duffel in the tray, taking in the glories of their new transportation as he moved to open the passenger door for Veronica.

“Blatant recklessness! With such a priceless vehicle I can’t think why he doesn’t take more care.” Snarked the boy who’d been considering Lamborghini's as a family car only days ago.

She smiled, but poked her elbow in his ribs, hissing. “Be nice, I’m not walking if you get us thrown out!”

“Yes my love, anything for you my queen. I bow to your wishes.” 

He helps her into the vehicle with one arm, tucking the other behind his back like a waiter and giving a little bow. 

“Oh shut up and get in the truck Echolls.” 

He just grinned at his slightly annoyed girlfriend and jumped into the remaining seat, lightly draping an arm over her shoulders, his other arm relaxed along the sill of the open passenger side window.

Jamie turned the key, and to Veronica’s surprise the truck roared, quite literally to life. She’s never heard a passenger vehicle sound so loud. After a few seconds the noise dropped away to a dull roar and the rattling of the loose exhaust pipe became the more prominent noise, competing with the burble of country music coming from the antiquated radio.

Looking around Veronica takes in her surrounds as they pull from the back road that led away from the jetty to a rural road called Blue Slough Road. Which doesn’t help her with location at all, she huffs.

“Do you two need anything before we head up?” Asks Jamie. “Montesano is the only big center, but you can get most basics from Wishkah if you don’t mind a limited range.” He added helpfully.

Veronica looks at Logan for direction, thinking this is your rodeo buddy.

“Thanks man, we’re all set. Let’s head for them thar hills!” Logan says cheerfully with a wink at Veronica.

“No problem, my friends. We’ll be home in around an hour.” 

“Where are we going?” Veronica mouths frustratedly at her now remarkably cheerful boyfriend.

Infuriatingly Logans only response was a knowing grin and a light kiss on her cheek.

Veronica shot him her patented ‘You’ll pay for this later’ look. 

Jamie drove casually but safely as he navigated them on to what the signs told Veronica was Olympic Highway 12 in the direction of Montesano. Tracts of lush green farmland and scrubby forest line the road as Veronica keeps a keen eye out for any signs that’ll give her a clue to their whereabouts. 

A large green directional road sign appears on her right, listing distances to closer towns and announcing that they are in Washington State.

Washington State! That’s where we are? She thinks. I knew we’d traveled a fair distance but didn’t realize we were this far up the coast. We’re almost in Canada! Well I guess that explains the puffer jacket in my luggage! But why are we so far up?

As their drive continues, Veronica tries to puzzle out where the hell Logan is taking them. Clearly the irritating asshole isn’t going to share! She throws a sideways glare at him. 

He’s looking around, taking in the scenery, pretending not to feel her growing annoyance. She knows he can though because the jackass gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, damn him!

The truck of many colors, as Veronica has mentally dubbed it, makes a left onto a small rural road heading North. The road takes on a slowly increasing incline. There’s still farmland intermittently, but pines and beech trees begin to thicken around them as they continue to climb higher.

After around forty minutes of driving a battered sign with faded, peeling paint proclaims ‘Welcome to Wishkah’ with the words ‘Logging Country’ in cursive under it.

The town is tiny, a small general store that doubles as post office and bank, a bar and a handful of houses. 

Jamie pulls the truck to a shuddering stop out the front of the general store. 

“Got to grab a few things before we head on up.” He says cheerfully hopping out and tripping up the wooden steps to the stores front door.

Veronica takes advantage of his absence and whips around to face Logan. “Where hell are we Echolls?” She demands, not bothering to hide her annoyance. Truth is she’s feeling a bit queasy this morning and that’s not helping her mood, which is never exactly sunny to begin with when she’s kept in the dark.

Logan gives her an irritating grin and drops a kiss on her nose. 

“Did you not see the sign Sugarpuss? I thought you PI types were supposed to be observant!” He smirks and throws his arms out as wide as the confines of the truck allow. “Behold, the thriving metropolis of Wishkah!”

Veronica frowns is winding herself up to let the pain in the ass have it, when he disarms her by changing his expression from playful jackass to concerned boyfriend.

His eyes soften, keeping his right arm around her, he runs his left across her belly. “Is jellybean behaving this morning? Want me to go and grab you something to eat?” He asks quietly.

Veronica relaxes slightly into his embrace.

“No, I don’t think food is my friend this morning.” She admits. 

He leans down and kisses her head at the admission. Veronica Mars admitting some form of weakness. This is new, he thinks. 

Looking up at him she asks wearily. “Logan, where are we going?”

Logan smiles at her impatience. He’s actually surprised and impressed she’s not cracked it days earlier and interrogated him to breaking point on the boat. 

“TreeTops.” He relents. “It’s an artists enclave about fifteen minutes further up this road.” He sees Veronica forming more questions in her mind and cuts her off before she can verbalise them. “I trust the person who runs it implicitly. We’ll be safe there until we can go home. I promise.” He finishes.

Veronica goes to speak, but pauses, sifting through the information he’s just shared. Putting his words together with the truck and coat of many colours, she’s forming a disturbing picture.

“When you say artists enclave, do you mean commune?” She queries apprehensively. Images of the Mooncalf Collective flicking through her head.

Before he can answer, the whole truck bounces in time to a loud thump from behind them. Logan immediately tenses, and spins around on the seat, looking for threats out the rear window while pushing Veronica down to his lap, out of harms way. 

He relaxes. It’s just Jamie and an older man, probably the store owner dumping crates of supplies into the trucks open tray. 

Jamie waves farewell to the man as he re joins them and the truck roars to life once more and judders off up the road.

Pine trees are now thick along the road, and they can just see the ribbon of a river glinting in the sunlight peaking between them. 

Jamie swings into a narrow dirt, tree lined driveway that you’d miss if you didn’t know it was there. 

The driveway ends in a large clearing, surrounded by trees. Random out buildings, including a large barn sit on either side. Large, well tended food gardens sit nestled between the buildings.

However, the centerpiece is the large, sprawling, single story, white washed timber ranch style house which is set at the base of the large, tree covered hill that rises up behind it. The green of the trees beautifully contrasting the white smoke floating gently up from the rustic stone chimneys.

The house has a wide, welcoming porch that runs the entire length. Comfortable wicker chairs are scattered along it at various points to catch the sun. Large, brightly colored mosaic pots with lush plantings add to the overall feeling of comfortable luxury the home exudes, almost at odds with its sylvan surroundings.

Jamie pulls the truck up to the hand laid stone walkway that leads to the main door.

Turning to the couple, he says brightly, “Welcome to TreeTops!” 

All three exit the rickety truck. Logan and Jamie retrieve the luggage, placing it on the ground at the start of the walkway. 

“I’ll catch you both later when you’ve settled in.” Jamie informs them as he returns to the truck and drives off slowly towards the barn.

Veronica looks up at Logan, who’s standing beside her, holding her hand tightly. His eyes not leaving the porch. 

A female figure rises gracefully from one of the wicker chairs and moves towards them in a way Veronica finds familiar.

Her face is shrouded in shadow as the morning sun hasn’t penetrated under the porch. The woman is dressed in a long, loose, caftan printed with a bold Moroccan pattern in blues and oranges on a silver silk background. Chunky silver bracelets adorn older wrists and flat, blue strappy sandals compete the outfit. 

She stops at the edge of the porch and says theatrically, “The geese fly high!”

Veronica feels rather than sees Logan smile as he replies with the appropriate countersign. “The frost is on the grass.”

The unknown woman gives a musical laugh, throwing out both arms towards Logan saying. “My dear little one, you haven’t changed a bit! Come here, I’ve missed you so much!” As she steps down onto the path revealing herself in the sunlight.

Veronica drops Logan's hand in shock. 

Lynn Echolls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took a while to write - Logan was playing up and just wouldn't tell me where he was going! LOL.
> 
> This chapter is mainly from Veronica's POV as she's following along with his plan as patiently as she can. I think she's doing well myself. Normally she'd be refusing to budge until she knew every single detail. ;-)
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who's commented and left Kudos. I'm thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this fic.


	9. 'Aint Life Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac sets out to murder Dick for sheer stupidity only to reluctantly change her mind.

Mac storms through the lobby of the Neptune Grand, her blue streaked hair bouncing around her. She’s laser focused on acquiring and destroying her target.

Only last week I assured Veronica’s dad that Dick wasn’t smart enough to be a problem. Now I discover that he’s enough of a moron to actively cause them! She fumes.

She thinks back to how she’d uncovered the depths of Dick’s stupidity as she makes her way up to the Penthouse.

The day after the ‘departure’, as she’d taken to calling her best friend going on the run from Russian hitmen. She’d removed the tracking software from her laptop and installed new anti virus and intrusion software. Hell, Mac had even considered doing some sort of cleansing chant over her baby. She hears sage is good for that. 

Parker would probably know, but she’s gone. After her break up with Logan she decided that Hearst was over for her and she’d transferred back home. Mac actually misses her. They were perennially different people, but Parker was just so nice, she’d won the computer geek over.

When Mac was confident in her hardware again, she’d gone hard core into trying to find Veronica and Logan with no success. That’s a good thing right? She thinks to herself.

None of their email addresses had been touched and their phones were destroyed, and no new handsets had been activated to their numbers. 

Credit cards and bank account activity were also a bust. Which stands to reason, Mr Mars had already told them that Logan was seriously cashed up. Plus, there’s no way Veronica would be that stupid. She’d make them use cash all the way.

Mac had set up Nationwide social media and news alerts on Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, Veronica Kane, Veronica Reynolds, Veronica Echolls (god help us!) and Logan Lester. If any of these popped up online, Mac would get a text. She didn’t expect to though.

As a PI Veronica loved social media to track and find information for cases while happily ridiculing those stupid enough to give their privacy away, but she didn’t hold active accounts in her own name. Amber had one though. Hmm, Amber? Add Amber alias variants to the alerts, thinks Mac.

Logan loathed the thought of sharing information with anyone. His life had been on public display since the day he was born. There’s no way Logan, who even avoided email if he could, would have an online presence. Mac decided.

So far they’d avoid cameras and drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. They’d worked hard to keep a low profile and stay off the radar, both figuratively and literally. Smart!

Which brings her back to today when an hour earlier she’d found herself staring in disbelief at her screen. 

On it, is a social media picture of a larger than life Dick Casablancas partying in a dark bar in Mexico over the weekend. His stupid, red, sweaty, alcohol affected face is pushed close to the camera and he's holding a shot of clear liquor Mac can only assume is tequila up to his open mouth.

Normally Mac would find that disturbing enough, but the truly disturbing image in this picture, is the one of Logan in the background, laughing and holding a beer while he talks to a blonde that could easily be Veronica.

The idiot surfers accompanying post reads.

“Partying hard with my boy Logan in TJ. It’s time to get our drink on!”

Fabulous, now anyone with a computer and half a brain knows that Logan and Veronica are in Mexico. Way to narrow the field to your buddy with a target on his back Dick!

Right, action time Mackenzie. She thinks as she pounds on the door to Logans suite. I get the moron to take the post down and then kill him for outright stupidity. She decides. I wonder if Wallace will be up for helping me hide the body? 

She pounds again on the door and taps her foot impatiently.

The door swings open to reveal a slightly sleepy Dick Casablancas wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. 

It’s 4.30 in the afternoon, what the hell does he do all day that requires a nap? Thinks Mac.

“Jeez, calm down Ghostworld, did you learn knocking from the Ronnie Mars school of”, he pauses to think, his face wrinkled in concentration before saying, “knocking?”

“Grab clothes and come with me now! And my name is NOT Ghostword!”

“I’m not going anywhere, you came here.” The blonde shakes his head.

“Fine, no pants it is!” Says Mac, grabbing Dicks firm, tanned arm and dragging him off towards the lift.

“Dude, this is like kidnapping or some messed up shit.” He complains but allows Mac to take him anyway.

In the brief wait for the lift, Mac remembers the bugs, the whole reason she didn’t go into the room.

“Give me your phone Dick.” She holds out an imperious hand for the black rectangle he held in his hand. Why Dick was in his underwear but still had his phone she didn’t want to know.

“No way, that’s like an invasion of my privacy, infringing on my civil rights or something, Ghos… Mac.” Her glare had stopped him dead. 

He looks abashed and meekly hands the device to her. 

Mac promptly drops in it the large green plant next to the lift. 

“Hey!”

“You can pick it up later, it’s perfectly safe there.” She reassures the disgruntled surfer.

The lift doors open. Mac drags him in and pushes the button for two floors down. 

“Hey Mac, where are we going?” Dick asks tentatively. “You know if you have a room down here and you want to climb aboard the Dick Train, you could have asked nicely.”

Mac turns an incredulous stare on the boy.

“What, when you aren’t being all weird and stuff, you’re pretty hot.” He says by way of explanation.

Mac let’s out a long sigh as the lift doors open to the new level and she pulls him out into the long corridor of the regular hotel rooms.

“No Dick, let me be very clear, I do NOT want to sleep with you. I will never want to sleep with you. Do you understand me?”

Dick runs a hand down his chest and makes a hip thrusting motion. “Are you sure, because a lot of ladies enjoy their time on the ride. Check out this caboose!” He says playfully slapping his own ass and gyrating to unheard music.

Mac looks shocked and horrified at the trust fund baby’s antics.

“No! Now repeat after me. I understand that most women do NOT want to ride the Dick train.”

“Aw, come on Mackie, don’t be like that.” Dick says playfully, not realising how much danger he was in at the present time.

Mac’s a smart woman, she knows when logic can’t win in the face of oblivious stupidity and gets to the reason for her visit.

“Do you not care that our collective best friends are on the run from hitmen?” She almost yells at Dick.

Her tone seems to get his attention.

“Yeah, that’s some serous 007 shit that Logan and Ronnie got themselves into.”

“Then why the hell did you expose them to the world with that dumb ass social media post? Didn’t you know they were in the background?” She demands.

A big dopey grin appears on Dicks face. 

“Sure did Mackie! Up high!” He holds his right hand up for Mac to high five him.

She doesn’t move.

“Hey, don’t leave a dude hanging. Come on it was genius am I right?” His hand still up.

Everything in Macs posture tells Dick that the computer geek does not understand.

“It was subterranean!” Dick says helpfully, like that explains it all.

“ “It was underground?” Mac asks puzzled. 

“ “No, it was like tricky shit, you know, subterranean.” 

“Mac shakes her head. “You mean subterfuge?” She says almost hopefully. 

“Whatever. It was all part of the plan. Logan heads for Mexico with Ronnie, after that I don’t know where he’s going. All I had to do was head down to TJ for the weekend about two weeks after they disappeared and post these old photos of me and Logan from our last trip.”

“You were making it look like they were still there.” 

Mac finally see’s the reasoning behind his actions. Perhaps he’s not as stupid as I gave him credit for.

“Yep! I can do super sneaky pixie spy stuff too.” He said proudly. “Logan even found a picture of him chatting up some blonde that looks just like Ronnie from behind.” He grins remembering the weekend. “But hey, you can’t tell Ronnie about ok? Nothing happened though I swear, he’s like so whipped!” He shakes his head at the thought of his friends downfall.

“I hit TJ, post the pic, lay low in one of dad’s hotels for a couple of days. Head back here, tell a few of the guys what a great weekend Logan and I had, and that he says hi and that he was planning staying down there for a bit. Rumour established.”

He holds his fist out for a bump, which Mac grudgingly taps and Dick does his classic ‘exploding fist’ action.

“So, what’s next?” Dick questions. “Got any secret missions you need to send me on? Because I’m totally up for whatever!”

“Thanks Dick, we’ll keep that in mind. But right now, the best thing you can do for Veronica and Logan is to keep on going about your daily routine, whatever that is, and not speaking about their plan to anyone but me, Wallace and Mr Mars. Can you do that?”

“Sure thing Mackie, piece of cake.” He gives her a one gun finger salute as she calls the lift back to this floor.

“Oh, and Dick, your phone could be bugged, so don’t use that to talk about them. Both mine and Wallace’s were, and they got to Veronica’s as well. Both of their phones are now out of action and we have no way of contacting them. Don’t suppose Logan left you a 007 way to covertly get hold of him?” She asks hopefully.

“Sorry, dude, nope. The plan was he goes dark and will come up when he thinks it’s safe. He won’t take chances, not now Ronnie’s with him.”

The lift arrives to take Mac back to the lobby, there’s no need to ride back to the Penthouse level and she figures Dick can take the next one.

“Hey, we’re all meeting at Mars Investigations on Thursday night at 6.30, why don’t you come by.” Mac offers. They should at least keep him in the loop she thinks, he is Logan’s best friend.

The doors open and she hops in, followed by Dick.

“Ah Dick, this is heading down, how about you catch the next one back up.” 

“No problemo Mackie, I should escort you out, it’s like the gentlemanly thing to do when a lady comes calling.” Dick says, relaxing against the mirrored surface of the lift, headless of the fact that a complete outline of his bare back is being pressed onto the public lift wall for all to see.

“Dick, you haven’t got clothes on.” Mac reminds him.

“Oh yeah, I know, that’s no biggie, I just won’t get out of the lift. I often go down the restaurant for breakfast in my PJ’s, so it’s totally cool.” Dick says casually.

“Management must be thrilled.” Was the only retort a stunned Mac could come up with.

“You’d think right? But no, they’ve asked me not to a few times. I don’t see the problem. I mean if anything I’m a draw card for the ladies. They should put me on the posters.” He concludes seriously.

“Mmmhm.” Astounded, Mac really had no words for that.

A ding indicated that they’d at last reached the lobby of the Grand. The lift doors opened to reveal the expanse of marble lobby and three stunned, conservatively dressed elderly female guests, who were not expecting to see a blue haired girl and a tall mostly naked man child when the doors slid open.

Mac stepped out, waving her farewell, not meeting the scandalised eyes of the elderly women and made her way swiftly across towards the outside world where semi naked Dick Casablancas’s didn’t exist in her day to day.

“Bye Mackie!” Called Dick after her departing form before turning his attention to the three women.

“Ladies, welcome, what floor are we off to?” He asked with his standard goofy grin, laying on the charm thick as the doors slid closed on the mismatched group.


	10. It's All Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica recovers from shock as the truth is revealed and LoVe get settled in their new hideout.

She’s alive??!

Veronica is stunned, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide as Lynn makes her way down the path to them.

Logan drops Veronica’s hand and walks into the other woman’s embrace, hugging her fiercely.

As the two break away from the embrace the older woman puts both her hands on Logan’s cheeks, inspecting his face closely and saying affectionately.

“Look at you! Still my cheeky little monkey I see, and you remembered our code words!” She smiles widely him, her silver bangles jangling and glinting in the sunlight.  


Catching sight of Veronica over his shoulder, she drops her hands from Logan’s face and says, “Well aren’t you pretty my dear!” She looks back to Logan. “Monkey Boots, who do we have here?”

Veronica opens and closes her mouth, trying and failing to form words, her brain scrambling to catch up with what she’s seeing.

This woman isn’t Lynn Echolls! 

Veronica can see that now. She looks so much like her, but with subtle differences. This lady looks like Logans mom would have if she’d avoided cosmetic procedures and lived a softer life outside of Hollywood.

Logan turns and wraps an arm around Veronica, pulling her to his side.

“Naomie, this is Veronica. My girlfriend, and this”, he places his other hand on Veronica’s stomach, “is jellybean, our unexpected stowaway.” 

“Veronica, this is my Aunt Naomie, my mother’s older sister.” He explains looking at her.

Veronica gasps, letting out the breath she’d apparently been holding. “Sister? You look so much like her, I thought for a second.” She stops, catching herself. “Never mind what I thought! It’s lovely to meet you.” 

Naomie reaches out and clasps Veronica’s hands in hers. 

“Veronica, such a lovely name, welcome!” 

Looking back at her nephew she gives him a knowing look.

“A baby, well, well, isn’t this wonderful news! Lynn would be so happy to see you starting a family.”

Logan gives his aunt a small, slight sad smile and says softly. “Yeah, she would.” Glancing at Veronica and reaching out for the blondes hand. “She’d be extra happy to know that Veronica is her grandchild’s mother.”

Veronica shoots him a soft look of appreciation at the declaration.

“Well, let’s not stand here all day, let’s get you three settled, then you can tell me what mischief you’ve gotten yourselves into. I’ve set you up in the cottage. It’s out of the hub of activity and will give you both some protection and privacy.”

Naomie was looking expectantly past them at something in the clearing. The light hum of an electric motor and soft crunch of wheels on dirt behind them was all the warning they had of an approaching vehicle.

“Jade, my dear, right on time as always!” Says Naomie lightly clapping her hands.

“Pop your bags on the luggage tray Monkey Boots, hop in, and we’ll have you up the hill in a jiffy.”

The luggage tray was attached to what looked like the bastard child of a golf cart and an ATV. It was almost as cobbled together as the pickup they’d arrived in, and was driven by a slim, pale skinned, black haired girl even shorter than Veronica.

Jade smiled at them both and waved a shy hello as Naomie took a seat next to her. 

“Come on Monkey Boots. You heard the lady, let’s move it.” Veronica teases Logan. 

She was going to have to find out from his Aunt just how that nickname had come about. Veronica has known Logan a long time and has never heard him called anything but his full name by others, it rarely even gets shortened.

Sure, Lilly sometimes called him Lover, but Veronica had always wondered if she called all the guys she was involved in Lover, just to stop her getting caught out mixing up their names. Even she only called him by her playful sarcastic pet name on occasion, and then only in private.

Logan rolled his eyes but moved to comply with his bossy girlfriend. He knew the interrogation that was coming. Sighing in resignation he placed their bags securely on the rear of the cart, slid into the back seat next to Veronica and put an arm around her.

“I don’t want to hear about it.” He whispered into her ear.

“Oh, but I do. I want to hear all about it Monkey Boots.” She smiles innocently at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Just hold on while we go up the hill Sugarpuss. I don’t want you two falling out of our chariot!” He responded, knowing that he was already beaten.

Jade piloted the cart up a steep dirt track that began just to the right of the house and was only wide enough for one vehicle to move in either direction. A mix of pine and beech trees lined the track and spread across the heavily forested hill.

About half a mile up the track stopped at a neat cottage, built more in the English style than the wood cabin that she’d expected to see. The timber exterior was silvering with age and a short porch ran out from the front door. Solar panels lined the roof.

The cart pulled to a stop at the front porch. Naomie, Veronica and Logan disembarked, Logan grabbing their gear off the back before Jade started back down the hill.

Naomie opened the front door that gave onto a short hallway that led into a small but well appointed kitchen. From there the floorplan flowed into a decent sized lounge room with a dark brown micro suede sectional with a chaise at one end. The master bedroom was directly off that with a queen size bed and ensuite bathroom. Another bedroom, bathroom and laundry room could be accessed via a door from the kitchen. A small but pretty cottage garden could be seen from the windows in the lounge and master bed. The natural forest providing a lovely frame for the garden.

Striking abstract landscapes done in oil paint hang tastefully throughout, and polished floorboards covered with cream rugs gave the whole cottage a warm, comfortable vibe. 

Naomie dropped the keys on the black granite kitchen island and smilingly observes the young couple.

“So, tell me my dears. What do I need to know to keep you safe?” She says placidly, like fugitives turn up on her doorstep every day.

For all I know they do. Thinks Veronica. I didn’t even know Logan even had an Aunt, let alone know anything about the woman. Logan never mentioned her. I just assumed Lynn was an only child when I was searching for her. That’s pretty sloppy PI work right there Veronica! She mentally chastises. She also didn’t appear in any of the Echolls financial records I saw during the Charlie Stone debacle, so her money must come from other sources. 

“Long story short.” Logan begins, placing their bags just inside the kitchen. “We’ve pissed of a small but dedicated section of the Russian Mob and there’s a hit on us both. So here we are for a long overdue family reunion!” He says ruefully.

“We need to lay low until this blows over. No one can know we are here. It’d be better if no one knows our real names either. I plan on going by Will Lester, I’ve got ID to back that alias up.”

Naomie smiles at him. “He’d be honored you know. You even look a bit like him when he was younger. You’ve certainly got his cheek.” She finishes with a wink.

Logan smiles gratefully. He didn’t remember much about his grandfather, but he knew his mom spoke of him with affection.

“Veronica, how do you want to be known dear and do you need ID?” Queries Naomi.

Logan smirks at the idea that Veronica would need improvised ID. His kickass PI girlfriend probably has six or seven fully backed personas in her purse right now.

Veronica smiles brightly and assumes her new personality’s perky voice and stance. “Hi, I’m Amber Reynolds. I’m an arts student from UCLA. Isn’t this just the cutest cottage, couldn’t you just die?” 

“Veronica is a PI. She works with her dad who’s back in Neptune trying to clear this up for us.” Logan explains to his amused looking aunt. “My girl’s always prepared for any situation!” He says with a proud grin.

Laughing the older woman says. “I see you’re in good hands. I’ll leave the two of you to settle in. The fridge is fully stocked and the generator is gased up in case the solar goes out, but you should be fine, the battery system Jamie hooked up is very reliable.”

She looks around, checking to see if she’s forgotten to tell them anything.

“Oh, sorry children, there’s no television or phone up here, so you’ll have to keep yourselves amused.” She grins saucily at them, her expression reminding Logan sharply of his mother, before glancing at Veronica’s belly and adding wickedly. “But apparently you two have the amusing each other taken care of.” 

Veronica blushes at her boyfriend’s moms doppelganger alluding to her sex life. Logan smiles smugly and draws Veronica closer to him.

“We’ll manage. ‘Necessity is the mother of invention’, Plato.” Quotes Logan, placing a kiss on Veronica’s temple.

Naomi gives a musical laugh. “Well, enjoy the rest of your day. I’ll pop up in the morning and see how you are.”

With a swish of her silk caftan, Logan's aunt floats out the front door leaving the couple looking at each other in the kitchen of their new hideout.

Logan grabs their luggage and takes it through into the bedroom, placing both next to a large chest of drawers to be dealt with later on.

He toes of his sneakers at the foot of the bed and throws himself backwards onto the chocolate brown comforter. His long, muscular form taking up a significant portion of the queen sized mattress. Making himself comfortable, he tucks his arms behind his head, causing his shirt to ride up, exposing the bottom of his tanned, toned abs. 

Wiggling his eyebrows at Veronica, he asks in a low gravelly voice that invites her to play along.

“What now Amber?” 

Veronica twirls a piece of her hair around her finger in a ditsy Amber move, taping one finger on her pouty bottom lip pretending to think. 

She stops twirling and gives a little excited Amber jump, clapping her hands together. 

“I know just what I want to do.” She squeals and begins crawling up the bed towards the now very pleased with himself boy who’s sporting a cocky grin.

She straddling his body, she settles on his chest, pinning his arms back with her hands. 

Logan licks his lips and wiggles in anticipation under her.

Amber’s perky, playful expression is suddenly replaced with Veronica’s wicked 'gotcha' look. 

“So, Monkey Boots?”……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one's too disappointed that Lynn isn't alive in this fic.
> 
> I've always remembered Logan mentioning his Aunt in S4 when listing the people he'd told about the wedding and thought she could be a fun character to play with.
> 
> We'll see a lot of LoVe and their new friends in chapters to come, but next I think we need to return to Neptune.


	11. Nandos and Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after LoVe slip out of Neptune, the team assemble at Mars Investigations where Dick shares a unique strategy to locate the couple.... sort of.

The furious clicking of Macs keyboard is the only audible sound in the Mars Investigation offices. 

Wallace is on one side of Veronica’s desk pouring over possible leads on the fugitives whereabouts, a frown marring his usually happy face. 

Mac is perched in Veronica’s chair trying to work her magic. 

Keith Mars is at his desk going over he evidence that they’ve collected over the past three weeks to try and identify a pattern or turn up some clue as to the missing couples location.

Dick sits quietly on the couch staring vacantly at the stapler in his hands. He’d lifted it from Veronica's desk and has been flipping it over in the air to keep himself occupied and not annoy Mac. 

She’d already threatened to erase his trust fund once this morning for peering over her shoulder and try to help. He didn’t think she’d do it, but she had that don’t mess with me look on her face, and he really liked his trust fund, so wasn’t willing to risk it for the sake of a bit of noise in the room. 

Dick wasn’t good with silence, it generally meant that nothing fun was going on. No fun meant no distraction, and Dick wasn’t keen on being left alone with nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

That’s why he liked living with Logan, the dude was always up for action, surfing or playing video games. Importantly, he never pressed too hard about feelings and shit. He knew instinctively when Dick needed to be pulled out of a funk and did it without making a big deal of it, like a good bro should. No need to talk it out, just pound a brews and shoot some zombies, that’s all Dick needed to be happy.

“It’s hopeless!” Mac frustratedly pushes her laptop away.

“They headed for Mexico and then vanished! They don’t appear anywhere on CCTV, haven’t used debit or credit cards. Veronica hasn’t even logged onto her laptop! No wonder the FBI can’t find Duncan Kane if Bond had anything to do with his disappearance.” Mac looks nervously skyward as if checking for satellites or listening devices.

“Not that she did, if anyone happens to be listening.” She stammers out louder than necessary.

“We have the place swept for bugs weekly Mac.” Keith Mars appears in his doorway chuckling. “But I do appreciate your finely tuned sense of paranoia, I see why my daughter likes you.”

“What about the boat?” Wallace queries. “Did they sink it, re paint it or just keep going to Australia in it? I mean its gotta be somewhere, am I right? I mean, it’s not like you can hide it in the woods or something, it’s a boat, it goes on water. What did Logans, ah, boat guy.” Wallace realises that he has no idea what rich people call the people who take care of their boats. “Say about it?”

“The company who manage the Echolls fleet say that the GPS for the cruiser Logan took out was turned off just prior to entering Mexican waters and hasn’t been re activated.” Keith informed them. 

“When it was turned off they were notified. They contacted Logan via ships radio. He confirmed that he and the boat were perfectly safe and that he’d deactivated it for privacy reasons. As it’s his vessel, they didn’t argue with him.”

“Ok, first up, fleet? Logan has a fleet of boats? Rich people problems, man, I got to get me some of those!” Enthuses Wallace. “Second, if it’s got a GPS, on or not, Mac, can’t you work your mad skills and hack that bad boy? Lead us right to them?”

Mac shrugs. “Tried, only gave me the last location, which was 20 nautical miles off the coast and just inside Mexican waters, so no more than we found from the management company. All we could do is head down and check it out but I’m guessing they are long gone.”

Dick suddenly joined the conversation with a puzzling statement.

“If the boat GPS is off, can’t we just track Logan? I mean I’m not sure how it works of anything, he never explained it, or if he did I don’t remember. I mean I was kind of wasted, TJ Tequila, gets me every time.” He shares the last part in a confidential tone.

Three pairs of eyes in various states of confusion and surprise swivel to look at the blonde surfer on the couch. No one speaks, waiting for Dick to continue, but he just looks expectantly back at them.

“Ok, I know I’ll regret this, but I’ll bite” Says Mac with a sigh.

“Mackie, biting, I didn’t know you had it in you! It’s always the quiet chicks that are the freakiest.” Dick chirps back with a grin and a wink that makes the resident computer guru take a deep breath and snark. 

“Remember that conversation we had about your trust fund?" Mac snaps. "I’ll make it so that you’ll be over the moon when you get food stamps for Christmas. Now explain your stupendously idiotic suggestion.”

Looking abashed Dick replies. “Harsh Mackie, no need for extreme prejudice or whatever. I just thought that we could use whatever super pixie spy magic that Ronnie uses for her stuff and track Logan that way.”

“I’ll speak slower shall I?" Mac considers erasing at least half of Dicks trust fund just to prove a point about wasting their time. “Explain how, what spy magic? Did Veronica low jack Logan somehow?”

“Nah, he did that himself when we were in high school, one trip to TJ. Said that it was so if he was ever lost people would know where to return him. Like I said, don’t know how it works, perhaps there’s Nandos or something in the ink?” Dick poses like this makes perfect sense to everyone else in the room.

“Dick, Still. Not. Explaining!” Carefully enunciates Mac.

“Geeze Mackie, chill, you’ll pop a memory chip or something and Wally over there will need to reboot you!” 

Dick proudly holds out the stapler bottom first to the others who can now clearly read ‘PoVM’ written on it in black marker. It’s the shorthand Veronica has used to identify her property since junior high meaning ‘Property of Veronica Mars’.

“See, if Ronnie uses it for her stuff it must work right?” 

Keith Mars leans in what can only be described as stunned silence against his office doorframe, a hand slapped to the side of his face, bemused. He’s interrogated hardened criminals who were easier to understand than the seemingly helpful young man on his couch. 

Wallace simply continues to stare at the idiot surfer, shaking his head disdainfully. He’s less surprised than the others about Dicks thought process. He had classes with him in high school, so it’s not his first rodeo with Dicks eclectic mindset. 

Mac breathes deeply, runs both her hands down her face in exasperation, and bravely takes another swing at understanding the Salvador Dali like mind of Dick Casablancas.

“Dick, are you really telling us that you think the solution to finding two of the smartest people we know, who don’t want to be found, is on the bottom of Veronica’s stapler?”

“That’s it Mackie!” Dick’s pleased that people are finally catching on to his brilliant idea. 

“You think searching the Internet for PoVM will help us locate Logan?” Beaming, Dick nods. 

I must be nearly there, why not continue this decent into madness, thinks Mac. “Why and what does PoVM have to do with tracking Logan?” she queries.

“You know, the Nandos or whatever in the ink of his tattoo, just activate them and the PoVM code should lead us to him, right? Dick’s puzzled as to why no one understands how easy plan is.

“Just so I have this straight, Logan has a tattoo PoVM on him somewhere. No! Stop! I don’t want to know where!” Mac throws her hand up to stop Dick, who’d opened his month to answer. “Logan told you this would help him be returned if he was lost, and you think the ink has advanced nanite technology tracking capabilities?” 

“Got it in one Mackie!”

“And the fact that cutting edge military technology was offered to high schoolers. In a tattoo parlour. In Mexico. Seemed perfectly rational to you?” Mac clarified.

“Yeah. I mean like I said, we were in TJ and I’d had a lot of tequila before we all decided to get tattoos. Plus, I didn’t get a lot of detail from Logan, dude was all emo and shit about Ronnie ‘cause she’d dumped him again.” He says defensively but with a hint of kicked puppy.

“It seemed pretty smart to me though. He was drinking a lot at the time, and getting a tattoo that gets you returned if you’re lost seemed like it’d be helpful, especially down in TJ, you know? Shit can get crazy down there. Nearly got it myself, but Logan talked me out of it. Something about it being a unique code that only worked for him or whatever. Well, him and staplers apparently.” He said waving the piece of office equipment in the air as proof and looking pleased with himself.

Mac, effectively reduced to silence, looks incredulously from Wallace to Keith and back again seeking some sort of response to the nonsense they’ve just listened to. Wallace is trying desperately to stifle a laugh, leaving Keith to come to the expectant Dicks rescue. The straight face that he’d perfected over years of listening to improbable stories as Sheriff standing him in good stead in this absurd situation.

“That’s certainly an angle that we can investigate if nothing else pans out Dick. However, I’m not sure the technology is advanced enough to be helpful. Mac, want to jump in here and help me out with the technicalities of the nanite, is it? Side of things, that’s not really my area of expertise.” 

Keith throws to Mac for comment, interrupting her plotting the best way to have Dicks car towed while they are still in the office.

Playing along and putting on a serious voice. “Ah, that’s correct Mr Mars, unfortunately there was a lot of bogus nanite tattoo ink around a few years ago, mostly in the dive tattoo bars in Mexico, so we’ll have to shelve this method of finding our runaways.”

“Bummer, thought we were on to something.” Dick looks briefly disheartened. 

Perking up he says. “It doesn’t matter though, we’ll find them, with Mackie on the case, we can’t lose!”

“That’s the spirit Dick.” Nods Keith in approval. “Let’s all get back to it shall we?” And with that disappears back into his office shaking his head and considering their next move, not liking the options.

Nudging Mac, Wallace whispers. “Man, wait until Mr Mars gets his hands on Logan! Did you see the guys face when Dick told us that Logan had ‘Property of Veronica Mars’ tattooed on him in high school!” Wallace rubs his hands together in glee.

Mac laughing. “ Yes, I’m sure that’s just what ever father of a teenaged daughter wants to hear. “Hey daddy, my bad boy, underage boyfriend got hammered in Tijuana and had my name permanently printed on him, we have to get married now!”

“So, where do you think it is?” Wallace asks conspiratorially. “I’ve seen Logan in his swimwear and it’s not visible that way. Do you think it’s on his?” Wrinkling his nose and casting his eyes down towards his groin.

Mac’s face puckers in horror of the thought. “Ewww, Wallace, my ears, they burn! Don’t even go there, I don’t want to think about where high school drama queen Logan Echolls was besotted, or more to the point, drunk enough to put my friends name on his body! We never speak of this again! We work now! Mush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that nanite technology is a bit far fetched, but I loved the idea that Dick would completely misinterpret Logan's reason behind getting the tattoo and his feeling of being lost without Veronica.


	12. The Devil Is In The Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a decision he didn't want to in Neptune while there's LoVe and monkeying around in at TreeTops.

Neptune 

The streetlight outside casts a red glow through the stain glass windows onto the tired man sitting at the desk, staring unseeingly at his slowly cooling coffee as he drums his fingers against his desk, pondering his next move. 

The kids have just left the Mars Investigation offices and they still have no clue as to where Veronica and Logan are. 

He’s got to give it to Logan, the kid knows how to drop off the radar. Mind you, he thinks, when moneys not an issue, it becomes much easier to hide. But Keith really hadn’t expected that the trail would go cold as quickly as it had. 

He can only hope that the fugitives continue to be smart and not get sloppy. In the ex Sheriffs experience the longer a bail jumper is on the run the more relaxed and careless they become. That’s when mistakes happen and trails become warm again.

Keith has been mostly focused on the Gory problem, keeping Mac, Wallace and Dick out of anything remotely Russian Mob related to keep them safe. So far this strategy seems to be working. While Mac and Wallace think they are being followed intermittently, no further attempt to bug their electronics has been made.

In the three weeks since Veronica left town all the PI has been able to ascertain is that Gorys a serious problem that isn’t going to go away without intervention from people with contacts that he doesn’t have access to.

Resolutely but reluctantly, Keith picks up his desk phone and makes the call he’d devoutly hoped he wouldn’t have to. 

After two rings, a deep voice answers. “Mr Mars, I was expecting your call earlier.”

Keith smiles grimly before replying casually with a tinge of humor. “Clarence, you know how these things go. Time gets away on you when you’re busy chasing bail jumpers and slightly distracted by mob hits on your only child.” Letting the other man know that he’s concerned and open to this conversation but won’t be manipulated. 

Keith knows from bitter experience that Clarence Wiedman is an exceptionally smart, strategic operator who’ll stop at nothing to achieve the outcomes desired by his employer.

However, he’d also let slip at the Grand that someone in the Kane family still cares enough about Veronica to intervene in the hit on Logan. Keith’s counting that will be enough for Jake Kane to use the Castles leverage to stop Gory.

“I take it that you have used this time to confirm the veracity of the threat to Miss Mars and Mr Echolls, and have exhausted your avenues of influence to resolve the situation?” Wiedman is straight to the point and emotionless.

A tight smile crosses Keith’s face. He’ll take the fact that that the call is still live to indicate that the Kanes head of security is open to discussing options that will bring his daughter home.

“You’re a perceptive man Clarence.” Knowing that flattery won’t help but deciding to keep the conversation as civil as possible.

“I am cognizant of the significant challenge that reigning in Mr Sorkin presents.” Is the monotone reply.

Keith calls on his negotiation training, staying silent, hoping Wiedman will fill the conversational void.

“Fortunately for you and Ms Mars, my client is motivated to assist in neutralising the threat.”

Ah, I was right. Keith thinks. Gory is proving to be a problem for Jake Kane and his Castle buddies. Veronica was sure she’d protected myself and Logan in her deal with Jake, but Gory has gone off reservation. An organisation like the Castle only works if everyone plays the game. One loose cannon could bring down their well connected network. Chances are they want Gory gone more than I do!

“That’s wonderful news Clarence. I really appreciate your employers assistance in protecting my daughter so she can return to her life. However, I’m a bit concerned. Can you define neutralised for me? I couldn’t condone anything illegal, I’m sure you understand. Keith smoothly covers himself, confident that this conversation is being recorded.

Wiedmans voice is still impassive as he replies. “Naturally Mr Mars. Like yourself my employer is a strong proponent of justice being served via legitimate, legal channels.

“I assume this offer of assistance extends to her boyfriend, Logan Echolls?” Keith’s learnt over the years to never leave the Kanes with a loophole to exploit.

The other man intones. “I can confirm that this offer does indeed extend to Mr Echolls. My employer has a great strong desired to see any and all threats posed by the Sorkin connections resolved positively for all concerned.”

“That’s great.” Says Keith. “Can I meet with your employer to discuss our next moves?” Keith wants to see Jake face to face to get a real fix on the situation. Wiedman is too much of a professional to give anything away, but Keith’s pretty good at reading Jake after all these years.

“That won’t be necessary at this early stage Mr Mars. I’ll keep you apprised of any new developments. I should warn you however that this is a complex situation, requiring a discrete touch to deliver a long term solution and may take several months to resolve.”

Keith’s none to please to hear any of that. He’d already worked out that this isn’t a simple fix and anticipated being kept at arms length, but he hadn’t planned on being kept in the dark completely on Wiedman or the Castles activities to get rid of Gory. Hearing Clarence say that it could be months until Veronica could be safely brought home is like a punch in the stomach to the PI. He missed his little girl and was worried sick about her.

“I appreciate the need for discretion. However, I’d like to be included in the decisions being made about my daughters safety! Your employer is a father himself, I’m sure he’d understand.” Keith reasons with the man. Refraining from adding that his employer thought he was Veronica’s father for a few years, and that he damn well owed Keith for that!

“I’ll pass on your concerns, however at this point, it is necessary to have this protocol in place for the privacy and safety of all concerned. Enjoy the rest of your night Mr Mars.” And with that the line went dead.

“Damn it all!” Keith says out aloud to himself frustratedly as he replaces the handset on the cradle. 

If he had any other options he’d tell Wiedman, Jake and their bunch of merry men to go to hell, but he doesn’t. 

His contacts inside the SDPD have told him that the Sorkins are damn near untouchable and unless he’s got evidence or information that’d interest the Feds he’s better off giving the crime family a wide berth. People have a habit of disappearing when the Sorkins are involved. Not the reassurance he was looking for!

Keith makes one more call from the office phone before grabbing his tan trench coat from the stand by his office door and locks up for the night. 

There’s no more that can be done tonight he thinks as he heads home to his quiet apartment where only Backup and leftover Chinese takeout await him. Normally he wouldn’t chance the leftovers still being there. However, sadly there’s no perpetually hungry college student there to eat it out from under him.

Entering the unusually quiet apartment, Veronica’s absence hangs over it like a pall, the PI is greeted by a subdued Backup, who’s also missing his other human. “I know boy, I miss her too. I’m working on it.”

God he hopes Veronica is alright. Keith’s been second guessing his decision to let her go with Logan since the minute Eli’s bike left the Grand. The kid loves her, no doubt about that, but he’s impulsive and reckless - behaviors that get people killed in high pressure situations like this. Veronica is his little girl and it’s his job to protect her, not Logans. 

Keith smiles to himself as he reheats the left over chicken and broccoli . But then again, perhaps she’s protecting Logan, not the other way around. He muses. Wouldn’t surprise me. One of Veronica’s best traits is how fiercely protective she is of her friends. As much as he hates to admit it, what his daughter feels for Logan far outweighs anything else.

If only he had a sign that she’s ok, he’d sleep a bit better.

TreeTops 

Veronica snuggled deeper into the pleasant dream she’s having. In it she’s warm, relaxed and unusually happy. She lets herself luxuriate in the feeling. Gradually the warm, relaxed feeling morphs into a languid arousal. 

Mmm, this is a very good dream she thinks, letting herself sink further in, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of what feels like a smooth piece of silk being gently dragged down her spine. At the base, the silk is replaced by hot open mouthed kisses that work their way back up to her neck. 

“Veronica.” 

Just her name, nothing more, is whispered, low and sexily on the back of her neck before the delicious pattern repeats.

A sleepy, contented smile forms as she realises, it’s not a dream. Logan is behind her. The silk sensation is the tip of his nose tracing her backbone before those beautiful lips of his make their way back up.

“Mmm, best alarm ever.” She manages to articulate while leaning back into the kisses that were on their journey back to her neck.

“Morning beautiful.” Logan’s voice is gravelly and dripping with desire. Veronica doesn’t need to see her boyfriends eyes to know that they are dark with lust. 

One of his hands is moving her hair away from the side of her neck to allow his lips better access while the other snakes over her and gently cups her larger baby induced breast, his thumb just grazing the nipple, bringing Veronica sharply into full consciousness with a gasp.

She arches back into him as he slips his leg between hers and whispers in her ear. “Now I have your attention, what would you like for breakfast?” His sultry tone leaving her in no doubt as to his preference. 

Veronica smiles as she replies lightly. “Food is overrated, what do you suggest?” 

The tempo of the thumb across her nipple increases, Logans breath is hot in her ear. “Let me show you a few of my ideas.”

When they finally made it out of bed Logan did in fact make them pancakes. He’s been slowly increasing his cooking skills under Veronica’s tutelage. In just under three weeks he’s gone from a boy who excelled at ordering food to one who could make a mean grilled cheese and basic breakfast fare. He’d jokingly asked when she was going to teach him the manly art of grilling, she’d quipped about not trusting him with fire while surrounded by State forest.

Veronica is sitting on the wooden bench seat in the garden at the rear of the cottage, slowly sipping her decaf coffee in the warm, late summer sun.

She misses real coffee so much she’d happily kill for one. In a complete bitch move she made Logan switch to decaf so he suffered with her. When shed asked him to do it, he’d looked at her in dismay. He was already in denial over having to drink coffee that came from a jar. However, he’d manned up, swallowed heavily and stuttered. “Anything for you my love.” It was a near run thing though, she’s pretty sure he almost packed up and vamoosed that day. 

A light breeze wafts the light scent of the of last summer flowers over her. Veronica can’t remember the last time she felt this light and happy. Perhaps back before her mum left, while the fab four were still her daily reality? It’s been so long she can’t pinpoint it.

For the first time in what seems forever there’s nothing hanging over them (apart from that pesky mob hit), no immediate threat, no mystery to be solved, no paper to write or stress of any kind. 

Sure, she missed her dad, her dog, and her close friends, but none of that seemed to matter when she was with Logan in their cottage bubble surrounded by the forest. See, there really doesn’t have to be other people in the world she muses.

TreeTops has become their alternate reality, a safe space. It’s like the real world has retreated to give them the time they need to cement their new life together. In the two and a bit weeks they’ve been here Veronica has come to know a lot about the place and people and gathered some insights into Logan’s childhood. 

Including the adorable real story of the origins of the Monkey Boots nickname.

When Veronica had interrogated him about it the afternoon they arrived, he’d explained it away as him being a mischievous kid and his Aunt calling him a monkey as a term of endearment. Which to Veronica made plenty of sense. The Logan she met as a twelve year old was defiantly mischievous, so the explanation, while dull, tracked.

So when Naomi made her promised visit the next day, Veronica had demanded to know what incident, or knowing Logan, incidents plural that prompted the name. 

It wasn’t until she caught the pleading look Logan threw his Aunt that she realised she’d been played. There was more to the story! Naturally, she’d instantly demanded the truth. 

Naomi had laughed and shot her now red faced nephew an apologetic look.

Of all the possible rationales, Veronica was not expecting it to involve an obsession with the campy late 1970s television show Monkey Magic, or a five year old Logan decorating his little designer high tops with plastic monkeys from the Barrel Of Monkeys game because in his mind that would give him magical powers like the character from the show.

Veronica thought that the story was possibly the most adorable thing she’d ever heard. 

While Logan hid his head under a pile of couch cushions and muttered death threats, she’d listened with glee as Naomi described how her uber cool, cynical boyfriend had spent an entire summer at her previous commune like home in Ojai in the Topatopa Mountains, dressed in a makeshift consume cobbled together from dish towels and pillow cases, jumping about pretending to be Monkey, after seeing the Japanese cult show dubbed into English on a VHS tape in the first week of his visit.

When Naomi had finished the story, Veronica had rubbed Logan’s back to encourage him out from under the cushions. He’d very cutely refused to do so until she’d confirmed that she still found him incredibly masculine and promised never to repeat the story to anyone else.

Logan had been embarrassed by the story, but to Veronica it only confirmed that he would make an amazing father and devoutly hoped that he’d pass that sense of fun and creativity on to their child. God knows it wasn’t coming from her!

Along with Logan’s predilection for playing dress ups and escaping in the land of make believe when encouraged by his Aunt and her hippy friends. Veronica had also learnt that Naomi had moved to TreeTops from California ten years earlier when the previous owner, an old friend and Jamie’s great uncle became ill and she moved to care for him. She'd happily left behind Hollywood and a successful business in set decoration that focused on helping independent artists get their work onto movie sets and become established in the business. That’s when Logan and Lynn had slipped out of her life.  


When Jamie’s great uncle passed, he’d left her the property. She’d stayed, continuing her passion for supporting small artisans by providing them a place to live and practice their craft. Now most of her time is spent creating markets for one off designer pieces for private homes for the artists at TreeTops. 

“The world can only be grasped by action, not contemplation.” Logan’s voice breaks in on her ruminating.

She looks up and quirks an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Jacob Bronowsk.” He offers.

“What action are you suggesting?” She queries as he holds his hand out to help her up.

“I suggest tipping out what’s left of that disgusting sludge masquerading as ‘coffee’.” He makes a one handed air quotes. “And putting on your glad rags, we’re going to town!”

Veronica looks at him blankly.

“The Doctors, remember? Jamie will be here to pick us up any moment.” 

Oh, that’s right. She remembers now. Naomi had set Amber and Will up an appointment to meet with the OB/GYN that would see them without insurance at the free clinic on the edge of Aberdeen. 

Logan had been insistent that Veronica get checked as soon as possible as they’d skipped out of Neptune before her first check up. It had taken two weeks to get an appointment, a sad testament to the health system thinks Veronica. She’s used to free clinics, but the one in Neptune could normally see patients at least within a week.

Logan dumps what’s left of her now lukewarm coffee into the kitchen sink as they hear the distinctive rattle of the pickup of many colors shudder to a halt outside the cottage.

Logan helps Veronica into her coat, pausing to give her a quick kiss, saying. “Let’s go find out how many jellybeans you’re percolating in there!”

Veronica gulps as she pulls the door shut behind her. That’s right, she’d pushed the unwelcome piece of family information that Naomi had shared right into the back recesses of her mind!

During their discussion on the pregnancy Naomi had asked how she was feeling. Which overall was good considering. Veronica had suffered little morning sickness and didn’t have any specific cravings. Which is just as well, as an over eager Logan would have moved heaven and earth to fulfill her wildest desire. Great if they had unlimited cash at their disposal, but not practical with their current financial situation. 

It’s the financial situation that sees them on their way to the free clinic instead of the five star treatment Logan grumbled about not being able to provide her. Fake ID’s didn’t extend to social security numbers that hold up and medical insurance and they were going to need to hold on to all of their available cash just in case they were still on the run when the baby arrives.

Baby, or babies! Frack. That unwelcome thought pops back into Veronica's forethought. Naomi had casually noted that if they hadn’t seen a doctor yet they wouldn’t know if Veronica was carrying twins. 

She must have seen the horrified look on the young woman’s face and looked enquiringly to her nephew, who looked like he’d been turned to stone. 

“Twins?” The couple had simultaneously yelled at the older woman. 

Naomi had the grace to look contrite as she filled them in. She’d assumed Logan knew that twins ran in the Lester family. His grandfather had been a twin and there was a regular history of dual births going back generations. And after all, Lynn had thought Logan was twins at first. Turns out he was just a big baby. 

While Veronica couldn’t help but snark that he still was when the occasion called for it, Logan had just looked at his Aunt like he was going to pass out. 

Nope, turned out his mum had never mentioned the twin factor to him.

Veronica allowed her mind to wander during the hour long trip to Aberdeen while Logan held her hand and chatted with Jamie. Jamie telling them all about the fully recycled tiny house that he and Jade, who turned out to be his partner had built on the other side of the TreeTop property. Tiny houses were the way of the future in Jamie’s mind. Humans were consuming the planets resources for homes that were too big and products and possessions that they didn’t need. 

Logan had agreed with Jamie on not needing a lot of space or possessions. Hell, he’d spent the last three years in a hotel room with few possessions apart from his clothes and he was doing ok. After spending his formative years in huge LA mansions surrounded by stuff he didn’t miss it at all. Ok, so he couldn’t see himself moving into a hand built shack, regardless of the future that he’d jokingly sketched out to Veronica weeks earlier, but he could respect the other mans commitment to his ideals.

Over the course of the journey Logan learnt that Jamie was an engineering student with a passion for recycling and nature, who found conforming to so called normal life wasn’t for him. A few years back he’d dropped out of college and moved to TreeTops where he’d been welcomed like a son by Naomi. He spent his time fixing and building things for the enclave with what he could re purpose or scrounge. Jade had followed him from college in Seattle, leaving behind her music degree to concentrate full time on writing an album. 

Logan was taken aback to hear that Jade, who gave Veronica a run for her money in the tiny department has the voice of an angel, with a family background in opera, and the soul of a death metal rocker and that Jamie had built her a sound proof studio where she could scream her lyrics to life.

He’d mentally given himself a shake. He of all people should know better than to take someone on appearance. A book by its cover and all that, he’d thought. Anyone who looked at the surface of his life would have seen a privileged snotty rich kid with the perfect life. The reality couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Logan looked down at the blonde next to him and squeezed her hand softly. Their child would have the happy life he’d craved he promised himself. 

Jamie dropped ‘Amber and Will’ off outside the clinic and drove off to pick up some scrap from a local junk yard to complete the generator he was building in preparation for the coming winter.

Entering the clinic hand in hand, Veronica looks the part in a denim knee length skirt and pink sweater, the closest she could get to her Amber persona’s wardrobe. Out of the two of them Logan is the most recognisable, so he’s adopted the standard LA incognito uniform of baseball cap and glasses with his jeans and olive green tee. Hey, it works for Brad Pit, it’ll work for me he smirks.

‘Amber Reynolds’ signs in at Reception and takes her place next to Logan on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the crowded waiting room where he’s distastefully picking over the selection of slightly sticky gossip magazines.

“Would it kill them to have current magazines in here?” He snipes under his breath to her. “Seriously, if you were living under a rock, and it looks like some of these people do, you’d think that Brad and Jen are still together. Hint, he’s moved on.”

Veronica takes in the young mothers with even younger children that make up a large portion of the clients, pokes the disdainful boy in the ribs and hisses. 

“Not everyone can afford a clinic with a flower filled waiting room with the latest Marie Claire and a big screen live feed of TMZ!” She admonishes. Thinking that the cost of Logans jeans alone would probably cover the clinics magazine budget for an entire year.

He looks slightly abashed but says vehemently. “But I can. You shouldn’t be here. You deserve better than this Veronica. I should be providing you and our baby with the best care.” He throws his body back against the wall in frustration and looks disappointed with himself. His leg bouncing up and down rapidly.

Veronica recognises self loathing Logan when she sees him, and quickly grabs his hand, and turns to face him, saying passionately but quietly. “This is fine Logan. I feel fine and the baby is ok as well, I know it is.” She smiles quickly at him and adds. “This is just temporary ok? As soon as it’s feasible, I promise to let you carry me around in a mink lined chariot for the rest of the pregnancy.”

The leg stops bouncing. Always a good sign, she thinks. He looks hesitantly at her, a slim flash of humour in those chocolaty eyes. “As long as palm leaf fan wielding eunuchs and a full marching band accompany you, I think we can come to an amicable arrangement.” His tone has flipped from despondent to amused. 

A girl could get whiplash dealing with Logan’s mercurial moods she decides.

“Amber Reynolds?” 

Veronica’s alias is called out by a short, silver haired man in his mid sixties wearing a white coat and consulting a clipboard.

Veronica stands and pulls Logan to his feet, making her way to the Doctor saying with a wink. “Make it a high school band, not military and we’ve got a deal champ.”

Logan grins at the little blonde dragging him across the room. “It’s always a negotiation with you isn’t it?”

“Don’t you forget it!” She retorts before slipping into Amber and following the other gentlemen back into one of the exam rooms.

The silver haired man motions them both to two plastic seats side by side next to an old fashioned desk.

“I’m Dr Andrews, but you can call me Geoff.” He says by way of introduction. “What can I do for you...” He consults his clipboard again, “Amber and ?” He looks questioningly at Logan.

“Will. William Lester, Doc, nice to meet you.” Logan extends his hand which is briefly shaken by the good doctor.

Veronica quickly fills Dr Geoff in on ‘Ambers' so far trouble free pregnancy, that she’s eight weeks along and here for her first check up.

Dr Geoff takes makes some notes in the file he’s started for Amber and sends Veronica behind curtained off area to don a paper gown. He makes conversation with Will asking him about Amber’s appetite, how she’s sleeping and other pregnancy related trivia before slipping behind the curtain to conduct a quick exam in private before reappearing to make more notes. 

“Amber is just popping her clothes back on and then we’ll do the ultrasound. Did you want to join us for that?”

“Absolutely!” Logan sits up enthusiastically. “We get to see a picture of the baby now right?”

“You sure do.” Confirms Doc G as Logan has mentally dubbed him.

Veronica is laying on an older style but clean looking medical table with her sweater pushed up, looking apprehensive. Logan immediately moves to her side and holds her hand reassuringly as the Doctor moves the ultrasound machine into position and begins spreading gel over her still flat stomach.

“What name do you want me to put on baby’s file?” He queries.

Veronica and Logan look at each other stunned. They thought they had months before this decision had to be made! Why did no one tell them?

“Actually Doc, we thought we’d wait until the baby was born to attach a label.” Logan stammers out, playing for time, trying to get a read on the situation.

Dr Andrews laughs at the couples confusion and clarifies.

“A surname just for the files will be fine. We don’t generally pressure parents to name their unborn child on the spot here in the clinic. We may not be fancy here, but we generally go by the book.” He jests.

“So, mom and dad, what’ll it be?

Baby… ?” He pauses for them to fill in the blank.

“Lester.” Veronica declares firmly looking up at Logan. His grip on her hand increases and smiles shakily down at the woman he loves, tears forming behind his eyes. 

“Is that ok with you dad?” Confirms the Doctor.

All Logan can do is nod his agreement and try to keep breathing. She’s giving their baby his name! The fact that she trusts him enough to do that is overwhelming. 

“Baby Lester it is.” He says tapping the information into the apparatus. 

Dr Geoff moves the wand across Veronica’s belly. A light but steady whomping noise accompanies the weird wavy patterns and shapes appearing on the grainy black and white screen. 

The couple watch the screen mesmerised as Dr Geoff stops on a blob in the center of the screen. 

“There’s baby Lester front and center. A good strong heartbeat, everything looks good.” He says reassuringly. 

“Just one baby though right Doc?” Veronica asks nervously. She feels Logan stiffen beside her. They’d both forgotten about the possibility of twins until now.

“Just the one.” He confirms.

Veronica lets out a deep sigh of relief as Logan collapses dramatically onto her shoulder. Causing her to giggle and smack his shoulder playfully. 

Logan takes the opportunity of being close to her face to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Poor Will here was worried that he’d have to whittle two cribs, weren’t you pumpkin?” Amber’s honeyed voice explains.

Dr Geoff looks at 'Will’ skeptically. “Really? He doesn’t strike me as the whittling type.”

“You’d be amazed at how talented these hands are Doc.” Says Logan audaciously, wiggling the fingers on both and grinning cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter explains the Monkey Boots nick name. If you've never seen the original Monkey Magic this might not make sense but it was quite big where I live back in the day. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about babies, so please forgive any medical mistakes!
> 
> Editorial Note: On re read I realised that I made a poor editing choice that makes Logan look like more of an ass than he is. 
> 
> His perceived disdain for the other occupants in the waiting room was meant to be a reflection of his own frustration at not being able to provide the best for this family. So he did what Logan does best, lashed out verbally. 
> 
> In my original edit I described a wide range of people and injuries but decided it was too long, so I cut it down to the people that Veronica could most relate to. He's not actually having a go at young mum's, god know's he's in no position to throw stones!


	13. Talk of Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has an idea and Veronica shares a hurtful truth with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our fugitives have now been on the run for over two months, Veronica is at the end of her first trimester.
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains non graphic references to Veronica's rape.

Neptune

“The chicken crows twice at midnight.” 

A deep voiced stage whisper comes from directly behind Mac into her left ear as she walks across the Hearst common on her way back to the dorms after finishing her morning classes.  


Startled, Mac whirls around so fast she almost takes the blonde Pi Sig’s mid section out with her laptop bag.

“What the hell Mackie! Careful with that thing, you nearly put my boys out of action!” Dick complains jumping back out of harms way and crossing both arms in front of his groin protectively.

“Me what the hell? You what the hell?! What do you think you’re doing sneaking up on me like that? You’re damn lucky I’m not Veronica. You’d be twitching on the ground by now!”

Mac really isn’t in the mood for the dopey surfer boy today. She’s had exactly zero luck trying to track their runaways who’ve been missing for over two months. Between Wallace noisily freaking out and Mr Mars silently freaking out, her patience levels are exhausted.

“What the hell does a chicken have to do with anything anyway?” She puts a hand up to stop Dicks immediate response. “If you say, ‘the price of eggs’ or make a ‘crossing the road joke’, so help me, my laptop bag will be the least of your worries!” She glares at him aggressively.

Dick checks over both his shoulders in what to him appears to be a covert manner while Mac looks on, confused and aggravated. Two states that she finds herself in regularly where Dick is concerned. 

Clearly Dick decides that the group of freshmen studying under the trees to the left of them and the frat boys indulging in a game of frizbee on the right are no threat.

“Didn’t you and Ronnie use code words when you were helping with her super pixie spy shit?”

“Sometimes, but they made sense in the situation and we both knew what they meant you idiot! 

Dick looks at Mac like he’s a puppy she’s just kicked for no reason.

“Jeez, sorry!” Dick puts both his hands up in and ‘I’m sorry’ gesture. “I was just trying to help. Keep everything on the down low you know.”

Frustrated Mac spits out. “If you want to be helpful, how about telling me if there’s anyone else Logan would have shared his plans with.”

Dick thinks for a few seconds, the look of concentration on his face almost makes Mac grin.

“Nah, Logan can only stand like four people. Yours truly, obviously.” Shooting double thumbs back at his chest. “Ronnie, you and Heather.” 

“Who’s Heather and why am I just hearing about her now?” Queries Mac both concerned and excited. Excited because this Heather person could be a lead, concerned because other women near Logan generally spell trouble.

“Oh, she’s kind of like my ex sister in law.” Says Dick breezily, like announcing he’s been married once at 18 is no big deal.

Mac double takes. She’s used to weird coming from Dick, but a wife, scratch that, ex wife, was news to her.

“Ah, sorry, your what?”

“Her older sister is like way hot, so we got married. But then I found out she has this disgusting freaky toe thing and we called it quits. Shit like that should be disclosed before you marry someone, like it should be law, you know? It’s like entering a contract under false pretenses and stuff!” He gives shudder like he’s remembering something horrible.

Mac shakes her head to see if just like an Etch A Sketch she can erase the last few sentences she’s heard before bravely pressing on.

“That doesn’t explain how Logan knows and likes your ex sister in law. Who’s how old by the way? You said younger sister right?”

“Oh yeah, when Mel and I went to Vegas to get married, Heather stayed here with Logan at the Grand and they bonded and shit over that weekend. They still catch up like every week and stuff.” 

Dick clearly doesn’t feel that Mac needs any of the other details she’s requested and fails to fill in the blanks.

Fabulous thinks Mac with a sinking feeling. A younger sister of the sort of girl that is willing to marry Dick in Vegas on a whim, or more to the point that Dick wants to marry! 

Mac’s seen firsthand the type of women that appeal to Dick, so she quickly forms a mental picture of the sister. That Logan spent a weekend getting cosy with her and is still close is just peachy. Veronica is going to kill him when she finds out!

Oh well, that’s Logans problem. She’ll just make sure she’s out of detonation range when Veronica finds out about her. If bimbo junior can help find them, then they better speak to her.

“Can you set up a meeting with us and this Heather girl? Somewhere that is unexpected just in case we’re all being watched.” Mac asks.

“Sure thing Mackie, the Dickster is on the case.” Dick taps the side of his nose conspiratorially. “We’ll keep it hush, hush, I’ll be in touch!” 

He winks at her and runs off to catch up with a few of his Pi Sig brothers who he spots across the common.

TreeTops

Veronica is perched on a stool at the end of the kitchen island with her laptop working on her latest paper. 

It’s due in two days and even though she’d done all the reading, despite the fact that Montesano Public Library wasn’t exactly geared up for a criminology student, not attending lectures or having access to her professors and the internet was proving difficult. 

How did Logan do it so easily she mused? He rarely went to lectures at home but got solid grades anyway. It’s that annoyingly big, never forget anything brain of his, damn it! Plus, anything good for an English major had already been written and the library stocks the classics making it much easier for him. She thinks. 

Her paper needs to be finished by tomorrow morning however so Jamie could take it into Vancouver and submit it for her via the Hearst online portal that students studying abroad use. He's been using his regular visits to his parents as cover to upload their papers from different public internet connections. 

Veronica had been shocked to learn that when Logan planned his escape after his first brush with Gory’s minions that he’d made provisions to continue his education along with everything else. He’d been easily able to navigate the system to get her enrolled in distance ed once school went back after summer.

Jamie and his partner Jade were and one of the few people who knew Logan and her true identities. Naomi trusted him with their secret and Logan trusted Namoi, and that was, surprisingly, good enough for her at this point. 

Normally she’d have researched the hell out of them all, but she was struggling to have the energy to care about anything except Logan, the baby and school. Even at this early stage of three months, this pregnancy thing is no joke when it comes to sapping your energy she thinks. 

She senses that she’s being watched, looking up Logan is leaning casually against the kitchen doorframe smiling at her.

“What?” 

“You know you’re adorable when you write, your cute little nose all scrunched up and I can actually see you searching your mental filing cabinet for the fact or phase you want.” Logan strolls over and plants a kiss on her nose and a caress across the small swell of her belly. 

“Yeah, well my nose would be lot less cute if I could just email my professor and get some more direction on this paper, it’s kicking my ass.” She sighs.

“I know, but email is off the table for us Bobcat, the less contact we have with the outside world the safer we are. You and I both know that it wouldn’t take much for Mac to find our electronic tail, and if Gory has the same resources….” He trailed off.

“I know, I know, and so far, the remote submission is working, my GPA has only fallen .1 of a point, but I don’t want it to fall any further. Your Etsy driftwood empire isn’t up and running yet and we need me to get into law school so you can surf all morning remember Champ?” She smirks.

“I do, but I’ll have you know that LoVe Jewelry Inc will never be available via a common online store.” 

Logan stands to his full height, pulls a hand dramatically to his chest and effects an affronted pose. 

“If the hoi poi can access it readily there goes my exclusivity. I’ll never sacrifice my reputation and artistic integrity pandering to the masses! No, LoVe will be custom designed by appointment on even numbered days only! How else do you think the rich assholes will know that they need my driftwood artisan pieces if they aren’t hard to get?” He drops a kiss on her temple. “You really don’t get how to get the LA Elite to throw their money at you do you Sugapuss?”

Logan grins at Veronica who rolls her eyes pushes him away playfully. “I should continue typing and keep my GPA up is what I’m hearing!”

“I’m hurt that you don’t see my artistic vision!”

“I’d prefer to see lunch, say in the form of a sandwich? I won’t place restrictions on what’s in it, don’t want to stifle that artistic vision of yours, so feel free to create any way your muse would approve of!” She shoots back. “And make it snappy, your spawn is hungry!”

Logan looks up from the fridge where he’s been poking around for sandwich filling inspiration that won’t give Veronica heart burn, while still being palatable enough not to get him frowned at. Logan raises an eyebrow.

“Spawn? This is how you speak of our little miracle? You’ll give Jellybean a complex!”

“Still not sure about this in utero comprehension you’re so set on.” Veronica pushes back from the counter and looks pensively down at the bump in her tee. “But you’re right, this is kind of a miracle though.”

Logan closes the refrigerator door and leans forward on his elbows, his hands clasped out in front of him at the opposite end of the island to Veronica, eyebrows raised in question.

“You never asked, you had the right to, but you never did. I always appreciated that.” She says quietly and hesitantly, head still downcast. 

When Logan doesn’t respond, she shoots a quick scared look at him. A puzzled frown greets her gaze.

“The trial, my testimony, the STD; you never asked or made me feel less than because of it.” Her head hangs again.

Logan is on the move and at her side in a few of his long strides, standing to the side of her and placing his arms around her as best he can with the island in the way.

“Veronica, look at me.” One strong finger under her chin he gently guides her face up so blue eyes meet brown. “You did an amazing job at the trial. I was so proud of you. The STD never mattered to me, you got it sorted out, so how does this come into play now?” The boy is genuinely puzzled.

“Cassidy.” She responded as if it was obvious.

Logan shakes his head at her, indicating that he’s going to need more information to make sense of their conversation.

“I didn’t tell you?” 

A shake of his head is her only response.

“That’s how I knew what he’d done to me.” Her voice lowers and she shudders slightly, Logan holds her closer now, calming her in a way only being in his arms can.

“When dad and I were investigating Woody we discovered he had been treated for Chlamydia. It made sense that he’d passed it on to the boys, including Cassidy. It was when I realised that Cassidy was on Woodys little league team that it fell into place. 

That’s when I understood what had actually happened in that room at Shelly’s. Cassidy raped me and gave me chlamydia.” She swallowed hard and nuzzled into Logans warm shoulder for comfort. He bought his hand up to rest lightly on the back of her head and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head.

The young couple held each other in silence for a minute, reflecting on the fucked up nature of the horrible things that had happened in the last few years that their much younger selves never would have begun to imagine.

Logan broke the moment with a kiss on Veronica’s head.

“I’m so sorry you went through all of that and I guess that clears up the awkward locker side conversation we had about Duncan’s sex life. But I’m not sure what this has to do with our Jellybean?” 

“I didn’t know that I had it. I only found out when I went for a check up as part of a case. I wasn’t treated for two years. Logan, chlamydia causes infertility. There was a good chance that I wouldn’t be able to have children because of what he did to me.” She nuzzled against him again, and some of the tension that was in his body dissipated. “So, our Jellybean really is sort of a miracle.”

A deep breath escapes his body and shakily he stammers. “Fuck Veronica, I had no idea you had all this on you as well.” 

He pulled his body away, keeping her still encircled in his arms and ducks to look in her eyes. “You have no idea how happy I am that miracles do happen, and that this one happened to us. I can’t wait to have Jellybean join our family.”

The blonde smiles up at him, a hint of sadness still in her eyes. “Me too. I wasn’t sure if I wanted kids or not but thinking that the choice had been taken from me was hard to deal with, so, unsurprisingly I didn’t. You know I’ve never told anyone else about this, guess that makes you kind of special hey Champ.” 

She grabs a fist full of soft shirt in the middle of his chest and tugs it playfully. “Lucky you’re pretty, you’ll make cute kids, it’ll probably make all this,” she looks down at her stomach, “worth it. As long as it doesn’t wind up with your ears of course!” She ends cheekily, flicking his ear lobe, pushing her sadness into the background of her mind.

“ 'I'm hungry to learn, so I always have my big ears open fully, ready to learn every single minute when I play', Hiromi Uehara”. So, don’t knock the ears Mars.” He quotes loftily while tapping her nose playfully.

“Ah, do those ears remember me saying something about lunch and just who is Hiromi Uehara when he’s home?”

“One sandwich coming up and she’s a Japanese Jazz composer, which you might know if you’d broaden your musical horizons.” Logan threw over his shoulder as he made his way back to the fridge to whip up some lunch.

“I like my musical horizons just fine thanks very much.” Huffed Veronica returning to her laptop and becoming engrossed in her paper once again.


	14. Mario Karting & Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's biggest fan makes an appearance and Dick talks marshmallows.

Mac contemplates her vegan chocolate caramel cluster double scoop in a cup. Not bad, she thinks loading up another spoonful as Wallace makes his way to the back booth with his waffle cone piled high with full fat, full cow, peppermint crisp and wild bean vanilla and a swirl of chocolate fudge on top.

“This is the bomb!” Wallace exclaims excitedly, pointing at the precariously piled creation he holds. “Amy’s is without a doubt the best ice cream in town.”

“Mmmm.” Agrees the blue streaked hair Mac, her mouth full of her afternoon snack choice.

“You know when Veronica introduced me to this place, she told me that she was taking me to the coolest place in Neptune. Then we get here, I thought the girl was nuts! Most teenage girls want to hit the beach or the mall, check out dudes, chat about their feelings and possibly drink. But not V Mars, her vice is totally Chunky Monkey.” He discloses.

Mac grins at him. “And knowing stuff.” She points at the boy with her recyclable bamboo spoon. “Don’t forget the knowing stuff, that’s her real crack!”

“True dat.” Agrees Wallace.

The basketballer takes time away from his ice cream to look around the still busy store. Sure, it’s not as humming as it is in summer, the tourists have gone, but there’s still plenty of locals that flow in and out giving the place a nice vibe on this Wednesday afternoon.

“So, when did Dick say he’d be here with that girl that Logan likes, and what’s that about anyway?” Probes Veronica’s BFF. 

Wallace is concerned about this ‘friend’ of Logan's. Veronica is pretty buttoned down emotion wise but she’s not fooling Wallace about her feelings for Logan. He remembers the heart breakingly blank look that she wore for weeks after their last two breakups. She’d tell him she was fine, but that girl was so far from fine. It killed him that he couldn’t make her feel better. 

Even when she’d relented and dated Piz, Wallace knew that relationship was doomed from the start. With all his faults, and god knows that’s a long list, Logan is it for Veronica. Thing is, he’s pretty sure Logan feels the same way but that doesn’t stop him from making bad choices. Speaking of Logan’s questionable choices, Wallace thinks, right on cue one walks through the door. 

Dick Casablancas stands in the doorway looking around. He’s dressed casually in jeans and a light blue tee sporting a phallic looking ice cream cone that reads ‘Want A Lick?’. On spotting his two co conspirators he gives a goofy smile and a little wave as he lollops across the room.

“Mackie, Wally. How’s tricks?” Dick greets them both in his standard jovial manner, slipping in next to Mac.

Mac eyes his shirt with disgust. “Ah, who dresses you? Is there no grown up in your life that could tell you that shirt is inappropriate?”

“What, this? What’s wrong with it?” 

Dick holds his shirt out with one hand, and looks down at the offending article, contemplating Mac’s words before saying.

“It’s like totally cool for an ice cream store. You’re repressing my right to free speech or something. That’s like one of the commandments Mackie.”

Mac exhales deeply. “That’s an amendment you buffoon and I meant that it’s morally inappropriate to wear a borderline pornographic shirt to a family friendly establishment like Amys.” She explains before pointing across the table and finishing with. “And that is Wallace, not Wally!”

“Dude, whatever.” Dick replies distractedly, his attention now on the door. He gives a half hearted wave, the surfers previously happy demeanor dampened. 

Mac’s heart drops at when she checks out the girl in the door. Fabulous, she thinks. This chick is just what she’d feared. Veronica is going to be devastated when she learns Logan spent a weekend holed up in their suite with her. 

Wallace can see the look on Mac’s face but doesn’t turn around, he figures he’ll lay eyes on Logan's ‘friend’ shortly, but that this doesn’t bode well for his BFF or her current flame.

The tall, leggy, brunette fixes Dick with a disdainful look, flicks her long hair over her shoulder as she comes to a stop in front of their booth. 

Wallace takes in her tight skirt and sweater combo. Say what you will about the dead man walking but damn, Logan has great taste in women. He thinks.

“Dick.” Her voice is clipped as she places her hands on her hips. “You know the deal.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll call as soon as we're finished and you can pick her up out the front. It’s like you don’t trust me or something.” Dick replies sardonically.

“At least you got that right.” 

The brunette says, turning to a young teen girl that neither Mac or Wallace had noticed behind her. 

“Don’t eat too much ice cream, it’ll ruin your dinner.”

The leggy brunette looks directly at Mac. “Do yourself a favor, if he ever asks you to go to Vegas with him – Don’t!”

And with one last withering look at Dick she stalks off leaving the younger girl standing next to the booth.

She gives them all a bright smile and a wave before slipping in next to Wallace.

“Hi, I’m Heather! You must be Logan’s friends.” She burbles.

To say that Mac and Wallace are stunned by this turn of events would be a wild understatement. Of all the outcomes they’d anticipated, a short, young teen, sporting jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a Mario Kart graphic was not one of them.

This is Logan’s friend??

“You’re Mac right? You helped Logan with his website project. And that must make you Wallace, Veronica’s best friend! OMG, that must be so fun, she’s totally cool!” The girl continues perkily.

“The coolest.” Wallace manages to stutter out.

“So anyway, Heather.” Dick breaks in. “Logan and Ronnie are like missing. Don’t suppose Logan mentioned anything to you about where they were going?” 

A high pitched squealing emanates from the teen who’s bouncing excitedly on the spot, her hands clasped together in glee.

Did she just Sqeee? Thinks Mac.

“Omygodomygodomygod!!! Is it the Russians?” Heather mouths excitedly, practically vibrating.

Mac and Wallace are too flabbergasted to say anything, but Dick looks around cagily and drops his voice a few registers. 

“You know about that? Logan told you?”

“Totally! It’s so romantic!” 

“When and what did he tell you?” Probes Mac urgently.

“Ok. So, you know how the old man and I have a weekly online Mario Kart date Fridays at four? Which I’m absolutely kicking his ass in by the way.” Heather prefaces.

It’s Mac and Wallace exchange looks and mouth “Old man?” That’s a new one. They’ve heard Logan called a lot of things by females over the years, but never old.

“Yeah, we know, get to the good stuff. Jeez kid, you talk as much as your sister.” Dick interjects.

“It’s called setting the scene dork face, and Logan would totally approve.” Heather returns, poking her tongue at her ex BIL.

“Anyway, a couple of weeks before school ended, I go online for our game. I could tell right away that Logan was totally happy. You know how he gets right?” I knew it had to be about Veronica. He totally loves her!” She looks around the table for confirmation.

“Totally.” Mac deadpans while Wallace kicks her under the table, he needs to hear this.

Heather beams at her.

“So, he tells me that he beat up this guy who was making trouble for Veronica and that she’d turned up at his hotel suite that afternoon and they totally made up! I think they did it. He wouldn’t tell me, but he smiled a lot and got sort of embarrassed!” She says confidentially.

Wallace and Mac look to Dick for verification.

“Yeah, that kinda tracks. Ronnie showed up looking ready to kill Logan after he beat down that Gory dude. I left, didn’t want to get in the way. She was gone when I got back the next afternoon and Logan was all emo, so just figured she’d torn him a new one and left again. Hurricane Ronnie in full destruct mode, you know.”

“Totally. They made up and then she ghosted him! Who does that to someone they love? That’s just cruel. I mean, I like Veronica but sometimes she’s so mean to Logan.” Heather shares her opinion before resuming her story.

“Anyway, he was like totally shattered for our games over the next few weeks, but he told me that the Gory guy was Russian mob and that he’d sent his goons to revenge, but he’d gotten away twice. Which is like totally exciting don’t you think?”

Wow, this kid could give Parker a run for her money in the cheery optimist stakes. Mac thinks.

“Yeah, nothing livens up my day like dodging murderous goons.” Wallace agrees with a light sarcasm that floats right over the teens head.

It’s Mac’s turn to kick Wallace under the table.

Heather continues. “So Logan tells he might have to leave Neptune if things got more serious and not to worry if he missed our games for a while. Said he had somewhere to lay low with family.”

“But apart from Trina, Logan doesn’t have any family.” Mac interjects. “Dick, do you know who he’d stay with, it wouldn’t be Trina surely? She’d be a dreadful option for someone trying to hide. Hell, she’d sell the story to the tabloids herself!”

“Nah, he wouldn’t go to Trina and the only other family is that Charlie dude. You know his half brother? But that guy hates Logan, he wouldn’t take him in.” Dick reasons.

“I’ll check it out anyway.” Says Mac.

“You’ve been a great help Heather, thanks for this.” Mac tells her, gathering her things and getting ready to dismiss the bubbly teen.

“Don’t you want to hear how the story ends? It’s totally The. Best. Part!” 

“Sure, what’s the best part?” Mac resigns herself to what she’s sure will be an up beat description of a mopey Logan who then disappears at the story's end.

“At our last game, Logan is wearing his smushy, happy, I Love Veronica face, and he’s totally over the moon. I mean, can’t stop beaming over the moon, and the old man doesn’t do that!” Heather is clasping her hands to her chest and she’s practically glowing with excitement. “That’s when he tells me EVERYTHING!”

The three older teens look at her in various states of expectation.

“I mean it’s so totally romantic! Logan beats a guy up defending Veronica’s honor. They reunite passionately and then, when things seem at their darkest for the star crossed lovers, they discover that she’s carrying the fruit of their love. And now you tell me that they’ve had to flee from the Russian mob to protect their unborn child! So. Totally. Awesome!” Heather just about swoons as she sums up the situation drawing on inspiration from every trashy romance novel she's ever read.

“What?!” Mac and Wallace shriek simultaneously, drawing disapproving looks from nearby patrons.

“Dude, that’s messed up!” Dick contributes to the outburst.

Wallace takes a deep breath. This can’t be right. Surely Veronica would have told him if she was pregnant.

Lowering his voice, he checks with the younger girl. “Veronica’s pregnant? Are you one hundred percent sure on this? Cause it sounds a bit off to me.” 

Mac nods vehemently in agreement. Bond as a mom simply doesn’t compute in her world.

“Totally. That’s why he was so happy at our last game. Veronica had told him the night before and she was due back at the Grand at any moment while we were online.” Heather sighs happily at the thought. 

“They are going to make such a cute baby. I mean Veronica is so pretty and all my friends tell me that Logan is hot. I mean I guess he is for an old guy, I don’t see it myself. I prefer someone more introspective.” Heather shares.

“Huh.” Dick says thoughtfully, nodding his head slightly like a piece of a puzzle has just fallen into place.

“Dick, something you’d like to share with the class?” Mac inquires.

“Nah, it’s just that it makes more sense now. She was going to get fat. Ronnie’s going to look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow in a few months.” Dick ruminates like the others should understand his musing. 

Wallace looks questioningly at Mac who shakes her head and makes a ‘please go ahead gesture’ to him.

“I know I call Veronica a marshmallow, but what’s Stay Puff got to do with it?” 

“You know the thing from that old movie with the ghosts. Ronnie’s going to get big and look like that.”

“Ghostbusters, the movie you’re talking about is Ghostbusters, but that makes no sense at all.” It doesn’t matter how much time Wallace spends with Dick, following the surfers thought process is beyond his grasp.

“Oh right, you don’t know that bit. That was my part in the 007 spy shit. I had to buy Ronnie’s getaway clothes.”

“What's that now?” Wallace says.

“A few weeks before they left, when Logan discovered that Gory was after him, he made a list of everything that he might need. The plan was if he had to bail, he’d take the cruiser down to Mexico. My job was to buy the stuff on the list and put it on the boat. That way he’d have gear he needed if he had to move fast.” 

Dick stops to check that everyone is following along so far. He takes silence for confirmation.

“At the same time, he made a Ronnie list. Clothes and shit, if she went with him and couldn’t get her stuff from home. It was only meant to be like a contingent, you know, like just in case. Logan didn’t know about the hit at that point, so it was all hypothermic. One of the things on the list was a long, white puffer coat, so when Ronnie gets bigger she’ll look like the marshmallow thing.”

Dick finishes up, completely forgetting to add the relevant part about Logan's request to purchase larger sizes.

Mac’s head hurts. Listening to Dick Casablancas butchering the English language while trying to come to terms with Veronica possibly being pregnant is not how she’d expected to spend her afternoon.

While Wallace and Mac mull over Heather's revelations Dick texts his former spouse to come and pick up her sister.

The opening bars of Cliff Richards ‘Devil Woman’ reverberate tinnily from Dick’s phone indicating an incoming text.

“That’s the ex ball and chain, time to go Heather.” Dick stands to walk his ex SIL out to meet Mel.

“It’s so totally great to meet you both. When you find the old man, let him know that I still drop in for our game on Friday just in case he's on, so he can find me that way. Bye!” 

The young teen smiles gaily and waves farewell following Dick out onto the street.

“Totally!” Mac and Wallace agree in unison.

When Dick returns to the table, Mac declares. 

“It goes without saying that this stays between the three of us and we don’t share this information with Mr Mars right?”

“Oh, hell no! There is no way we tell Mr Mars this!” Wallace emphatically agrees. “If that changes, I bags not being it! If we thought the tattoo went over badly you have no idea how Mt Vesuvius the guy will go if he finds out Logan knocked up his little girl!”

“Dude, no way I tell the ex Sheriff that my buddy’s been doing his daughter. The guy has guns!” Dick agrees.

Silence descends on the three young people. Each lost in their own thoughts. 

Mac settles against the back of the booth with a look of intense thought on her face, as if trying to put her finger on something she’s missed. 

Dick stares blankly at the far wall considering how much more whipped Logan will be once he and Ronnie have a kid and if that’ll stop them hanging out.

Wallace wonders why his BFF wouldn’t have confided in him about the baby. The Veronica Mars he knows doesn’t want kids. Man, she must be badly freaked out right now. 

“Diiick?” Mac says vaguely, drawing out his name, the look of concentration still on her face. 

“Why would Veronica need a puffer coat if they were heading for Mexico?”


	15. Hearts And Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Keith both get messages they didn't expect.

“Ah, my eyes are up here Champ.”

Veronica points up at her face then folds her arms across her chest and observes her boyfriend with amusement.

“My eyes were adoring you?” Logan counters with mock sheepishness at being caught checking out his girlfriend.

“That that wasn’t adoration in your eyes buddy!” She throws at him laughingly. 

“And whose fault it that? You’re standing there in your underwear begging to be ogled.” He returns playfully.

“It’s called getting dressed you perv!”

To be fair to Logan, the olive green bra and brief set she’s wearing shows off what Veronica has been referring to as the ‘additional bounty’ delivered by her pregnancy. Her boobs are beginning to spill over the tops of her existing bras. 

Mamamax would be out of business if small busted women knew what pregnancy hormones could provide. She thinks.

Deciding to have some fun, she cups both her hands under each breast and mischievously jiggles them.

“Like what you see?” She teases from across the room.

Logan licks his lips and grins at her from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his shoes.

“Arch your back a bit, throw in a few of those breathy moans I like so much, and I’ll adore you using more than just my eyes!” He replies wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

“Promises, promises Echolls. Now hurry up, we’ve got places to be remember.” She smiles, turning back to the open dresser drawer that she’d been rifling through before Logan’s gaze attracted her attention.

“Sometimes you’re such a tease Mars.” He says good naturedly, dropping a kiss on her temple as he strolls out of the bedroom, leaving Veronica to consider her wardrobe choices.

At four months along, wardrobe selection was rapidly becoming one of the woman’s biggest daily problems.

Her favorite jeans that she’d left Neptune in were now uncomfortably tight around the waist. They became even more problematic if she wanted to do anything advanced, like digest food. But the larger sized jeans Logan had supplied didn’t fit yet.

Hmm, right, normal jeans, top two buttons undone, long olive green cashmere knit to cover said buttons and her favorite jacket. She thinks, extracting the required articles from the drawer. 

Veronica finishes her look with boots and a matching scarf, glove combo. It’s starting to get cold in them here hills she muses. Autumn is beginning the transition to winter and this SoCal girl is beginning to feel the cold. She’s not used to actual seasons impacting wardrobe and outdoor activities. 

Hopefully we’re out of here before winter really kicks in she thinks as she heads for the kitchen.

“Ready?” Logan queried, already in the kitchen wearing his coat and holding the Tupperware container of hazelnut cupcakes Veronica had baked the day before. They’ve gotten into a habit of baking treats for the other residents.

“Lead on!” The blonde retorts following him out in to the brisk, woodsy air.

As they make their way hand in hand down the track from the cottage to the enclave, Veronica reflects on how easily they’ve slipped into a comfortable routine here at TreeTops.

Logan runs every morning, making great use of the miles of tracks that run though the Olympic State Wildlife area that the enclave backs onto and then returns to shower and study. She studies while he runs, needing all the time she can get to keep her GPA up.

After lunch most days, they walk down and spend time with Naomi or chatting casually with the various artisans, checking in on the progress they are each making on their creations.

Everyone had been very welcoming to Amber and Will. Openly sharing stories and explaining their current projects, even offering to teach them some skills if they showed interest. Veronica occasionally felt guilty about deceiving these lovely people, but then she’d remember that it was for everyone’s safety and pushed it out of her mind, and just tried to enjoy the experience for what it was.

Jamie even took Logan out fishing once. Working on the theory that if you teach a rich boy on the run to fish today, he’ll eat sustainably tomorrow. It had not been a success. The rich boy in question returned home empty handed, sulking, wet, cold and covered in what appeared to be the remnants of a fishy smelling crime scene. 

Veronica had almost bitten through her bottom lip trying to stop laughter from spilling out as Logan had then and there sworn off even the seafood he could eat, for life, and moaned dramatically about missing Rattner and the Grands room service menu. 

She’d made sympathetic sounds and sent her non hunter gatherer off for a hot shower to recover his injured masculinity. Veronica’s pretty sure he also burnt the clothes he’d been wearing instead of washing them as a final act of defiance against the fishing gods. 

Along with Jamie and Jade, other permanent resident artists include Alfonzo, a glass blower who specialises in large scale one off light installations for those who can afford him. His current light fixture project contains a thousand tiny individual colored glass stars is destined to grace the foyer of a client who has their own observatory on their New Mexico estate. 

Chan, a middle aged burly biker looking guy creates industrial looking furniture and homewares working primarily in leather, wood and metal. His furniture is in high demand in the loft conversion market in NYC. Logan has been quite taken by the leather slung dining chairs with fine copper threads worked into the seat and backs taking shape in Chan's workshop.

Intricate iron sculptures emanate from the forge of Dina, the gruff, late sixties iron monger. Who hasn’t warmed up to ‘Amber’ at all but has thawed towards ‘Will’ somewhat, much to Veronica’s annoyance. That damn charm of his shines through even without the Echolls name attached!

And then there is Cassandra, one of Naomi’s oldest friends. She’s responsible for the mosaic pots that line the porch of the main house.

Like Naomi, Cassandra has a fondness for caftans, but that’s where the resemblance stops. Naomi enjoys luxury fabrics, whereas Cassandra embraces the hand woven woolen fabric produced by Jamie on his loom. She accessorises her outfits with strings of large painted wooden beads and occasionally wraps a turban around her long grey hair. 

Veronica had been unsurprised to discover that all of Jamie’s garments were similar to the coat of many colors he’d worn to pick them up all those weeks ago. That was his good going out coat, only seen when he was heading into town. Other outfits tended to be uncolored but just as ‘rustically textured’ as Veronica had decided to charitably call the cloth. Logan used the word ‘sandpaper’ but coming from a boy who thought polyester was an abomination, she shouldn’t be surprised at his choice of descriptor.

Turns out that rustic texture was a by product of the wool used. Jamie only used wool sustainably sourced from Wiltipolls, a breed of sheep who shed their coats naturally. The wool is gathered by hand from whatever fence, bush, tree or craggy rock the animal has brushed against. Unsurprisingly it’s not often used for, well, anything. 

Regardless of the texture however, Veronica had been touched when Jade presented her with a slightly scratch, bobbly throw rug fresh from their loom at dinner one night in their tiny house. Jade and Jamie knew Veronica wasn’t used to the cold and thought that she and the baby would need some extra warmth. She’d teared up a bit and declared she’d treasure it always.

Veronica settled herself on one of the big comfy chairs on the porch and watched Logan head off to check in with Chan, cupcakes in hand.

As always she’s taken with the serenity of the place. But she can’t help but feel a tiny niggle of frustration. The feeling that she should be doing something to get them home. She knows Logan feels it too, he takes extended runs on those days. Veronica understands that he doesn’t want to worry her, but it does. 

She trusts her dad to get find a solution to get them home safely, but the time it’s taking is starting to pall. Pregnant or not, she’s not used to standing on the sidelines.

The dull, bonk of wood on wood heralds Cassandra’s arrival behind her. The wooden beads of her multiple necklaces bouncing off each other producing the unique sound.

“Your aura is troubled dear.”

Veronica stiffens slightly. Truth be told, Cassandra freaks her out a bit, ok, a lot. 

The first time they’d met, the older woman had placed both hands on her face, closed her eyes and hummed like she was meditating before stepping back and declaring that Veronica’s angel was with her and she wanted her to let the pain go. 

Logan had immediately wrapped his arms around an affronted Veronica. This was both a protective action and served as a reminder about their cover. He could clearly see the internal battle taking place between outright ‘Fuck off and stop touching me you loon’ Veronica and ditzy, open Amber. His touch had calmed and anchored her, allowing Ambers persona to stammer out. “Oh, so sweet, thank you.” 

Naomi had stepped in at that point and gently led Cassandra into the house away from the young couple.

“No, no trouble here. Just wishing Will would come back with the cupcakes. The baby is hungry.” Veronica covers. Giving her belly a demonstrative rub, throwing Amber’s perky smile at the other woman.

Cassandra pats Veronica’s hand where it rests on the arm of the wicker chair. 

“She wants you to be happy you know.”

“I’m sorry, who wants me to be happy? Naomi?” Veronica queries.

The older woman shakes her head, her grey hair falling long and loose down her back today.

“Your angel. She wants you both to be happy and let the pain go. She needs you to know that it is all going to be fine.”

Veronica is well and truly spooked now. She’s never been big on the so called mystical arts, and the experience with Madam Sophie had been the final nail in the coffin. 

Veronica looks in vain for Logan but he’s no where to be seen.

Screw it, this mumbo jumbo spouting old lady is going down, she decides. Cold hard facts or it didn’t happen Cassie baby!

Maintaining Ambers perkiness but with a glint in her eye that is all Veronica Mars, she moves in for the kill.

“That’s so kind of her. Tell me, what else does my angel say?”

Casandra smiles at the tiny blonde and says compassionately. 

“You have doubts child, I understand. I was like you once many years ago before my consciousness was awoken and my third eye opened.”

Hmm, maybe she’s not a complete idiot thinks Veronica. But then again, sham palm readers and the like are probably just as good at reading people as PI’s or any top performing sales people.

“She wants you to know that your tribe and the sea will call you home with love and peace.”

Veronica isn’t a great poker player for no reason. Her Amber mask is firmly in place while her mind whirls. 

Shit, does she know? Naomi didn’t tell Casandra the truth about us but did she guess? Perhaps Jamie or Jade let it slip? Is my tribe meant to be everyone at home or cynics international? Is the sea supposed to represent Neptune or are we going to drown? Peace? It’s been years since I’ve had peace I’m not sure I recognise it anymore! Rapid fire questions without answers assault her mind. 

Where the hell is Logan? Damn it, I need him here to help figure this out! 

“That’s so reassuring to hear.” Amber simpers, a fabricated smile on her upturned face.

“Cassandra, my Angel, tell me, what does she look like? Does she have beautiful white wings?” Veronica effects a light breathy tone that she definitely isn’t feeling.

Surprisingly Cassandra lets out a deep laugh that is at odds with her normally lilting tone.

“No dear, that’s a misconception. They are as unique as you are. Your angel is a flower. A long stemmed, exotic, golden tinged lily.”

“A lily? Why?” Veronica's voice is a whisper. Memories of golden blonde hair catching in the sunlight as Lilly twirled around dancing by the Kanes pool assault her.

“Only you can answer that Amber dear. Angels appear in the form that mean the most to each person.” Cassandra explains as Veronica stares unseeingly into the distance trying to digest what’s just happened.

“Now, here’s your Will with your expected cupcake. I’ll leave you to enjoy it but please remember what she said.” Cassandra said kind heartedly as she drifted back inside the house, the sound of her wooden beads lost as the door closed behind her.

Veronica manages to focus on Logan who’s making his way across the compound, one cupcake remaining in the container that he’s saved for her.

Logan inspects Veronica’s face carefully as he get’s closer. 

He knows Cassandra makes her skittish. Fuck, she makes him uncomfortable as well! 

He’s good with the whole hippy counter culture vibe but the idea that a stranger with special powers might know stuff about him that he’s hidden doesn’t sit well with him. 

In his world secrets get exploited for cash or favors, so as far as he’s concerned people who think they can see his aura (whatever the hell that is!) or anything else he doesn’t want exposed can stay the fuck away from him and his family.

Damn, Veronica is clearly upset. She’s wearing that dazed look he’s seen too often.

“Veronica?” His voice is a caress as he holds out the cupcake to her.

She gives a small sniff and almost imperceptible head shake to chase away the bad thoughts and brings the loving man standing before her into focus.

“Promise you’ll take me home.”

Logan drops gracefully to his knees in front of her chair, placing the cake carefully on the porch before taking both her hands in his. His brown eyes meeting her blue in a piercing gaze.

“I promise.” He vows solemnly.

Neptune

It’s well after 11 pm as Keith Mars stands at the kitchen bench in his apartment disinterestedly flicking through the mail having just returned from three days out of town chasing a bail jumper. 

Backup’s bowl is full and he’s not scrambling to be let out. Clearly Wallace has been in to take care of him tonight. He’s a great kid that Wallace. He’s been a good friend to his daughter and now to her old man, checking in regularly over the past three months to make sure Keiths ok. 

Mostly bills as always he sighs. At least he doesn’t have to hide the overdue notices from Veronica these days he thinks. It’s the only silver lining that he can pull from this situation. 

That’s not a bill he thinks, inspecting the plain white DL envelope sporting a Padre’s logo in one corner. Maybe it’s that call up to the big leagues I’ve been waiting for! He muses, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

A knock at the door interrupts his baseball related fantasy and he tosses the envelope back on the discarded pile.

Checking his watch, the PI opens the door to his late night but not unexpected visitor.

“Eli, just in time, I only got home a few minutes ago.” Says the older man greeting the tattooed biker.

“Sheriff.” Says Weevil making his way into the Mars apartment.

Backup gives him an inquiring sniff before wandering off to inspect his food bowl again. The ex PCHer had been in the apartment with his mistress enough that the hound recognises him as a friend.

“You catch your guy?” Weevil questions.

“Sure did. I may not be a Mountie, but I always get my man!” The older PI quips. “Anyway, enough about me, what have you got? Any news at all?”

Weevil looks as hangdog as a bald man wearing leather can. “Bad news I’m afraid. I’m real sorry, but I got made.”

“Don’t beat yourself up Eli, it was bound to happen.” Keith reassures the young man. “You’re sure?” He clarifies. 

The biker nods, a small dry smile on his face.

“I’m sure.” Handing a business card to Keith. “Found it stuck in my fuel tank when I slipped into a 7-11 to use the facilities.”

‘Clarence Wiedman – CEO Security Kane Software’ reads bold typeface and bearing the organisations logo.

“There’s a message on the back. Pretty sure it’s meant for you not me.” 

“Call me”. Reads the handwritten note. “He’s nothing if not succinct!” Keith remarks.

“Well, that’s all I can do now. Thanks for your help with this Eli. I never could have tailed him for a day, let alone the months you’ve been on him.” 

Keith wants the young man to know how grateful he is for agreeing to follow Wiedman so they had a record of his activities since the night Keith made the initial phone call to engage with the Kanes.

“It was nuthin’. V would do the same for me.” Weevil says self depreciating.

“Besides, this guy is good. I learnt some stuff that is bound to come in handy.” He quips.

“Maybe don’t tell me what for, hey Eli.” The ex sheriff says with a smile, requesting plausible deniability.

“Deal. I’ll check in with you tomorrow after you’ve had your little phone Tête-à-tête. Night Sheriff.” Weevil says slouching his way out the door and into the night. 

Keith sighs again and turns the business card over in his hands, considering his next move.

Since Weevil has been tailing him, Wiedman has visited several known Castle members and met with a small handful of people that Keith has been unable to identify though the photos Eli took. 

Interestingly, one person the PI could identify on sight was FBI Agent Morris. The female agent that had investigated Duncan Kanes disappearance and had been convinced of his daughters involvement. Correctly as it turns out, but the FBI don’t know that. The case is still open. Kidnappings, even by wealthy fathers don’t disappear. 

Given Morris’s potential involvement and the way Veronica antagonised the woman, it behooves him to move carefully. He thinks.

He drops the rectangular white card on the counter next to the discarded mail. He’ll call CW from the office tomorrow after he’s had some sleep.

  


The Padre’s logo catches his eye again.

Using a butter knife as a letter opener, he extracts a single sheet of A4 paper folded into thirds to fit the envelope.

As he unfolds the letter to read it two Padre’s home game tickets slide out onto the counter. Keith’s interests is well and truly piqued.

On inspection he discovers that these are for the weekend of his birthday coming up soon and are just behind the dugout. Great seats. Who’s a lucky boy! The PI thinks, smiling to himself at this unexpected surprise.

Retrieving the letter he scans it quickly. The gist is that he’s been rewarded for his long term support of the team and they invite him to be their guest for his birthday.

The signature at the bottom catches his eye almost immediately. 

‘Debbie Meyer, Director of Customer Experiences’

Debbie Meyer, or Rain as he knew her, was the missing girl being helped by the Mooncalf Collective. An old case that he and Veronica worked together. 

That’s quite the coincidence. Well, it would be if he believed in them!

Holding the letter in his hand he feels the weight of the paper, 80 GSM, not the usual heavier 100 GSM used by corporations. The printer used is an inkjet, not laser, the text isn’t quite sharp enough and there’s minute colour bleed on the logo. 

Clearly this is a fake, but why?

The envelope addressed to him is post marked New Mexico. Odd just on it’s own as the Padres are based out of San Diego and as far as he’s aware don’t have offices in other States.

The tickets look real though. Someone’s gone to a lot of trouble to get him real Padre’s tickets for his birthday but send a fake letter with them.

His gut’s telling him that this is Veronica reaching out.

But he’s not sure what she’s trying to tell him. She’s smart that daughter of his, but he doesn’t have enough information to join any dots. 

Damn it all. 

Keith holds the letter up to the light hoping that might help. A small, very faint image on the utmost bottom left hand side of the paper shows up.

Bingo! The man thinks. 

Looking very closely he still can’t quite make out what the image is. It’s been printed in the lightest grey that the color wheel possesses to keep it hidden from anyone who didn’t look closely.

Damn my old eyes Keith thinks. Ah, got it! The full sized, professionally boxed magnifying glass Veronica gave him as a gag for his birthday a few years back. 

Pulling the glass and wood framed box off of the mantle he carefully removes the back. Extracting the cliché PI tool, he looks closer at the faint image. 

He smiles widely and slaps the magnifying glass on the bench. Hotdog! It’s a pencil! 

She remembers, his little girl remembers! 

The summer Keith made Sheriff, seven year old Veronica became obsessed with being a Deputy and pestered him with the boundless enthusiasm and persistence at her disposal. She was a formidable force even then he remembers fondly.

Keith rummages around in the kitchen and finds the two ingredients he needs – Turmeric and rubbing alcohol.

To keep her amused over that summer he’d created a ‘Deputy Mars Training Program’. 

One of the activities was making invisible ink. To make the ink you mixed baking soda with water and wrote your message. Once it was dry the text vanished. To reveal the secret message a mixture of Turmeric and rubbing alcohol need to be swabbed over it.

Veronica being Veronica had taken to this with gusto. Father and daughter had spent weeks leaving secret notes around the house for each other.

Their signal was a pencil drawn on the paper with the hidden message to let the other know that there was more to be revealed.

It had driven Lianne crazy. Veronica and Keith were using up all her Turmeric and baking soda not to mention the mess a seven year old makes when liquid Turmeric is involved. 

Carefully Keith uses a cotton ball and swabs the yellow liquid over the bottom quarter of the page that is free of other text.

Gradually Veronica’s distinctive handwriting is revealed…

“How ‘bout them Padres? Happy Birthday, Love you.”

Just enough to let him know she was alive and thinking of him but not enough to give them away.

Keith thinks this is the best present she’s ever given him.


	16. Deceptions All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith deals with the aftermath of Wiedmans calling card, uncovering new frenemies and deceptions along the way, while Logan takes a run at hiding his own deception.

Neptune

Keith carefully assesses the abandoned warehouse where he’s waiting uneasily for his meeting, the outcome of his call four days ago to Clarence Wiedman after the Kane’s employee had caught Eli trailing him.

This place has all the hallmarks of an ambush waiting to happen the ex cop thinks. The disused building is located in the centre of a mostly deserted industrial area on the far edge of the 02er area. Even if it had been a well utilised area, at 10 pm on a Sunday night, it’s highly unlikely anyone else would be around. If shots were fired, no assistance would be forthcoming. 

The only lights in the large, open space come from his car’s headlights and the faint moonlight shining through the frosted, occasionally cracked skylights in the double height building. The cracked, stained concrete makes a slightly gritty noise under his shoes as he checks the internal perimeter.

He’d found the place unlocked as apprised and made the strategic decision to drive his Crown Vic through the double doors into the meeting zone. He’d left the doors open behind him. If he’s going to be out numbered or out gunned, he wants a fighting chance at a quick getaway. 

He fingers a small pistol nestled comfortingly in the large pocket of his tan mackintosh coat. The wardrobe choice is a PI cliché for sure, but there’s no denying these deep pockets come in handy.

Keith almost chuckles out aloud at the picture he must make right now. All he’s missing is a fedora hat to complete the noir detective motif. Veronica would get a kick out of it and would have the perfect smart-alecky remark, he thinks. 

The void Veronica’s absence has created in his life is staggering. He misses her so badly, it’s almost a physical pain. They’ve been a team for so long, just the two of them against the world, it feels like he’s missing a limb. 

Sure, they’ve had some issues. 

Possibly the understatement of the decade! He thinks. His gung ho, action figure daughter hasn’t hesitated to get involved in murders, kidnappings, rapes, hacking and monkey rescues. All of it without stopping to consider the consequences to herself, or anyone else, just to help her friends and find justice. Not to mention not hesitating to blackmail billionaires or try and take down high powered networks like the Castle.

He just hopes that Veronica’s passion for justice (or is it vengeance? He really doesn’t want to dwell on that thought) and Logan’s blatant disregard for his own personal wellbeing haven’t gone a step too far, and that there’s a way out of this safely for everyone.

His daughter may have her critics, he muses, but she commands complete loyalty from her friends. Mac and Wallace have worked tirelessly to try and find the missing couple and Eli had gone above and beyond, putting his life on the line to keep Veronica safe. 

The relationship between his daughter and the ex PCH leader had always confused and worried him, but the young man’s dedication to her was undeniable. 

Eli had been champing at the bit to provide backup tonight but Wiedman had been adamant, come alone. Keith appreciated the young bikers dedication to finding his daughter, however Wiedman had already made Eli once and the PI wants to provide some measure of protection to the young Latino man if things go sideways. 

Eli knew where to find him if he doesn’t check in within an hour and while not happy, was content with that concession. Keith doesn’t want anything to jeopardise this meet, so he’s playing by their rules, for the time being. 

But just whose rules are they? He muses. This meeting smacks of someone who has a desire to create a dramatic intimidation tactic. If that was the intent it’s a shame Keith finds it a bit trite. 

An abandoned warehouse? Oh please! He thinks. I’d be more intimidated by a five star restaurant. Those fancy menu descriptions always make me nervous, and that’s before the snotty waiter asks about picking a wine! Perhaps Logan can give me pointers someday. The kid’s most likely been eating in places with Sommeliers since he was in kindergarten. Probably learnt to match his milk type to his cereal!

Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation he considers the setup. Furthermore, his mystery contact is going to great lengths to conceal their involvement with him. Or, is this case all together? He ponders.

Minutes continue to tick away. Keith was twenty minutes early for the meet. A standard MO of his. Experience told him that this was the perfect amount of time to arrive before a meet to scope out any unexpected guests while still appearing to arrive within the window of acceptability and is unlikely to raise suspicion.

The low but unmistakable sound of tyres crunching on the dilapidated road outside the warehouse snaps him to attention.

Right on time. Good. Keith appreciates a mysterious contact who respects their adversary’s time. It shows you’re dealing with professionals. Which tends to bode well for a positive and hopefully bloodless outcome! He thinks cheerfully.

A black, nondescript, plateless SUV pulls into the warehouse and slowly swings around so the vehicle is facing nose towards the doors and the lights are in the PI’s face, restricting his vision.

Keith tenses. Initial contact is always the most fraught part of any covert meet.

The SUVs lights flick off, three doors open, the occupants exit and approach him.

A quick look of surprise crosses the former Sheriffs face. Two are most unexpected. 

He smiles pleasantly.

“Clarence, Agent Morris, nice to see you both again. Celeste, it’s been too long, I trust you’ve been well?

Of all the people Keith Mars had expected to emerge from the SUV, Celeste Kane wasn’t one of them. Jake Kane instinctively steered clear of getting his hands dirty. Hence Wiedmans value to the organisation. 

It seems Celeste has no such qualms in this situation, meaning this is personal to her. But what does she want? She hates Veronica with a passion and isn’t overly fond of Logan either. Keith mulls this over while surveying the unlikely group in front of him, waiting for them to make the first move.

“Mr Mars.” Agent Morris begins.

“Keith, please.” He smiles benignly.

“Mr Mars.” Agent Morris reiterates. “It has come to our attention that your daughter and her current boyfriend Logan Echolls have attracted the attention of the Sorokin crime family.”

“That’s correct. Veronica was investigating an unlawful tape made and distributed without her knowledge and inadvertently uncovered a connection to a younger member of the Sorokin family. This person, Gory Sorokin made certain, unfavourable comments about my daughter in front of Logan Echolls and which ended in a physical altercation. Mr Wiedman here was kind enough to inform Logan of the threat against his and my daughters life.

“Your daughter is highly confident in her abilities for someone of her age and lack of professional training.” Agent Morris states.

“Yes, Veronica has quite a talent for the investigation game.” A touch of fatherly pride in his answer.

“That’s not meant as the complement you’ve interpreted it as Mr Mars.” Agent Morris says tartly. “Your daughter is reckless and impatient of laws and proper procedure. That can not only get her killed, but a number of highly trained agents who’ve invested months a long term operation targeting this crime syndicate.”

Fronting up to the dark pantsuit clad FBI Agent, Keith Mars states calmly but firmly.

“All I want is my daughter back home safely. I’m not looking to interfere in your investigation in anyway.” 

He glances around at the trio before continuing. 

“What I don’t understand is how the FBI is involved in the Sorokin sanctioned hit placed on Veronica and Logan Echolls. Would someone care to enlighten me? After all, you called this meeting, not me.”

Agent Morris looks decidedly reluctant to elaborate. Celeste Kane, who looks wildly out of place in her designer sheath dress and slingbacks, stares frostily at him, maintaining a stony silence.

That leaves Clarence to step into the conversational void. “Gorya Sorokin and the younger generation are seen by the FBI as weak links that can possibly be broken to implicate the kingpins. This will help neutralise the threat to National Security and dissipate extensive counterfeit, drug and people smuggling rings posed by this family.”

He pauses for Keith to speak, when he doesn’t. Wiedman continues.

“The rash act of violence Mr Echolls committed simply compounded the embarrassment that Gory Sorokin was already suffering caused when your daughter.” The man pauses to consider his language, not wanting to inflame the situation. Blackmailed is such an ugly word thinks CW. “Negotiated, shall we say with my client to intervene on your and Mr Echolls behalf’s.” 

“If I understand correctly, the FBI already has an ongoing investigation into the Sorokins. Why wouldn’t the threat to my daughter and her boyfriend be removed when this case is complete? If the Sorokins are out of the picture, won’t Gory lose the resources to carry out the hit?” Questions the PI.

“Unfortunately, we don’t believe this is the case. Mr Mars.” 

States Agent Morris entering the conversation.

“Our investigation requires someone inside the Sorokin organisation to turn. Something that so far we’ve been unable to secure. That’s where your daughters situation becomes interesting to the FBI. Current intelligence tells us that Gorya Sorokin has ambitions that far outweigh his capabilities.” The woman sneers, adding. “Not unlike another young college student.” 

Her dig at Veronica clear to all as she continues.

“However, unlike his father and uncles. Gorya Sorokin has never had to get his hands dirty in the family business and is more blowhard than truly hard. The few people that we’ve managed to get close to him confirm that if he was taken into custody for a serious crime, such as murder.” 

Morris corrects herself on seeing the horror on the man’s face, continuing smoothly.

“Or even attempted murder, if the right pressure was applied, he’d crack. Providing us with the tool we need to finish the Sorokins off once and for all.”

Angrily Keith says. “So, you’d like to use my daughter as bait to catch your rat? Do you really think I’d agree that, even if I knew where she was?”

He’s outraged at the gall this woman has, even as the detective in him tells him that it’s a strong plan. However, there is no way he’d put Veronica, or Logan for that matter, in harms way intentionally.

“In a nutshell, yes.” She replies coldly. “The bureau understands that there are associated risks. However, it could be framed so that the majority of the risk is targeted at Logan Echolls rather than your daughter.” She finishes evenly.

Keith is appalled at how calmly the agent is inferring that she could make Logan the target over Veronica, as if that would make this more acceptable to him. 

Fighting hard to keep his composure. Keith thinks over the information he’s been given. Two questions still come to mind. Why now and what’s in it for Celeste Kane? Jake understandably wants the Gory issue resolved. It won’t be helping his standing with the Castle. Is that why Celeste is here? To protect her husband and his reputation?

He verbalises the first of his thoughts and is answered by Wiedman.

“Young Mr Sorokin’s reluctance to see the larger plan and curtail his quest revenge at the request of my client and his well connected friends has caused some significant angst for some extremely powerful people.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “And I take it these people are able to enlist the help of the FBI in making their little problem go away?” Its posed as a question but it’s clear from his sarcastic tone its rhetorical.

Silence. Great he thinks. At least I know just how powerful the people my daughter tangled with are! Why O why does she have to be such an overachiever?!

“I won’t agree to using my daughter or her boyfriend as bait. However, I will work with the FBI in any legal way I can to help bring the Sorokin’s, including Gory down. But let me be clear, my number one goal is to bring my daughter home safely. Do we have an agreement?” 

“Agreed Mr Mars, we’ll be in touch.” Says Agent Morris briskly before returning to the still running SUV and slipping into the drivers seat.

“Mr Mars, you know where to find me if you receive any information regarding Miss Mars and Mr Echolls location.” Says Weidman, moving respectfully back to stand six feet from Celeste Kane.

The remaining woman continues to stare coldly at her husbands mistress’s former husband. Her face is impassive but her thin hands work nervously, as if she wishes to speak but is unable to start.

Keith breaks the impasse.

“Celeste, I get the what the FBI and Clarence want, but why are you here, what is it you want and why didn’t Jake come himself?”

Disdain passes haughtily over the woman’s face.

“It’s obvious isn’t it Keith? My husband isn’t here because he’s a weak man. Without his Castle friends to back him up, he’s just a nobody who stole his friends idea for profit and then betrayed him. The Castle are on the verge of doing the same thing to him, all because he can’t control one teenage boy. Ironic isn’t it?” She says a slightly pleased look in her eye.

“As for your other question. You know why. I want the exact same thing you do.” She says challengingly.

That’s highly unlikely thinks Keith. Celeste detests Veronica almost as much as she hates Lianne. He clarifies. “I want my daughter back, that’s all Celeste.”

“And I want my son back.” The woman answers sharply. 

Keith thinks he catches sorrow and regret in on her face briefly, but that impassive mask is back so fast it’s hard to be sure.

Ah, it all clicks into place for the PI now. Celeste knows that Jake’s about to lose the backing of the Castle, probably the one thing that she thought could get Duncan back. So, she’s done a deal with the FBI instead. She’ll use the Gory situation to get on the FBI’s good side, leverage her knowledge to expose the Castle if need be, destroying Jake in the process. Ice Queen indeed!

“Celeste just how does your husband feel about you playing the FBI against the Castle?” Keith needs one more, small piece of information to confirm his suspicions.

“My husband?” She snorts. “That’s rich coming from you. We both know my marriage was over before it even had a chance thanks to your wife!” She spat. “Once Duncan is back, my connection with Jake is over.”

The lights on the SUV flick on. Celeste turns on her designer heel and makes her way back to the rear passenger door of the vehicle which is being held open for her by Clarence.

The tall, impassive black man nods at Keith, takes his place in the front passenger seat next to Morris and the vehicle pulls out, leaving Keith to return to his Crown Vic deep in thought.

TreeTops

Logan’s heart is pumping as he reaches the peak of the mountain track runs each morning, sweat causing his exercise top and grey windcheater to stick to him uncomfortably in the sharp breeze.

He’s never been an outdoorsy or woodsy guy, but it’s grown on him. These early morning runs help him clear his head and gives him some much needed alone time. It’ll never replace surfing but as a stop gap measure, things could be worse he theorises. 

The weather is cold now. No doubt about it, winter is coming! He smirks slightly to himself about being able to use that iconic statement from George R R Martins books. Not that anyone else would get the reference. Apart from Veronica, who reads to learn and not for pleasure, he’s never been surrounded by people who read. Well, dad did, he thinks, but in Logan’s mind, twenty million dollar crap fest scripts don’t count as ‘reading’.

He leans forward with his hands on his knees breathing deeply near the edge of the rocky outcrop, taking in vista that opens up in front of him. The green of the forest stretches for miles down through the valley and then up the other side of the range where it meets the clear blue skies of Washington State. It’s hard to believe that Seattle is just over that mountain range.

The dirt track is steep and narrow, winding in between the trees, almost hidden from view most of the time. As it starts on TreeTops property before merging into the State Park he’s never encountered anyone else on it, almost guaranteeing his privacy. Sure, he startles the occasional deer or rabbit, but as far as humans go, this place is all his. His fortress, or rock, if you will of solitude. Along with a lack of forced human interaction, the track holds one other key attraction, it has great line of sight.

When his heart rate drops to normal levels and he’s got his breathing under control – wouldn’t want to give anything away he thinks, he stands up straight and makes his way into the shade of the large old gnarled tree that stands in the center of the rocky clearing.

Taking a quick glance around, he confirms that he is indeed alone. 

Logan doesn’t think Veronica would follow him up here. She may be determined, but she’s not as fit as him and the Jellybean has really sapped her energy reserves. Plus, he’s confident that she doesn’t have any inkling that he’s hiding something. But that girl of his is smart and sneaky, better safe than sorry when Veronica Mars is involved! 

Kneeling carefully on the rocky ground, he reaches into a low hollow near the bottom of the tree and reaches up inside it as far as he can, his long arm inside the trunk up to his shoulder, trying not to think about what creepy crawlies might be lurking in the dark. His agile fingers quickly finding the nylon, waterproof dry bag that he’d snagged off the ‘The Haul’, pulling it out, being careful not to scratch himself on the rough bark of the tree as he extracts the package. 

That would get her attention! His bobcat is the only thing allowed to leave scratches on his body! He thinks with a sly grin.

Quickly unrolling the dark green bag, he reassembles the last of the two burner phones he packed at the Grand. He’d ditched the other into the Pacific after confirming his pickup details with Naomi the night before they landed. 

Pulling the back off and reinserting the SIM and battery, he waits impatiently for it to come to life. The battery shows a sixty percent charge. Good, that’s little change since he fired it up late last week. Logan hates the almost crippling feeling of deception he experiences whenever he has to take the phone to the cottage to charge.

Wonder if I could get Jamie to rig me up a portable solar charger? Best not he thinks, if Veronica got a sniff of that it’d be all over!

He hates hiding this from her, but it’s for her own good. If Veronica knew they had even one safe way to contact the outside world, she’d go into overdrive and pull out all the stops to solve this problem herself. 

Logan goes ice cold at the possible ramifications. She’d put herself in danger and not even hesitate. Hell, he’d take a pissed off at him for keeping this from her Veronica any day over a dead one. 

Almost as bad he reflects, would be the emotionally shattered Veronica that would be left behind if she got her dad, Wallace or Mac injured, or worse. She was beyond devastated when Lilly was murdered but what she feels for her dad or the other two far outweighs the love she had for her dead best friend. Fuck, she’d never stop until justice was served if they were killed. Logan would lose her in more ways than one if that happened. 

Nope, she can never know. Concealing the phone was the best thing for everyone. Logan tries to console himself, taking a small modicum of solace from the knowledge that her blood pressure was too high. Doc G had instructed her to avoid unnecessary stress at their last appointment. Amber had smiled sweetly at the Dr and agreed, while Veronica had ranted all the way home. Sorry Bobcat, this constitutes unnecessary stress in his book!

His only link to the outside world winks fully into operation. No messages. He’ll have to reach out. Swiftly he dials a number from memory.

“You rang?” A deep, velvety voice answers.

“Yeah, look, not much time, any news?” Logan keeps it short and sharp. 

“And you used to be such the scintillating conversationalist.” The familiar voice takes on a kindly mocking tone.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not in a chatty mood.” Logan retorts moodily. 

“Keep your hair on kid, I’m glad you called, there’s been some interesting developments here overnight.”

“Good or bad?”

“Possibly both. How do you feel about being shot at?”

“I think we’ve established that I’m firmly in the not getting shot at camp, evidenced by my hasty departure from my former abode.” Sarcasm drips readily from the boys tongue.

“I’ll try and keep that in mind.” The slightly sardonic voice replies. “The FBI are looking closely at your borscht loving friends and would be as pleased to see the back of them as you. As of last night Keith Mars is working with them to help expedite the process.” 

“Are we still safe?” His tone is concerned and thoughtful. He’s unsure how to take the news about the FBI being involved.

“For the moment. As far as I know your lair hasn’t been compromised. Care to give me any hints on that by the way?”

“I’m good thanks.” Logan snarks. 

“Suit yourself. Keep in touch, I miss our little chats.” With that, the smooth as twenty year old scotch voice is gone and the line is dead.

Fuck! He probably should have asked about the shooting, but protocol is to keep the once weekly check ins to under a minute long, that’s if they even happen. If there’s nothing to report the contact sends a sad face emoji and no call takes place. Logan figures there’s less chance of any call tracking that way, even with a burner phone involved.

As quickly as he’d assembled it, the phone is broken back down and stashed safely back inside the tree.

Logan gazes out over the valley, working through various options and possible machinations. His number one priority is to keep them all safe. Scratch that, his number one priority is to keep Veronica and the baby safe. 

That Keith Mars is on the case and working with the FBI is a twist he hadn’t expected, but having a competent federal department working with them rather than against them had to be a good thing. He decides.

The smart thing for them to do right now is to sit tight he thinks as he starts back down the mountain to Veronica.


	17. Pearls And Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Logan have the most important fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upgraded the rating of this story for this chapter. If explicit smut isn't your cup of tea, feel free to stop reading when Logan starts cooking dinner and pick up again the next morning. 
> 
> For the record, I blame Dick for the smut. He packed for Veronica making this all his fault. ;-)

The fight had been brewing for days. 

The weather outside was as volatile as the couple facing off over the kitchen island. It had been pounding down with rain and storms for three days, forcing the pair to spend every waking moment inside with each other. 

At first the sound of the rain on the tin roof was soothing and they cuddled up together like kittens.

Logan had called it romantic when the power went out and they had to light candles on the first night the storm front rolled in. But that had been days and vastly different attitudes ago. 

They’d watched every DVD they’d managed to scrounge on their laptops and read every book they had to hand. 

Both were thoroughly bored, which makes for a dangerous combination in their relationship.

It felt like the lightning that cracked sporadically overhead had made its way inside and was bouncing around the room. Tension radiation between the angry blonde and the infuriated brunette opposite her. Both were practically vibrating with animosity.

The argument had started simply enough over, of all things, burnt toast, and rapidly escalated. 

Veronica had found Logan's initial lack of any domestic knowledge endearing, teasingly walking him through the basics of being an adult as they built their makeshift household together. 

He’d jokingly donned an apron and happily set about learning skills a boy with his level of trust fund should never have need of.

However, as the weeks turned into months, the novelty wore off and the realities of life on the run, with no end in sight kicked in. The anxiety and uncertainty built in the young couple. 

Veronica and Logan were at that their hearts loners. Both not just enjoying their own space but needing it to maintain their equilibrium. Being forced into a small space with no respite causing their fears to spill out into snark. Not their playful loving snark but words with bite behind them.

This morning, the smell of burning toast had bought the blonde still dressed in her robe, into the kitchen to find her boyfriend dressed in jeans and a black knit jumper waving his arms around, trying to dissipate the smoke emanating from the toaster. 

Veronica was hungry and tired. A hungry Veronica was an angry Veronica. 

“Seriously are you incapable of even the simplest tasks?” She’d snapped at him.

Logan was pissed, bored and restless. 

The constant rain meant that he hadn’t been running in days. Running through the mountain tracks had replaced surfing for him as a way to expel his pent up energy and burn off the building stress. Missing that outlet makes for a highly strung Logan who’s faster to attack than empathise.

“Ah, the great and wise Veronica Mars here to save the day and instruct her betters!” 

He’d thrown back at her with more sting that he’d used in months.

“Please, O perfect one, show me the way!” 

He met the now angry Veronica’s cold, dismissive stare with his trademark jackass look.

That was all it took. 

The toast was forgotten as every little irritating habit that seemed inconsequential four days ago, was hurled in vicious barbs to and fro across the island like the worlds most verbally aggressive tennis match until a hostile silence descended on the kitchen. Both combatants holding onto their respective sides of the island with white knuckles, almost panting with spent energy.

Veronica could tell from the look on her boyfriend’s face that he was gearing up for round two. She could see him searching his memories for something truly cutting to say and decided to get a jab in first. 

“Searching for something pithy to say honey? Some random quote about kitchen utensils insulting each other perhaps?” She glared at him, her blue eyes sparkling with rage.

“Well, if I was, honey bunches.” Logan’s sarcastic tone was an insult in itself. “At least I know that I’d be the pot in this situation. Given the shrill noises coming out of you at the moment, you’re clearly the kettle in the equation!” He spat at her venomously.

If Veronica had been angry before, she was now furious. She stood back from the island and drew herself up to her full height, preparing to launch an all out attack.

Logan, jackass that he is, didn’t give her the satisfaction. He threw her an arrogant, victorious look, turned on his heel and grabbed his heavy black pea coat from the hook next to the door.

“I’m going down to town with Jamie, I’ll be back when I’m back.” He snapped as he stalked out into the rain, a dramatic boom of thunder adding theater to his departure.

Veronica, knowing that he’d have to walk down the hill in the rain wasn’t prepared to let him have the last word. 

She wouldn’t be Veronica Mars if she did. 

“Good, I hope you catch pneumonia!” She yelled angrily at the closing door.

Deflated, the now tired, hungry and emotional blonde made her way to the lounge where she wrapped herself in the scratchy brown woolen blanket Jade had given her and proceeded to wallow in angry misery.

She was still there, cocooned in her nest of wretchedness when Logan returned five hours later. 

Veronica is alerted by the distinct noise of the enclaves only vehicle. The pickup’s rattly, leaky exhaust can still be heard over the sound of the heavy rain. 

That old pickup must be so bad for the environment she thinks, as the sound of a single heavy metal door clunking shut reaches her.

She steels herself for more venom, and being her, decides that attack is the best defense.

As the front door opens, letting in the sound of the rain, she shouts out. “Try not to track mud and water through the house would you.” It was a statement, not a question. Let him deal with that she sulks.

A damp, jacket and shoe less Logan appears in the doorway. He leans against the door frame and silently observes the girl huddled in the lumpy blanket on the couch. His eyes are still dark and stormy but the mulish look has gone from his face, his jawline almost relaxed. 

How does this boy look so good just leaning? She thinks. And he’s wet, his hair looks like he’s just walked up the beach towards her with his surfboard. Veronica silently fumes that she can still find him attractive even when she so clearly hates him at the moment.

Knowing that he would have to make the first move or they’d be in a stalemate all night, Logan pushes off the door with a sigh and makes his way over to stand in front of the couch.

“Here, I got you something.” 

He says tonelessly while holding out a large white plastic bag bearing the name and logo of the a little homewares store in the small town at the foot of the hill.

Veronica sits up, pretending to be less interested than she is. She loves presents. 

“What is it?” She queries with a slightly watery sniff.

“The idea of a bag is that you can open it and see the contents. It’s an ingenious invention.” Logan is unable to help himself snark. His tone is tinged with gentleness though. Now he’s closer to Veronica, he can see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

Veronica slides the bag off the large square shape inside to reveal a soft, burnt orange chenille throw rug. It’s not expensive, just a cheap synthetic square of material, tied up with black gos grain ribbon. 

She holds the orange square in her lap, looking down, slowly stroking the soft pile.

“You said the brown one wasn’t warm enough and its scratchy. I thought you might like it.” Says Logan with a shrug. He’s doing his best to be disinterested, but he’s finding it really hard to read Veronica right now.

She tugs at the ribbon so it falls away, gathers the folds in her hand, bringing it up to her cheek. Feeling the warm and softness against her skin.

Veronica struggles to her feet, holding the blanket against her chest with both hands so the length cascades down her front and onto the floor between them.

“You bought me a rug?” She chokes out.

Logan is horrified to see she’s crying. Big fat tears are beginning to pour down her cheeks. Any residual anger he had from their fight evaporates instantaneously. He automatically pulls her into his arms and stokes her back and hair, the offending article now pressed between their bodies.

“It’s just a rug, you hate it, that’s ok, I’ll take it outside and burn it right now!” He says frantically, not understanding what’s going on with the woman he loves but wanting to bring her comfort in any way he can.

“No!” Veronica says vehemently meeting his eyes, tears still swimming in her own. 

She struggles in his embrace and brings both of her arms up, clasping her hands behind his neck.

“I love it! I can’t believe that you still bought me a present when you were so mad at me! You really do care don’t you?” She says swallowing back more tears.

“Veronica, I love you. It doesn’t matter that we were mad at each other. I still care, I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Logan reassures her as he gently wipes the tears from her cheek.

“Promise, forever?” She says earnestly.

“Forever, I promise. Pinky swear if you like.” He says with a small smile, trying to earn one in return.

Veronica looks down at his throat and nods before looking back up at him.

“Then let’s do that, let’s do forever.” She says resolutely.

Logan is temporarily rendered speechless as he processes what Veronica has just said.

“Married?” He pauses. “You want us to get married?” He clarifies with an awestruck tone.

“Yes! I love you. Logan Echolls, will you marry me?”

A sly smile crosses her face. “Promise you’ll be my pot forever.”

A huge grin is plastered across Logan’s face, his eyes glowing amber in happiness.

“Yes Veronica Mars, I’ll be your pot, as long as you promise to be my kettle forever.”

“I do!” She grins back as Logan ducks down to kiss her.

Logan spins her around, giddy with glee and deposits her on the wide arm of the chaise lounge of the sectional. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back!” He says to the blonde as he practically bounces into their bedroom. 

Veronica can hear him in one of their bags, rifling through like he’s searching for something. 

He’s back inside two minutes. The beaming smile that hasn’t left his face now has a hint of excitement added to it as he kneels gracefully in front of Veronica.

“I believe this belongs to you Ms Mars.” He says, presenting the open Harry Winston ring box to her with a flourish.

Veronica’s eyes open wide. 

The ring nestled inside is a spectacular art deco style in white gold. The square, step cut sapphire in the center is held in place with diagonal claws at each corner and is framed on two sides by three tiers of narrow baguette diamonds that step down in size the closer to the band they are. It’s beautiful while not being over the top ostentatious. 

Logan stands up, removes the ring, tossing the box over his shoulder in typical Logan fashion.

He lifts her left hand, placing a reverent kiss on it as he does and slides the ring onto her outstretched finger while Veronica holds her breath in anticipation.

The sparkling sapphire and diamond ring slides up her finger like it was made for her. Right up until it hits Veronica’s first knuckle, where it sticks and refuses to go any further. It seems pregnancy has caused Veronica’s fingers to swell!

Logan stares down at the offending digit, captured in his hand, unsure of his next move while Veronica bites her top lip and does her best not to giggle.

The romantic boy looks up at his fiancé and catches her fighting laughter. The absurdity of the situation washes over him, he cracks a grin which sets Veronica off, her laugh reverberating through the room.

Veronica stands up and kisses him softly. “I’ll be back, I think I know what I can wear instead.” She says with a wink. As she begins to make her way into their room.

“Should I start dinner in the meantime?” 

“Actually, that would be great, I only had Pringles for lunch and I don’t think the jellybean approves.” She calls back.

“One slightly gourmet dinner coming up then my love.” 

He replies making his way jauntily into this mornings war zone and pulling items from the fridge and cupboards.

Inside their bedroom Veronica has two outfits laid out on their bed.

One is a classy knee length dusty rose silk chemise with matching metallic lace around the bottom and across the top of the V shaped neckline, a matching four inch lace strip runs across the midriff.

The other is a set that Veronica had written off as slutty when she’d discovered it in her luggage.

It comprises of a short scarlet lace and chiffon baby doll chemise that ties below between the breasts, is open down the middle and hits just below her ass. This comes with a matching lace thong. The set is completed with a mid thigh length scarlet chiffon robe trimmed with lace around the arms and edges. 

She grins wickedly. Well, if I can’t be slutty with my future husband, who can I be slutty with? She thinks as she quickly dons the scarlet outfit, pops on some low heeled mules and struts sexily through the lounge room and poses in the kitchen door. Her arms are stretched above her head resting on either side of the door frame. She puts on sexy pout and feels decidedly wanton.

Logan is busy chopping vegetables at the Island.

“Will this do for the time being?” She purrs at the oblivious boy.

Logan looks up and takes in the sight in front of him. Veronica can’t help but grip her bottom lip as his face takes on the wide eyed look of a cartoon character in lust. She half expects his tongue to roll across the bench towards her. A noise akin to a strangled squeak of excitement emanates from her boyfriend as he nearly takes his finger off with the knife he’s using.

The red works! She thinks to herself smugly.

The cartoon look on Logan's face has been replaced with an evil smile. A predatory look in his now dark, lust filled eyes as he abandons their dinner and makes is way towards her. 

She backs into the other room with the intention of leading him to the bedroom.

He quickly snatches her, pushing her up against the lounge wall, kissing her passionately.

Veronica thinks that they may not make the bedroom, clearly Logan has other plans.

He stands back from her, drinking in the outfit. 

Slowly he runs an index finger across the white swell of her right breast, before dipping in the valley between and up her left. His eyes never leaving the end of his trailing finger as it makes its way across her newly acquired baby breasts.

“You approve?” Queried Veronica cheekily.

His eyes flick up to meet hers. “I do. Very, very much.” He dips in for another kiss, slower this time.

“You know, I think my appetite has changed?” He leans forward and whispers hotly against her ear. “I’ve found something else I’d rather eat, and we’re both going to be satisfied after.” 

She shudders against him as he begins kissing his way down her throat and continues journey down through the valley of her breasts, giving both nipples a simultaneous brush with his thumbs as he passes by. 

Veronica gasps in pleasure as both nipples harden under light touch. She feels Logan stop under her breast and blow a little breath out as he discovers the open front of the chemise. 

“Nice.” He smiles against her skin as his hot kisses trail to her belly button while dropping to his knees. 

He feels her wriggle in anticipation against him as he reaches the top of the small triangle of red lace that constitutes her underwear. He places his hands on her hips, keeping her still and torments her by running his tongue across her stomach just under the waist band.

“Logan”. She groans trying to push herself against him.

He smiles into the lace as he kisses down towards his goal.

Now it’s his turn to gasp. The red lace gives way at the very top of her folds, replaced by a string of milky white pearls that run all the way to the top to the back where they end nestled between the curves of her ass cheeks.

Logan sends a silent thank you to his absent friend whose devious taste in lingerie he’s now enjoying.

He lets out a shaky breath and looks up at Veronica who is flushed and moving almost involuntarily against his hands still placed on her hips.

“You’re killing me here Mars.” He groans.

“Then do something about it – Now!” She manages to say. The anticipation building in her is agonising. Those little pearls know that they’re doing! She thinks.

“First I need you to tell me, how many times do you want to come tonight?” He asks wickedly.

“Don’t know, don’t care, just do something! Anything, touch me now!” She begs.

He nuzzles his nose into the red lace and teases. “Tell me, give me a number Veronica.”

“Three, three times!” She hisses out as his hot breath penetrates the lace. 

Logan smiles. “Three scorching hot organisms coming right up!”

Returning his attention to the delicious string of pearls, one of which he notes is just on her clit. No wonder she was so worked up without him touching her!

Experimentally he runs his tongue up the milky string from her entrance to her clit. Veronica bucks against his mouth. Oh joy of joys, the pearls rotate individually. This he can work with! He smirks and repeats the action in the opposite direction, stopping only to dip the tip of his tongue inside to taste her. 

He’s rock hard and just prays that he can keep himself in check long enough to meet their quota. 

He runs his tongue back up. Using just the tip to toy with the pearl stimulating her clit, he makes the white ball roll around on top of her hard nub. Veronica screams and bucks so hard off the wall he would have been pushed backwards if her hands weren’t grasping his head tightly. 

There’s my bobcat he thinks, relishing the animalistic noises she’s making above him. 

Changing tact he slips the tip of his tongue down the side of the pearl, making direct contact with her skin and begins making circles around her clit and the pearl. He can feel her muscles tightening underneath and knows she’s close. Wanting to push her over the edge he pulls clit and pearl into his mouth and sucks while using his tongue to manipulate the pearl as the same time.

Veronica explodes around him crying his name. Her shaking thighs are clamped around this head, her hands yanking uncontrollably at his hair. Logan's finding it hard to breath as he tries to help her through her ecstasy by placing gentle kisses on her body. He doesn’t care, he’d die a happy man if he had to suffocate between Veronica's hot, wet thighs. 

Gradually he feels her hold on him relax and her thighs open to release him. Her legs are still shaking though, and he drops kisses along her torso as he slides back up her body, using his body weight to help her remain standing until he can brace her with his arms properly.

He looks at the dazed, flushed woman he loves, her eyes half closed in post sex bliss and leans in for a kiss.

“Well, that’s one.” He quips with a self satisfied smirk and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Veronica lazily runs a hand through his hair and smiles back at him.

“Well that was ok for starters. What else you got?”

The softness in her eyes offsets the playful response.

Logan presses up against her so she can feel exactly what he has in store for her through his jeans, kissing her passionately and lifting her at the same time. 

Veronica instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, expecting to be carried into the bedroom. But he’s clearly got other plans. Logan spins around and walks them over to the couch, where he lays Veronica back down on the wide arm of chaise where they’d started. 

Standing at the end, he pulls her down towards him so that her ass is just on the edge and stands between her legs looking down at her with that glint in his eye that Veronica knows means he’s considering what to do to her next.

Time to take charge this situation she thinks. She reaches out a hand to Logan who takes it and helps her sit upright, her eye line now level with his very fine, but still clothed chest.

Grabbing a fistful of his now dry black jumper, she pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. 

Breaking away she tells him. “You are wearing too many clothes. Off now, please.”

He grins at her. “Yes Ma’am!” He says, quickly complying with her desire and shucking his clothing.

“Better?” He stands in front of her wearing nothing but a small smile.

Veronica takes in his chest and abs, her eyes trailing down his body to where his cock stood proud against his flat stomach. She licks her lips involuntarily.

“Much!” She looks back into his eyes. “Now, I believe there was talk of another orgasm?”

Logan pushes he back down kissing her, murmuring “So bossy” against her lips as he does.

She can feel his hard length pressed against her core as their kisses become more fiery, their tongues battling and heart rates rising. She’s getting hotter by the minute. His cock is rubbing the pearls through her wet folds making her writhe beneath him. That bastard knows exactly what he’s doing she thinks. Well two can play at that game! 

Veronica begins slowly and deliberately moving her hips so that the pearls on her thong run up the length of Logan's hard cock and over the sensitive tip. She smirks as she hears him hiss with pleasure at the sensation.

In retaliation Logan's lips move away from hers and he nibbles his way down her throat to her lace covered breasts. His right hand thumbs over her lace covered nipple while his teeth inch down the lace over her left breast, making sure to gently graze her nipple as it’s exposed, making her shiver with pleasure.

His tongue begins making lazy circles around her nipple, while her right nipple is now a hard pebble between Logan's fingers. She can’t help but moan in pleasure, bucking up into him as he takes pity on her and sucks her entire nipple into his mouth, tonguing it like he’d done to her clit before. The thought of that makes her pull on his hair, forcing his mouth back up to hers for more hard, wet kisses, raking her fingers up and down his back.

The head of his cock is back nudging the pearl at her clit, the sensation is almost unbearable. He’s teasing in and out of her folds. She can feel the pre cum on his tip dripping around her clit. Fuck she wants him now!

She puts both hands on his chest and pushes him up, not breaking eye contact. 

He knows exactly what she needs and slowly stands back between her legs. He positions her ass right at the edge of the arm and looks down at her, drinking in the spectacular sight of his fiancée hot and wet, her arms above her head, one perfect breast exposed, the dark pink nipple standing erect. 

The front folds of the chemise have fallen to either side revealing her slightly rounded stomach. She’s never looked so beautiful he thinks.

Looking deep in to her heavily lidded, lust filled eyes Logan carefully slips one finger inside. Veronica’s body welcomes him easily and she thrusts against him asking for more. Slowly he adds another finger, working her in a steady motion as she bucks, his thumb rolling the clit pearl adding to her pleasure.

“Fuck! Logan! Please!” She begs, her arms moving to the side of the chaise arm, holding on and bracing herself.

Logan slips his left hand under her ass, lifting her slightly while using his right to bring her leg up flush with his chest, her ankle resting on his shoulder. 

He positions himself at her entrance, taking the time to rub the tip of his cock on the pearls that ran through the center, enjoying the unexpected sensation. Then slowly he inches himself inside. She’s incredibly hot and wet. He grabs her hips, pulling her to him.

There’s few things he enjoys more than fucking Veronica after she’s come once; the feeling is indescribable. She bucks against him, encouraging him to move faster. He’s quickly lost in their rhythm. Every time Logan pulls in or out the pearls roll up and down his cock, adding an extra pleasure dimension that is making his head spin. 

God I hope she’s close, not sure I can hold on too much longer, he thinks as he braces himself, trying to hold out, but the feeling of Veronica around him, coupled with being able to see her spread out in front of him and the sound of his balls hitting her ass every time he drives into her is overwhelming.

He slips his thumb down to stroke her clit and feels her begin to tighten around him.

“Fuck, Love You!” He cries, coming hard. The feel of her combined with seeing her pulling at her own nipple as she makes her way to climax is his undoing. 

Logan almost collapses on her panting hard, his head is just under her breasts, his sweat mixing with her own. He’s only vaguely aware of her reaching her own high, spasming tightly around his spent cock that’s still hard inside her.

He’s not sure how long they were on the arm of the chaise. Time seemed to have stopped for him. Now his breathing has settled, he's aware that Veronica is running one hand softly across his back, the other gently tangled in his sweaty hair.

Crap, he must be crushing her he thinks suddenly, making a move to prop himself up on his elbow as best he can with the limited arm width he has to work with.

“Hi there. Recovered Champ?” She smiles affectionately at him, trailing her finger tips down his arm.

He reaches down and kisses her. “We have to get engaged more often.” He teases. “We also need to get more body jewelry to play with, because I don’t know about you, but that was fucking incredible!”

Veronica blushes adorably. “It was pretty intense wasn’t it?” She agrees.

Logan gives a happy sigh and asks. “Any chance we can tackle round three in the bedroom? I’m not sure I’d have the strength to walk there if we go again out here, and I’m not sure the three of us would be comfortable on the couch all night.” 

Veronica reaches up and tweaks his nose. “If we must, although I thought your watch word was endurance, or is just something I heard somewhere once?” She muses cheekily. 

He reaches down and smacks the curve of her ass that’s hanging off the chaise arm and struggles upright.

“I’ll show you endurance little lady!” He laughs, swooping down to scoop her up in his arms and carrying her off bridal style to the bedroom.

Veronica woke the next morning with her cheek pressed against Logan's chest, his arm wrapped around her. 

She can’t remember the last time she felt so happy. Perhaps before Lilly died and her world went to hell?

All she knows is that Logan loves her, she loves him, and they’d agreed to start their lives together as soon as they can. Damn Russian Mob getting in the way of them being able to get married legally right now she thinks.

Logan moves groggily against her.

“Did I wake you?” She asks whispers.

“Mmm, could hear you thinking.” He murmurs.

“Logan?”

“Mmm?”

“You know I didn’t mean it, about you catching pneumonia, right?” She’s still whispering.

“I know.” His voice still gravelly from sleep. “Besides, as if I’d catch any thing as common as pneumonia? Clearly if I was to be afflicted with anything it would be something interesting, like consumption.”

“You’re such a drama queen Echolls.” 

“Yes, but I’m your drama queen Sugarpuss.”

She smiles against him and runs her hand down his chest. 

“Mine.” She declares.

Logan takes her roaming hand, kisses it and places it over his heart, resting his on top saying. “Yours.” 

“Forever?”

“Always.”


	18. Idle Hands and The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac indulges in a little light hacking and discovers something important and we get a quick look inside the mind of Gory.

It’s ten thirty pm on a Friday night and Mac is stretched out on her dorm room bed with her laptop open beside her, bored. Super bored, and, if she’s honest, a little, um, antsy.

It’s been a couple of months since she and Max broke up. While she knows that their relationship wasn’t good for her, his lack of ambition was going to drag her down, she does miss the sex.

The very, very satisfying sex. Mac sighs frustratedly.

Mac discovered that sex was even better when it followed a Battlestar Galactica marathon and a healthy debate about Gaius and Kara Thrace. Probably shouldn’t probe too much into that part of my psyche, she thinks with a grimace.

Mac knows she’s missing her gal pals almost as much as she does Max. Mind you, Parker and Veronica are both dreadful Sci-Fi viewing buddies. Veronica picks at the obvious plot holes while Parker wonders out aloud why everyone can’t just get along. Sure, humans and Cylons could totally coexist! Mac rolls her eyes at the thought. 

She stares at the Voltaire poster on her door. Why couldn’t she just fall for a nice, sweet, normal guy who studies hard and likes limited human interaction? That would be great she contemplates. 

What I need is a guy who’ll show up to scratch any sexual itches, watch Sci-Fi without complaint and then vanish to do whatever, leaving me to my own devices until I summon him again. A guy like Bronson but less sanctimonious and clingy. 

Yep, that’s what I require. That or a solid escort agency contact! A professional arrangement has its attractions. Mac ruminates. 

She’s mentally compiling a list of desirable attributes in an internet order companion before she catches herself. 

Great! I’ve gone so far down my own rabbit hole I’m actually considering the pros and cons of hiring a man whore! Seriously, what is wrong with me? She mentally chastises herself. Perhaps I’ve been spending too much time with Dick, and his questionable morals have rubbed off on me!

Or am I being the sanctimonious one now? What’s so wrong about someone choosing a career in sex work? Hell, I’m driving the profits of a sex adjacent quiz and happily cashing profit checks from a website that I designed to rate asses! Perhaps not sanctimonious, but definitely hypercritical. 

She shakes her head. 

At this point Mac decides what she needs is a good distraction, before she gets carried away and a tall, tanned, well built blonde with a kind smile shows up at her door carrying an invoice and a portable credit card payment machine! She’s pretty sure her RA would frown on that. Plus, explaining her expulsion from Hearst to her parents for solicitation is an embarrassing conversation she never wants to have!

It’s clear to her now that with Parker long gone and Veronica god knows where, she’s been spending far too much time cooped up alone in her dorm room with too much time on her hands. She has been since Mr Mars had filled them in on the whole FBI/Gory situation a few weeks ago. 

He’d asked them to back off and not get in the way of the investigation. Which was a fair point, it’s probably best to let the professionals with actual guns go after the bad guys. Chasing down Russian mobsters shouldn’t be a college student’s domain. 

Plus, after all the slightly and not so slightly shady services she’d provided Bond with over the past couple of years, the computer guru isn’t keen to be on the FBI’s radar in any capacity! 

Since the last conversation with Keith, she’d done nothing more than actively monitoring the alerts she had in place. However, she had taken the precaution of expanding her search alert to include births under both Mars and Echolls. 

If Veronica really was pregnant, and Mac still believed that was a pretty big ‘if’, a birth in a hospital still needs to be registered. 

However, if Heather’s timeline is to be believed, that wouldn’t be for four more months. 

Mac did believe the timeline in the young girls story about Logan and Veronica getting back together. There’s just no way Veronica cheated on Piz, and they had only broken up after the chaos in the café. Mac hadn’t been privileged to see the fracas but had heard all about on the Hearst grape vine. 

Heather made it sound like Bond had then run straight off to see her very own white knight. Or, if she’s keeping with the bond theme, should that be her own ‘Holly Goodhead’? If the high school rumors about Logan's talents in that particular area were true, the name is apt! Mac smirked a bit at her dirty mind, which brought her thoughts back to sex and man whores. 

Thinking of, I wonder what Dick’s up to with Logan gone? He looked kind of lost last time Mac had seen him walking across the quad. Probably should check in on him, or better still, send Wallace to do the deed! She tells herself.

Since Mr Mars asked them to back off, the Three Musketeers, as Dick dubbed them hadn’t been spending much time together. 

Actually, Dick had called them. “Those musket dudes with the big ass hats who got all the chicks.” 

But Mac and Wallace had worked out what he meant and agreed with his sentiment. At least he hadn’t called them ‘Mouseketeers’, which was highly likely given Dicks untrammeled approach to pronunciation.

Wallace and Mac still caught up for lunch regularly in the café, but Dick rarely made an appearance there unless he was with his Pi Sig frat bros.

What she needs, she feels, is a little light hacking to take her mind off the fact that their fugitives are still well off the grid. Just a minute flex of her security cracking skills to keep her hand in - A harmless peep into a corporate system to take the edge off. She thinks.

Mac hadn’t realised until Veronica was gone just how often her PI buddy provided her with an opportunity to execute challenging intrusions into high security systems. Mac grins to herself. How many eighteen year olds have friends who call on them to indulge their side passion for espionage? 

She takes a moment to consider a worthy yet low valued target. Now is not the time to get too ambitious and attract unwanted attention!

Wonder if Max has been expelled yet? She ponders, sitting up and pulling her trusty laptop onto her knees. Flexing her fingers out in front of her to warm them up, Mac considers the best way to ‘test’ Hearst’s IT security. Really, it’s a community service I’m performing. She thinks to herself.

Grabbing a red vine and sticking it in one side of her mouth, Mac goes to work infiltrating the Hearst student registrations. 

She’s deep inside the college system inside fifteen minutes. Mac doesn’t know whether to be impressed with her own skills or deeply concerned about the security credentials of an organisation who holds many of her personal details!

Depressingly, as expected, Max is officially expelled from Hearst Collage for non submission of work in all his enrolled classes. 

What a waste, she thinks. He’s such a smart guy. Plus, he’s funny and he gets her. He’s also not shocked by her interesting friend cohort, or the various sides of the law on which they sometimes choose to walk. 

Frack! He’s almost the perfect guy. Why couldn’t he just be a touch more motivated with classes, then she could have kept seeing him. 

Oh well, at least she’s got her trusty laptop to keep her warm at night. She pats the top of her screen affectionately. 

The hacker is just about to exit and cover her tracks when she thinks, while I’m in the system I may as well check on Veronica and Logan’s enrollment status. They’ve probably been expelled for non attendance by now as well. Mac’s not sure about Logan, but she knows Veronica had selected a full course load for this year.

That’s a bitch, thinks Mac sadly. Expulsion from one collage makes it super hard to get into another and could impact her FBI or Law ambitions. Not sure if Stanford takes ‘on the run from hitmen’ as a valid exemption excuse! Mind you, if Gory isn’t taken down she won’t be able to come back. Even if he is, it’s a moot point if they can’t locate them to let them know it’s safe to return.

Hmm, if they haven’t been expelled yet, perhaps I can work some magic and keep the enrolled somehow? Mac thinks positively, reaching for another red vine. If she can keep their non attendance hidden, maybe her friends will have a fighting chance at a picking up their lives when they return.

She returns hopefully to the records, searching through in a methodical manner. E comes before M, so Logan is up first. 

Logan’s freshman year results scroll up on the screen. 

Damn, for a guy who didn’t attend class religiously and actually spent a few weeks completely absent in a hungover, festering, sorry for himself, post Veronica haze, the guy has solid grades. 

Mac knew he was smart, hell, the last few months have proven that alone, but this is next level. She’ll have to find out what his IQ is. Better not be higher than hers or he’s on his own next time he needs a website built! 

She tucks a piece of blue streaked hair behind her ear, eyes searching for his enrollment status.

Active! With results listed for this year! What the Frack? How is this possible? They were gone long before school went back.

Quickly Mac dives deeper into Logan’s student records. Sure enough, solid grades, one of which for Creative Writing was submitted only last week. How? She thinks.

Looking closely at Logan’s record Mac picks up something she missed before because she wasn’t looking for it - International Study.

Logan is registered for International Study! Are they in Mexico? Damn, with Logan’s resources, they could be anywhere!

Mac swiftly flicks through to Veronica’s record and isn’t surprised to find that Bond is also registered as International Study. Like Logan, there are grades against papers in all of her courses.

Ok, think Q, how are they submitting papers? Email? That means at some point there’s an IP address involved. But they aren’t using their Hearst email addresses, so there has to be another way.

Pulling up the Hearst website she taps ‘International Student’ into the search bar. Three results appear.

First up is ‘International Student Intake’. Perusing the page Mac identifies that this is for students who live in other countries who want to take a limited range Hearst courses. None of which are in Veronica’s stream, so that’s out.

The Second result is more like it! ‘Study Internationally’. A quick look shows it’s for existing domestically based Hearst students who wish to study abroad for a limited time. Students above a certain GPA will be granted permission to submit papers via a secure online portal for periods of up to one year. 

Mac crosses her fingers and hopes that the third result, titled simply HISSP is the portal she’s looking for. Bingo! 

The ‘Hearst International Study Submission Portal’ login page appears on screen in front of her.

This she can work with! Cracking her fingers and taking a gulp of Red Bull from the can on her bedside table, Mac’s fingers fly into the code behind the portal, easily breaking the security and placing some specialised code into both Veronica and Logan’s profiles before backing out and covering her tracks.

Mac closes her laptop and leans back against her headboard, exceptionally satisfied. 

The tingly afterglow of a well placed hack, combined with her excitement at finding a way to track their runaways is working nicely with the jittery feeling of having consumed way too much sugar. 

Pfft, who needs sex? She thinks. This is way better than sex!

She pulls out her phone to text Wallace. 

Chewing ruminatively on the latest red vine to enter her mouth, she wonders, if she’s Q and Veronica is Bond, does that make Wallace Moneypenny? Mac giggles at the thought and scribes her text.

“Moneypenny. Might have a fix on 007. Quad tomorrow at 10am. Bring pussy galore with you. Q”

Mac grins again and hits send before grabbing her gear and heading for the showers with a bounce in her step.

Mac’s still in a great mood as she heads into the quad the next morning, where she finds not only Wallace but Dick and Weevil waiting for her as instructed.

“Moneypenny, Pussy, Nick Nack.” Mac says nodding brightly at the confused guys in front of her.

Wallace looks disturbed.

“First up, I’m not Moneypenny. If anyone, I’m Felix Leiter, Bonds BFF. Second, why you got to send weird text messages in the middle of the night? It’s the first thing I saw this morning and it made no sense until I’d had breakfast. Even the I wasn’t sure which of these two you thought was Pussy Galore!”

Dick’s hand is straight up in the air. “If there’s pussy, count me in!” The blonde surfer looks around, hopefully expectant.

He’s only saved from one of Mac’s scathing returns when the unexpected ex PCHer breaks in. 

“Do I look like a short, dark haired, white suit wearing kind of guy to you?” Weevil looks at the computer guru with a raised eyebrow and wry look that’s trying to be intimidating. 

Mac just smiles sweetly at him. Weevil ceased to alarm her when she’d helped him out with Algebra back when they were seniors. She knows that while he is capable of being very scary, he’s also got a pretty strong sense of humor, and is as keen as she is to get Veronica back.

“You’re all very pretty, does that help?” She quips. “Now, phones off and in the bag.” She says holding her laptop bag open. 

Once they’ve complied, she drops the bag in the shade of a large oak tree and motions the boys out into the center of the lawned quad where they are unlikely to be overheard.

“Here’s the thing I may have been doing some light reading inside Hearst’s student records last night.” Mac begins in a hushed tone.

“Library closed?” Weevil asks with a knowing look.

“Something like that.” Mac retorts with a small smile.

“Anyway, I found something interesting. Our ‘missing items’“, Mac air quotes, “are both currently enrolled here at Hearst and submitting work via an online portal for students studying abroad.

“What!?” Wallace exclaims.

“Smart.” Says Weevil nodding appreciatively.

“Dude, that’s so lame!” Dick scoffs. “Seriously, like Ronnie doesn’t even chillax when she’s on the run. Chicks got to learn to mellow out and take it easy.”

Mac ignores Dicks outburst and continues confidentially.

“I may, hypothetically, if anyone with authority asks, have placed some tracking code that I’ll be able use to find an IP address to locate where the papers are being submitted from next time one of them uses it.”

“Girl, that is genius!” Says Wallace impressed.

“Smart and hot, Mackie, you’ve got it all!” Dick says with admiration.

“So now we know who the power behind the throne is.” Weevil adds with quiet respect.

Mac actually blushes under so much praise but banters back.

“It was nothing a level seven wizard couldn’t have achieved.” She says with fake modesty.

All three males look at her blankly.

“Seriously, no D&D fans in the crowd? For shame gentlemen, for shame!” Mac shakes her head in mock disappointment.

“I’m a level 10 BDSM if you play your cards right Mackie!” Dick leers at her and winks.

“And I’m a level 12 revenge monster if you ever speak to me like that again Dick!” She whips back with a fierce glare.

Dick looks abashed. “Geeze sorry, just trying to play along. Sometimes you chicks have no sense of humor.”

“What?” He says confused, looking at the other two men who are giving him death stares.

“You need to learn some respect. You don’t speak to women like that white boy.” Weevil growls at the delusional frat boy.

Dick chooses to roll his eyes and give a nonchalant shrug in response to Weevils verbal smackdown. 

Knowing that remonstrating with the surfer is pointless, Wallace queries. “What are we going to tell Mr Mars? I’m going to the baseball with him this weekend to see the Padre’s play the Mariners and I don’t want no awkward questions asked.” 

“Those the tickets V sent her old man for his birthday?” Weevil asks. 

“Yep, going to be a great game, can’t wait. Mr Mars is never stingy with the hotdog purchasing. Say what you will, but Supafly has her old man trained in the snacking department. A poor collage brother never goes hungry with a Mars around!” Wallace says enthusiastically.

Mac thinks while the boys talk baseball before saying hesitantly. “Until we know more, I think we keep this to ourselves. From what we know about the FBI’s plan, it might be best that no one else knows exactly what we do. And, at the moment, fact is, we don’t know much.”

All nod in agreement.

“Gentlemen, Dick, I’ll keep you posted.” Says Mac, as she moves back to pick up her laptop bag and return their property.

Wallace and Dick walk off, making their separate ways to class.

Weevil walks alongside Mac casually, enjoying the warm sunny morning. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see what you did there.” He mentions quietly keeping his face impassive.

“Hmmm?” Mac responds mirroring his relaxed attitude.

“Getting us out in to the open like that for all to see. You clearly have a plan in mind there girly.”

Mac looks in wide eyed innocence at the man in his tan janitors outfit. “Who moi?” She says with faux modesty. “Why Mr Navarro, whatever do you mean?” She looks up at him shyly and throws him a ghost of a wink.

“I think you know exactly what I mean Ms McKenzie.” Weevil says with a knowing smile. “Whatever you’ve got going on in that head of yours, don’t go doing anything rash without me or one of those other pendejos along for the ride, alright? V would string us up if anything happened to you.” 

Mac nods her agreeance, waves farewell to her ex tutoring client and makes her way to her first class of the day.

Weevil watches her departure across the quad in a new light. Smart, funny, cute and a little dangerous. All she’s missing is that faint edge of maniacal revenge that he’s found so attractive in women over the past few years. 

Ms McKenzie is one to watch out for. He thinks appreciatively.

**Elsewhere on campus**

“Are you sure?” A gruff, thickly accented voice questions over the phone line.

“Positive. My boys are doing a better job than you so called professionals! What the fuck am I paying you both for?” The arrogant voice on the other end says angrily. “It was the black kid, the dumb roommate, the computer chick and that janitor thug with the bike who’s already outsmarted you two.”

“Could mean nothing, might just be chatting, they’re all friends aren’t they?” The accent replies.

“Fennel, the janitor and the girl are all friends of that Mars bitch but they don’t hang together. None of them spend any time with Casablancas, so to see all four having a cozy chat, that’s not a coincidence.”

“So, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Keep an eye on them, follow them, I don’t fucking know! That’s your job, now do it or I’ll speak to my uncle about your so called performance!” The self important voice says aggressively before disconnecting the call.

Fuck! Gory thinks as he slams his phone down on his dorm desk. This is getting embarrassing. It’s been four fucking months with no trace of that smug rich boy and that irritating bitch of his. Not only is Jake Kane on his back, but he knows his father and uncles think less of him for getting a public beating. Nothing less than Echolls head on a pike will redeem him in their eyes. 

Fuck it, he doesn’t want to get involved himself, but he might have to if it stretches on for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any Battlestar errors. I've not seen the latest series so relied somewhat on my close friend Google for advice. I was huge fan of the original - I so wanted to be Starbuck long before Katee Sackhoff made the role her own.
> 
> Also, I think I've moved the MLB season to suit my story line, sorry about that!


	19. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Logan gets what he's always wanted.

The light from the full moon casts an unearthly light on the cottage garden. The last of the white roses that have hung on through the fall, that look so bedraggled during the daylight have taken on an almost ethereal look. The straggly limbs of the rose bushes weaving sculptural shadows on the ground. 

The melodic trickling of water from the small Peter Pan fountain replica that graces the center of the small paved area he’s standing in mixes with the sounds of forest night life, as small creatures and birds go about their business, oblivious to the momentous occasion about to take place in the adjacent garden.

Logan can’t see or hear any of this, he’s focused on one thing only, the woman standing in front of him. 

His mouth is dry and he can see his stuttering breath in the chill night air. Logan can’t remember the last time he was so nervous. Fuck, he feels like a thirteen year old passing his first note to a cute girl in class. But the girl in front of him holding both his hands looking deep into his eyes is far more than that, she’s the first and last that he’ll ever love.

The blue eyes of his love twinkle with a hint of mirth, he feels his hands lightly squeezed. She knows him too well, he thinks. She recognized he’d disappeared inside his head and is pulling him back to her. Anchoring him, like she’s done so many times before.

The tall brunette smiles almost shyly back at the tiny blonde who’s practically glowing, dressed in a flowing white and silver silk caftan borrowed from Naomi. She looks like a Grecian princess with her hair worn long, in soft curls with two thin braids running around the crown with tiny white flowers dotted in and around them.

“Are you both ready?” Naomi’s low melodious voice asks as a lone owl hoots in the distance.

Logan swallows and nods as Veronica beams at up at him. 

Is he ready? Fuck yes! He was ready the first time they made love! Hell, he was probably ready since that first kiss on the balcony of the Camelot. 

But now that he actually has to articulate how he feels about Veronica, he isn’t sure he has the words to do it justice. 

I love you, thank you for loving me, thank you for being my family, thank you for staying? None of that seems enough for what she means to him.

Naomi’s voice penetrates his thoughts as she starts the hand fastening ceremony, slowly wrapping the silky braided cords together, binding them forever.

Two weeks earlier when Logan had practically danced into her house the morning after Veronica’s proposal, giddy with joy to share their news, he’d voiced that his only regret was that they couldn’t get married until the Russians were dealt with. 

Oh, and then there’s the small issue of a promise he’d made to Keith Mars… no marrying his daughter while on the run from murderous hitmen. Father in laws, so demanding! Logan had explained to Naomi with a dramatic sigh while sinking onto her plush cream couch.

Naomi had laughed at her nephew, who regardless of menacing hitmen or father in laws, and the various dangers they posed, had a huge smile plastered across his face. One she’d not been privileged to see for many years. 

He’d confessed to his aunt that he really wanted to marry Veronica before their baby arrived. To make them a real family right away.

She’d protested vigorously, saying they already were a real family, a piece of paper didn’t make a family. 

Logan had agreed, but he wanted it official. 

It was hard to articulate why, he’d said. It’s not like either he or Veronica were the poster children for doing things by the book, so it was hard to define why it was so important to him now that he knew Veronica wanted it too. Hell, perhaps it was because his own family had been such a shit show for so long he just wanted his child to start off with a bit of normality. Whatever that was! 

Sitting in his aunts cosily furnished lounge room, Logan had then laughed out aloud at the ridiculous notion he was harboring. Given there’s every possibility that their child will be born on the run to parents using false identities and they might not know their family for months or even years, normal is not the watchword here!

Fuck, if they didn’t solve this Gory thing, they’d never be able to live under their own names or be legally married. The cold hard reality of the situation hitting the young man hard, finally knocking the joy out of him.

Not able to solve her now upset nephew’s long term problems, she’d thought that there might be a way to solve the short term one. This is how Naomi found herself suggesting a handfastening ceremony.

An ancient Celtic pagan wedding ceremony. While not legally binding, perhaps this would allow the couple to feel joined while still keeping his promise to Keith Mars, who she was beginning to feel didn’t look favorably upon her little Monkey Boots.

Logan had immediately grabbed her by the hand and propelled her up the track to explain the concept to Veronica. 

While Logan sat on the couch with his arms wrapped around his new fiancée, Naomi had outlined the concept of the ceremony. 

Veronica had listened carefully to the older woman as she discussed options. While Naomi spoke, Veronica had intertwined their hands, a soft smile on her face while Logan nuzzled her hair occasionally. It was almost like now they had made the decision to marry, they couldn't be apart in anyway.

When his aunt had finished, Logan had turned to Veronica expectantly, trying to gauge her reaction to the idea. It was bit hocus pocus for Veronica, he knew that, but something about the idea appealed to him immensely. All he knew is he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, legal or not.

He was stunned, when as soon as Naomi had finished speaking, Veronica questioned when the ceremony could be performed. 

Naomi had simply smiled and explained that the ceremony could take place anytime but in ancient times would be performed on a full moon, which gave them two weeks.

Veronica had further surprised him by asking if they could do a three cord handfastening. Explaining that they had been through so much that they deserved the three cord ceremony that is meant to represent the strongest bond.

Logan had practically melted into a puddle of goo right there at the thought of Veronica feeling so strongly about them. Sure, she’d been the one to propose, but he’s meant to be the sappy one in the relationship for god sake. His little Bobcat was mellowing.

They’d agreed on the date and selected the colors of the three cords that would be braided together around them. White for purity and truth, blue for fidelity and trust, red for passion and love. 

Naomi had embraced them both and told them not to worry about a thing, she’d take care of it all and be with them at the appointed time and date. The woman had then left the cottage and walked back down to the enclave, thinking about the nature of happiness and how she hoped that Veronica and Logan could truly accomplish it for themselves. 

Back in the garden, Naomi finished braiding the cords around he and Veronica’s joint hands and loosely up their wrists. 

Her formal words of ceremony completed, totally unheard by the boy who was lost in the beautiful blue of the Veronica’s eyes. All he could hear and feel was his heart beating and the heat coming off of her body. The swell of their baby under their joined hands was just touching his stomach, reminding him of the existence of tangible evidence of their love for each other.

The sound of Naomi saying his voice penetrated his subconscious. “Veronica, Logan, I now ask you to share your commitment to each other. Veronica, please.” She said invitingly.

Veronica took a deep breath in and bit her bottom lip with her teeth as she prepares to commit her life fully to the boy staring down at her so intensely, his eyes almost black with passion. He looks amazing in the moonlight. Over a white shirt with no tie, he’s wearing a tightly fitted dark blue suit that confirms that all the running he’s been doing is paying off. Seriously, she thinks as she tries to steady herself to share her vows, only Logan could feel that cocktail attire is a packing essential for life on the run! 

Her voice shakes with emotion as she swallows back tears but doesn’t break eye contact. “Logan, I love you. I promise to always love you. Even when I don’t say it, I love you. Please love me back.” 

Her hands are gripping his so tightly that her rounded nails must be leaving little half moon shapes on his.

Logan’s body relaxes at Veronica’s words, his eyes trying to communicate everything he feels for her and more. He didn’t even realize how ridged he’d been holding himself throughout the ceremony. 

Veronica fucking Mars just promised to love him for ever. No caveats - forever. Logan is overwhelmed by feelings. How does he begin to come close to verbalizing what she means to him? What her love and trust mean to him?

“Logan, please share your commitment with Veronica.” Naomi instructs warmly.

He nods and swallows again. Looking deeply into Veronica’s eyes he says quietly but firmly. 

“Veronica, I promise to always love you, no matter what, no matter where. I’m yours, I belong to you, completely, forever.” He leans forward so their foreheads are touching, looking into those sparkling blue eyes that now mirror love back at him. “Always, Veronica, always.”

With that he brushes her lips with the gentlest of kisses as he presses their bound hands down to rest on top of her bump, to remind them both of the family they are creating with their words and their love.

“Veronica, Logan has asked me to help bind you together with another tie as a symbol of your love and commitment to each other.” Says Naomi, slipping the three braided cords from the couple’s hands and placing them to one side. Once done, she opens the small red brocade pouch that housed their fastening cords and removes two short leather bands.

Veronica peeks up at Logan through her lashes, a gleam of anticipation matching the slight quirk of her lips. Logan grins down at her and winks. He knows she loves a good mystery, and he’s been keeping this one from her for a couple of weeks now. 

Naomi hands the thinner band to Logan and the thicker to Veronica, and nods to her nephew.

Logan takes Veronica’s left hand in his, raising it to his lips and placing a reverent kiss on her knuckles. 

“Veronica I wanted to give you something to commemorate this moment, something that you could see and feel my love for you in every day. One day we’ll replace this with a ring, but until then, please wear this to remember my promise to love you forever.”

With those final words he fastened the band around her left wrist with a snap of the silver press stud. 

In the center an inch long wrought iron infinity symbol is joined to the slim, quarter inch wide, flat, black leather band at each end by three equally spaced strands of copper filigree that run end to end through the infinity symbol and into the leather. 

Crafted by Chan and Dina at Logan's behest. The one of a kind steam punk look is vintage Veronica Mars. It’s bold and strong while still being inherently femininely delicate.

Veronica runs her fingers over the symbol, taking in its meaning. Looking up at Logan with love in her eyes she says.

“It’s beautiful, Logan, I love it.” 

Logan leans back in to kiss her once more. “Good, I hoped you would. I promise, I’ll replace it with that ring as soon as I can Veronica.” 

He kisses her once more. “Now, mine please, tag me wife!” He says playfully, holding out his left arm, and bouncing a little on his toes.

Veronica can’t help but smile at his both his enthusiasm and the fact that Logan Echolls just called her his wife, as she takes in the almost identical leather band and fastens it carefully around his wrist. 

Logan's has a thicker band, a full inch wide, and rather than being held in place with the copper strands, the infinity symbol sits on top of the leather and is held in place with three small but strong copper loops at the sides and center of the symbol.

“I would say, you may kiss your bride, but as you’ve seen fit to do that randomly throughout the entire ceremony without any instruction!” Naomi says with mock outrage. “I’ll simply wish you both my deepest blessings for today and always.” 

“Oh, but I’ll happily do it again! It never gets old!” He quips as he dips his head and meets Veronica’s upturned lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not have them do something now that Veronica is on board with marriage and this story still has some way to run, so I decided on a handfastening. While neither of them are religious (or don't appear to be in the show) I felt that this would appeal to Logan's desire to belong to each other while not freaking Veronica out too much - a dry run for her if you will.


	20. Jellybean Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning romp followed by an angsty trip to the Docs to finally reveal the Jellybean's flavor.

Soft morning light is peeking around the edges of the grey curtains that block the bedroom off from its expansive view of the private cottage garden. 

Logan is awake, propped up slightly on his elbow watching Veronica, who’s laying on her side with her back snuggled into his chest, snoring, her golden hair cascading between them.

At five months pregnant, she sleeps a lot sounder than she has in the past, and he’s loathed to wake her, even if her snoring is keeping him from sleep. 

A particularly loud snort from the small blonde pulls a grin from him, and he decides he can’t hold on any longer, nature is calling, so he slips carefully from the queen size bed, managing not to disturb the sleeping woman. 

Not bothering to pull on clothing, Logan stretches and saunters off into the ensuite to relive himself, carefully closing the door behind him to keep the noise down. Plus, they’d agreed to a closed door policy when it came to toilet breaks. Keeping some mystery in their relationship was important Logan had said and Veronica had readily agreed that this was one of very few mysteries she would be comfortable with in their relationship. 

He carefully returns himself to the warm bed and slips back into position behind Veronica, gently pulling her back against himself and nuzzling his nose into her hair. She’s silent now, the snoring has abated. 

Logan relaxes back into sleep mode but feels Veronica’s ass wiggle back against him. Ah, he realises, the snoring stopped because she’s awake. He pulls her firmer against his body and traces small circles on her skin below her breasts and above the swell of her belly – the wiggling increases.

“Morning bobcat”.

“Is it morning? Because I can’t feel my usual wake up gift.” Says the blonde cheekily nestling her ass firmly into where his morning erection would normally be. Say what you will about any downside of being pregnant, the hormones at the moment had her up for sex anytime and anywhere. 

Fortunately for her, Logan was a most enthusiastic and accommodating partner in that respect, even if he had begun to complain that she was wearing him out and moaning about the need for afternoon naps.

She felt him smile against the shell of her ear before a kiss replaced it.

“Sorry to disappoint Bobcat, I had to go potty.” Came the cheeky reply into her hair.

More ass wiggling and a light hmpft was the only response he received.

He chuckled, his voice still gravelly with sleep. “What did you want me to do? Wake you up? You were sound asleep, snoring like a petite, delicate, blonde dragon.” He said, moving to make sure the full length of his body was pressed against her.

Veronica emitted an indignant noise. “I do not snore!” She said emphatically.

“Hmm, then we really need to check beneath the bed, because there is definitely a monster living under there roaring its head off.” Came the droll reply.

Veronica squirmed around to face him, nose to nose. “There’s no monster Mr!” She says poking him in the chest.

“But I do want to know what you are going to do to atone for my disappointment and resolve my current problem.” She switches to running her finger down his chest and fluttering her eyelashes at him sexily.

He responded with an inviting kiss. “According to Gerhard Gschwandter, ‘Problems are nothing but wake up calls for creativity’. He taps her nose playfully. “As such, I’m open to examining acceptable resolutions to this conundrum.”

“Please, indulge me with some time to ponder this truly concerning dilemma.” He says with mock seriousness as he rolls onto his back, tucks his right arm behind his head and considers the ceiling with a pensive face, tapping his lips teasingly with one finger, pretending to be deep in thought.

Veronica can’t help but smile while rolling her eyes at his early morning theatrics. Logan is nothing if not creative. Life with him will never be dull! She thinks, squirming with anticipation as she less than covertly checks out the man laying beside her. 

He does look quite delicious, stretched out bare chested, the chocolate brown covers laying low across his hips, showing off the first two letters of that ridiculous (but adorable!) tattoo and those lickable abs. His hair tussled from sleep and a light scratchy shadow adorning his jaw completes a very alluring picture in the muted morning light.

Logan rolls back to face the now very turned on blonde who’s wearing one of his large tee shirts, having all but outgrown the sleepwear she owned. Comfort is now her watchword!

His brown eyes hold a hint of mischief that’s inconsistent with the mock seriousness of his expression.

“With your permission I’d like to start with an oral presentation before opening the floor to comment and further negotiation.” He hams.

“Please, by all means, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of your carefully crafted resolution!” Veronica retorts encouragingly, running her finger lightly down his cheek and across his jaw.

His only response was a cheeky waggle of his eyebrows that’s at odds with the lust darkening his eyes as he flipped Veronica onto her back, before diving under the covers with a wicked grin and began kissing his way down her now writhing body.

This boy is a hell of a negotiator Veronica thinks as her body began to arch involuntary under his skilled ministrations. 

Later That Day…

Logan’s knee is bouncing almost uncontrollably as he tries unsuccessfully to keep calm and comfortable in the hard plastic chairs as Amber and Will wait for their now hour late scheduled ultrasound at the free clinic. 

Logan's fists clasp and unclasp by his sides.

Waiting has never been his strong point. As far as Logan is concerned, waiting is for people without money or influence. William Lester might have no choice but to keep his cool in this situation, but Logan Echolls is sure as hell on the brink of a full blown diva like temper tantrum.

If Veronica wasn’t half asleep on his shoulder, he probably would have made a scene and stormed out already, consequences be damned.

It’s not unusual for the doctors here to run late but today the waiting room is chaotically full to overflowing. 

With the onset of the colder weather, it seems to Logan that coughing, sniffling, sick people are stacked three deep in the stiflingly warm, under ventilated room, accentuating the smell of the great washed and unwashed as they rubbed up against each other in this petri dish. 

Fuck, seriously, he thinks as he wraps his scarf discreetly over his nose and mouth, if that old codger in the battered black coat who seems to be hacking up a lung comes anywhere near Veronica again, he might just lose it. He's pretty sure the dude should be in hospital and not at a free clinic spreading around whatever plague it is he has to unsuspecting mothers to be.

Logan glowers petulantly at the old guy as the man stands up to wander around the room again.

Even after all these months, he’s still not comfortable in this environment. Seeing all these people who clearly can’t afford other options takes him back to that horrible, eye opening day when he was forced to serve meals to the homeless in Neptune in front of the media. The sense of hopelessness that he experienced that afternoon from some of those people would stay with him forever. Logan knew what it was like to be powerless but he always had hope. Hope and money. Money makes a big difference!

Hell, at least he got to do something about that though. Sure, giving Aaron's money away earned him a long session with his least favorite belt. But at least Logan made sure something good actually came from that beating.

Here he’s powerless, with no money or influence to improve this dismal situation. Sure, he’s covertly snuck in magazines from this decade to mix with the more ‘vintage’ editions that graced the cheap Formica tables scattered around the room. But that doesn’t change lives the way having money does. Money provides choices.

Over the past few months Logan has begun to recognize some of the regulars. Especially the expectant moms whose check ups coincide with Veronica's. They all smile and greet each other with polite yet distant pleasantries. No one seems to have recognized him, but Logan always keeps his cap and glasses on just in case. 

There’s one little boy, who looks to be about four who is often here with his young, thin, dark haired mom. Logan feels an affinity with the little red haired boy and an overwhelming desire to protect him. As a keen observer of the human condition he recognizes the signs; random bruises, the occasional cast, the way he shies away from men, the fear in his blue eyes. 

His mother sports the same the downtrodden look and spouts lame excuses to the Reception staff, just like his mom did when Aaron first turned on him. Logan knew that Julie and Julia, the two nurses who ran Reception didn’t believe her tales of falls from chairs or bikes either. He actually liked the two clinic nurses. Julia, the older more motherly of the two always gave him a lolly pop with a wink before they left each time, like he was seven or something. Veronica thought it was hilarious, but it made Logan feel nice in a weird kind of way. 

Logan had tried to chat to both mother and son, but was rebuffed, albeit politely, each time. He just wanted to help he’d told Veronica agitatedly. Veronica tried to help him through his distress by outlining practical things they could do to help mother and son, starting with talking to Dr Geoff for advice.

The Doc had nodded his head sadly and placed a comforting hand on Will’s arm as Logan had poured out his suspicions to the older man. He was working with the mom to help her leave the violent situation in her home, but it was hard. She was young, scared with no family around. But, he thought there was hope, she was coming around. There’s a local organisation that helps people escape family violence and gets them set up in a new life, with safe housing. The mom had spoken to a case worker there and was putting plans in place to leave.

“Amber Reynolds.” Dr Geoff’s voice penetrates through the cacophony in the waiting room. 

Logan gently shakes Veronica into full consciousness. She smiles sleepily up at him.

“Come on Sugarpuss, let’s go find out for sure what flavor Jellybean is.” Logan says with a gently helping her out of the white plastic chair. Getting out of chairs or bed has become a challenge for the little blonde. This morning Logan had even tied her shoes for her, as bending over to do everyday tasks had become a chore.

“Amber, Will, come on back. You two know the drill by now.” Says the Dr as they made their way back to the small exam room. “Sorry about the wait, the onset of flu season is always crazy around here.” 

Logan helped Veronica up onto the exam table. There was no more nimble hopping up onto it she’d been able to do even last month.

“Hmm, you have grown a lot since our last check up.” States the Dr while spreading ultrasound gel over Veronica’s swollen stomach.

At five months, Veronica looked like she was carrying around a basketball under her increasingly tight tops. 

Sleeping on her back was a thing of the past. To help alleviate her discomfort Logan had proudly rigged up what he’d called a level five Fennel support solution.   
Veronica had scoffed, saying he shouldn’t switch his major to mechanical engineering yet. Folding towels to prop up her belly to making sleeping on her side more comfortable didn’t make him Wallace level genius just yet!

Logan had protested vigorously, saying that the skill was in knowing how many towels to fold up to deliver the correct amount of support. He then proudly pointed out that he’d had the forethought to cover them with her chenille rug to make them softer. The towels in the cottage were another fabric item whose thread count didn’t live up to the Echolls expectations! Scratchy horse rags he called them if she remembers correctly. She’d giggled when she recalled the look of disgust on his face as he’d inspected the linens in their makeshift home when they first arrived.

Doc G was moving the ultrasound wand methodically across Veronica’s belly. 

Logan held her hand while they both watched their baby on the pixelated black and white screen. 

“So, mom, dad, do you want to know what the sex is?” The medical professional queried.

Veronica lifts her blue eyes to Logan’s. “You still stand by your call Champ?” She teases.

“Yup!” He says with a pop. “Jellybean is a girl. I’ve always known it. Call it fathers intuition!” He replies confidently.

“Ok Doc.” Says Veronica. “Hit us.”

Logan’s grasp on Veronica’s hand tightened in anticipation.

The Doctor, who Logan is beginning to think has a career in dramatic acting waiting for him if this medical thing doesn’t pan out, puts down the wand and taps out a dramatic drum roll with his hands on the top of the ultrasound trolley.

“Baby Lester is, a, Girl! Congratulations dad, you nailed it!” 

Logan breaks into a huge shit eating grin.

Veronica’s smile matches his and he can’t help but lean down and kiss her softly. 

“A girl, we’re going to have a little girl. She’s going to be beautiful, just like her mom.” He whispers to her, tears starting in his eyes.

Veronica stokes his cheek gently. God she loves this big sappy boy. He’s going to be such a great dad. God help anyone who comes wooing their daughter. If they thought Sheriff Mars was protective of his little girl, they ‘aint seen ‘nuthin yet!

“Baby girl looks healthy. She’s certainly big for her size at this point. Amber, I want you to keep an eye on your nutrition. Let’s make sure that it’s all baby and not extra weight on you. When you hit eight months we’ll have a discussion about delivery options. I have some reservations about your physical size and a natural delivery, but we’ll chat closer to your due date. See you next month.” The Doctor says as he waves them out of his office.

Logan excitedly spun Veronica out into the car park where Jamie was waiting. Their latest baby photo in his hand. Even the trip back through the Zombie apocalypse of the waiting room couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

A little girl, they were having a little girl! And it looks like she’s going to pick up her height from the Echolls side of the gene pool. That is unless Jellybean was planning to grow full Mars fun size in the womb! He thinks with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be sticking with LoVe for a while before we return to the gang in Neptune in a few chapters.
> 
> I know that usually a Doctor wouldn't discuss the other patients with anyone, but I made and exception in this case to provide some hope for the mother and son. And to stop Logan doing anything, well, Loganish!


	21. Whats Better Than A Kick In the Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy look at LoVe preparing for parenthood.

“Hey, that hurts kid!” Veronica announced loudly from where she was laying on the couch, causing Logan to run in from the kitchen where he was making lunch for them both, a concerned look on his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you both ok?” He asked, making his way to the couch swiftly.

“I’m fine, but your kid is kicking the crap out of me.” She said rubbing her swollen belly ruefully through her stretched black knit top.

“Oh, I see how this is going to go! Jellybean brings home straight A’s and she’s Mummy's little girl. Calls from the principals office and it’s all, oh, she’s her Fathers daughter." Logan shakes his head in faux disappointment. "When it comes to genes, good equals Mars, naughty equals Echolls, check.” 

He sighed with mock despair, sinking to his knees next to her bump. “You want me to have a word with my little trouble maker in utero? Put the fear of god into her? Let her know who’s in charge before she pops?” He queries with a serious tone that's at odds with his soft expression . 

“Sure, go all stern disciplinarian on the kid now, we both know which one of us will be the ‘no’ parent once she’s born.” Said Veronica, rolling her eyes while making a go ahead gesture towards her belly. 

She was fully prepared for their kid to have Logan completely wrapped around their tiny little finger from day one, and to have to reign in his impulse to spoil them rotten. 

As Logan peeled back her knit to expose her belly, laid his hand on the rise of her bump and put his lips down to brush her stretched skin, Veronica ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn’t wait to see him be the fun, loving dad she knew he wanted to be, and that she knew in her heart he would be. This kid would have a pony before she did. Hell, if she let him have his way, the kid would have a pony now!

Logan was speaking in a playful, stern voice to her belly. “Hey Jellybean, it’s Daddy. I need you to do me a favor, please stop hurting mummy. See, I love her almost as much as I love you but when she hurts she gets cranky.” 

He punctuated that with a kiss on Veronica’s belly, shooting her a sneaky side glance with a playful grin as her hand tighten in his hair giving his head a shake that was soften by the loving look in her eyes.

“Now see when she’s cranky, that’s no good for me. If we refer back to the 'I love you bit', I’m sure you'll see where we can come to some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement. So, what do you say? Do we have an accord?”

He flipped his head, placing his ear where his lips had just been and closed his eyes, like he was listening for a response. 

“Uh, uh, yep, I hear you, OUCH!” Logan’s eyes flew open and he turned in shock to look at Veronica’s belly while she lurched, grabbing at her bump. “She kicked me in the head!” He expostulated, his always mobile eyebrows almost reaching his hair line in surprise. 

The clear outline of a tiny foot could be seen through Veronica’s skin. Logan's look of shocked outrage melted into awe and he began dropping kisses on the little toes, as Veronica stoked his head and the side of her stomach with each of her hands. 

He turned and looked up at her, a huge, rarely seen genuine smile across his face. “I think the Jellybean is putting forward her case to play soccer early. We clearly have one of Neptune Highs future soccer champions on our hands.”

Veronica laughed at the thought.

“One, our kid is not going to that hellmouth that is Neptune High. Two, can you imagine Van Clemmon’s reaction to a child that’s half you, half me? He’d retire on the spot! Three, can you really see me as a soccer mum, minivan and all?”

“Aw, come on Sugarpuss, you’d make a great soccer mum, you’d could yell at the ref and intimidate the opposition player parents. Dig up dirt and blackmail who ever was needed to get us to the County Finals. Let’s face it, you already have proven experience retrieving stolen school mascots and in pep squad!” Said Logan perkily, before starting an impromptu game of this little piggy with the baby’s toes.

Without disturbing him, she reached for the little digital camera by her side. Turned out Logan had a camera packed in his gear the whole time, but didn’t think to unearth until they’d brought their first ultrasound pic home and stuck it on the fridge. Since then Veronica had been religiously capturing little moments like this, printing them on the old inkjet that they'd found in one of the cupboards. 

“Look at me” she demanded softly. 

Logan turned his head slightly, not taking his finger off the little piggy who was on its way to market, looked up the barrel of the lens and smiled with happiness and contentment. A quick snap of the shutter and the moment was captured forever – baby and Daddy’s first game.


	22. A Tale of Two Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into the hidden mind of one Richard Casablancas Jnr.

At either ends of the West Coast, sunrise broke on two very different scenarios. 

In one, happily cocooned in a warm secluded haven, a man in love cried out in ecstasy as he buried himself deep in the woman he planned to spend his life with. 

In the other, a lone figure bobbed on the blue swell of the Pacific Ocean, like a matchstick ready to be tossed at the will of the waves wondering why no one stuck around to love him.

Kept afloat only by the expert mix of wax, fiberglass and foam under him, surrounded by nothingness, the man allowed hot tears to slip down his face, crying for everything and everyone he’d lost as the rising light hit his face.

What happened? He thought he had everything someone could want. He had looks, money, charm. Importantly he had a family, somewhere he belonged. But slowly that family had been stripped away from him. 

They’d all left him and now he was alone in the world. No one really cares what happens to the fun, drunk frat boy. He thought. We’re a dime a dozen. If he disappeared today he’d be replaced with another by the weekend. 

Would anyone even remember his name? Or would it just be like, “What happened to the fun blonde dude who use to party with us?”

“What the fuck is so wrong with me that my own family left me?” He yelled up at the sky, his voice carrying on the light breeze.

His mum left for richer, more prestigious pastures, his dad to avoid jail, and his little brother to avoid, fuck, what Beav left to avoid is too horrible to think about, even in his current altered state. Hell, even DK had shot through without a backwards glance. Then, the brother he’d chosen for himself left. Logan was the last bit of family he had, and now he’s gone too.

The blonde surfer takes a swig of the now warm beer that’s been clasped in his hand, sitting on the board in front of him. It’s warm and it’s domestic shit. He grimaces, how low have I sunk?

Fuck, when did I become such a whiny little bitch? The black wet suit clad surfer chastises himself as he tosses the half empty bottle over his shoulder. This is what happens when you pound beers before breakfast, you like become a total sad sack pussy. 

Dick sniffs and swipes the tears off his cheeks with the backs of his hands, flinging them into the cold dark ocean. He can see other surfers arriving on the beach and he doesn’t want to get caught sniveling like a girl. It so wouldn’t be good for his party boy image.

I need to man the fuck up, go back and do life the fun way, like I used to. He thinks. Just break out the party pig, hit the town and find some hottie to bang.

Besides, it’s not like everyone is gone for good. Only Cassidy is really gone. His parents are still alive if wildly absent and Logan is totally coming back. Especially if he and Ronnie are having a kid.

Dick’s mood is gradually changing, lifting along with the rising sun, his natural optimism slowly reemerging.

Plus, he’s not like totally alone anymore. Mackie and that Wallace kid came over to hang with him at the Grand the other day, which was kind of cool in a weird way. Mackie played Halo with him for hours and kicked his ass so bad he was sure she cheated. Chicks can’t be good at video games can they? Dicks face scrunches in confused thought, mulling over the chicks and video game conundrum. 

It was kind of hot though. Would it be weird for me to hit that? Dick muses. She’s like my dead little brothers ex girlfriend. Sort of. I mean it’s not like the relationship would have survived right? You totally can’t leave a smart girl like that naked in a hotel room and come out the other side still calling her your girlfriend? Can you? Logan probably could, but no way Beav was hot enough to pull that kind of shit and get to keep the chick.

Dicks considers the situation. 

He’s left a lot of girls in hotel rooms and they’ve been plenty pissed at him just for that, and he’s never stolen their stuff and tried to kill their friends, and he’s guessing that really amps up the furious factor. 

Most of Dicks experience says never leave a naked girl in a hotel room without a very good reason. Actually, naked chick in a hotel room is usually a solid reason to stay put in his mind. So solid in fact, he and Logan even have a policy of no chicks left alone in their suite ever, naked or not. Except Ronnie that is, Logan breaks all their rules for Ronnie. Dick thinks with a roll of his blue, slightly bloodshot eyes.

Thinking about Ronnie, her dad invited him to Thanksgiving at Wallace’s moms house, which was nice of him and Mrs… Wallace? Got to find out that basketballers surname first, its only polite if he’s eating at his house right? Probably need to bring some shit as well? Dicks mind wanders slightly off course for a moment, considering the social conventions he’ll need to observe. 

Mac’s going to be there, so he’s agreed to put in an appearance. It’ll be super weird doing the family thanksgiving thing. He hasn’t done a traditional one since he was about ten, before his mum left, which he remembers being a stuffy, super tense affair. Probably because his mum had just discovered his dad’s latest affair with future step mommy number one! 

Last year he and Logan celebrated by drinking their mini bar dry and ordered turkey burgers from room service. He’d passed out on the couch next to Logan, who was busy sulking about missing Ronnie and getting all sooky watching one of her favorite movies.

Mr Mars is actually pretty cool as parental figures go. Dick thinks. A bit too interested in what he’s up to and how he’s doing in college. Dick’s not sure what to think about the whole caring adult thing, it’s new to him. Big Dick ever worried about what he was up to, and god knows none of his step mommies ever cared to influence him or Beav. It’s a strange feeling to have someone older than him, who’s not a teacher care about what’s going on in his life.

It’s kind of nice though, as long as the old dude doesn’t get too interested or judgey. Dick’s used to his freedom and zero accountability. But he knows Logan respects the ex sheriff, so he’s happy to play along if it helps his bro out with the kid situation. 

Dick grins at that. Ronnie’s dad is so going to put Logan's balls in a vice when he finds out he defiled his daughter and knocked her up. Wonder if he knows he’ll have to fish them out of Ronnie’s purse first? Dick smirks at the thought.

The sun is casting a long sparkling silver line into the water and the wind is picking up, bringing the surf with it. Feeling much more himself than when he’d left the empty suite hours earlier, Dick catches a sweet wave and rides it into shore before carrying his board up the beach to his truck as the other early morning surfers begin to paddle out.

Time to get his shit together. Logan would be home soon, and his buddy was going to need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't really add to our story, but Dick is such an interesting and damaged character this just kind of popped out.


	23. Pictures and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica contemplates her fridge door, Mac comes clean and Dick learns about Aubergines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's following this story. Especially to those of you who have taken the time to leave comments and kudos. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that this is being enjoyed.

Veronica was standing in front of their refrigerator, looking at the growing collage on the door when Jamie walked back into the kitchen, his roman sandals making a light slapping noise as he walked.

Veronica wonders for the millionth time if he has any footwear other than sandals. He must be freezing she thinks. 

“It’s well hidden under the bed Veronica.” He informs her cheerfully.

“Thanks Jamie, I really appreciate it. Logan is going to love it. He’s really missed coffee.” Veronica thanks the man for his help. She’d never have been able to pull this Christmas surprise off without his help.

She’d been feeling guilty for months about making Logan quit coffee with her, so she’d arranged for Jamie to order a cheap, but better than out of a jar, coffee machine online during one of his Canadian trips and have it delivered to the postal box the Enclave kept at the General Store in Wishkah. 

Jamie had picked it up and kept it hidden until he could sneak it up to the cottage. Now was the ideal moment as Logan was down working with Chan, who was making Jellybean her crib. 

They couldn’t afford a fancy crib for their baby at the moment, but in typical Logan fashion he’d commissioned a one off from Chan for her to sleep in when she arrived. Airily assuring Veronica that he could take care of his family, thank you very much! Besides, he’d reasoned, he was really doing it as a favor to Chan. Orders were sure to pour in once word got around about an Echolls baby sleeping in one of his creations!

She’d huffed and rolled her eyes, but given in. The kid had to sleep in something. Plus, Logan was coming home happy from the sessions he’d spent helping Chan, regardless of the odd splinter that needed removing from his hands. Creating looks good on the my husband, Veronica thought. She smiles to herself, perhaps there is something to his driftwood jewelry idea!

Jamie said goodbye, leaving Veronica to her thoughts as she ran her fingers lightly over the images on the fridge, smiling to herself.

Their weekly photos were hanging on the fridge, mapping out the changes in Veronica’s tiny body as the baby grew. 

She’d wanted to record what she could. Creating something that she hoped she might one day be able to show her dad, so he could share a small part of his grandchild’s development. 

All the shots were taken by Veronica and look down on her bare belly, her shirts pulled up so they were out of shot.

The shots were all candids of the three of them. In some it was just both of their hands joined across her belly, in others Logan is reading the baby everything from Keats to Harry Potter. 

Other weeks she’s captured him as he’s explaining the importance of certain songs or showing the growing bump photos of their friends and family he’d packed. She really should check that duffel of his, she thinks, he as all sorts tucked away!

Other images show Logan wrapping both his hands around their baby and kissing just above her belly button. In those shots, Veronica’s own hand is either in his hair or resting gently on the back of his neck. 

Her favorite shot however is one taken early in her seventh month, only a week ago. Logan is below her belly with his left hand on the side of her belly and his right stretched up to hold her hand, his dark brown eyes are full of love, peeking just over the rise of her belly looking back up at her. 

You can’t see it in the photo, but he’s kissing the underside of her bump with those beautiful, warm lips. She felt so loved in that moment, so sure of what they were doing. She just knew that it was all going to be ok at that point.

A surge of heat rushes through her as she remembers what happened after she’d snapped that shot. 

Logan had made love to her so sweetly, that rather embarrassingly (to her mind), she’d cried as she came. 

It used to scare Veronica that Logan could generate such raw and primal feelings in her. It's the reason she put up walls and pushed him away in the past, to protect herself. She doesn’t need to do that anymore. She knows without doubt he loves her, and she can trust him with herself. 

The further along in the pregnancy she gets, the more she sees of intensely sweet, loving, gentle Logan in their lovemaking. The man who takes his time and makes her come with his name escaping her lips like a whisper, while he looks meltingly into her eyes. Which is wonderfully romantic and makes her feel incredibly loved. But, she considers, if she’s being honest with herself, she does quite miss hard, fast Logan. The Logan who fucks her against walls, whispering filthy things in her ear as she comes screaming his name, his hands fingers gripping her ass as he slams into her. 

Veronica grins wickedly, she’s a lucky girl. She’s got a poet who makes her moan and a jackass who makes her scream, all in one talented, devourable, Logan shaped package. And what a talented package he is, she thinks as she adds their latest ultrasound image to the end of the picture collection. She's finding it hard to believe that there's only a month and a half until they can add a real little face to their family on the fridge! 

Back in Neptune…

Mac shifts nervously in the wooden chair at Mars Investigations. It’s time to come clean with Veronica’s dad that they had a lead they’d been sitting on for weeks now.

In her defense, the first time papers (‘Implications of Domestic Abuse on Criminal Behavior’ which earned Veronica a B+ and ‘Explorations of Sixteenth Century Poets on Modern Verse’, another A for the jackass! ) had been submitted from an IP address in Vancouver. Before shifting any investigative focus, Mac wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a one time thing, and that they weren’t still on the move. After all, ‘The Haul’ hasn’t been located yet.

Four more papers, two submitted only yesterday (‘Education and Recidivism: An Observation’, and ‘Gender Bias in Literature’ (good luck getting an A in that Echolls!)) confirmed Mac’s initial location. 

Veronica and Logan, or at least their papers, were in Vancouver, Canada. Hey. 

Wonder if Bond picked up any inspiration from her and Parker's less than enthusiastically themed dorm party last year? Mac muses. Hope not, that was the saddest country of all time, well, until Bronson had showed up!

They’ve used multiple public IP addresses, mostly Internet Cafés but the occasional library, still keeping well off the radar. 

Mac couldn’t even find them on the camera feeds of two locations that she’d ‘accidentally’ tripped and fallen into with her new intrusion software, picked up from some dubious hacker buddies she’d made on the dark net during her alone time.

She’s seen some weird and wonderful characters during the appropriate time stamped footage. Everything from Comic Book Guy styled sweat pants to robes and roman sandals, along with a smattering of hard core gamer girls. Interesting sure, but none resembled her two missing friends.

She’d taken the time to closely scrutinize all the girls in the footage, and even some of the smaller guys. Veronica is a master of disguise, but none were her that Mac could tell. 

She’d called in Wallace as an expert second opinion. After all, he’s seen more variants of Veronica in costume than she has over the years. 

While he didn’t spot his BFF, what he did point out was that Moses, as he’d dubbed the robe wearing guy, popped up on both feeds. 

It might be something, but probably nothing. As Wallace had put it, while Logan might think he’s god, there’s no way in hell he’d dress like it! Besides, they had good clear facial shots and the dude definitely wasn’t Logan. But Mac thought she’d pay cash money to see Logan don that kind of outfit. Perhaps there’s a Halloween bet in this somewhere? She’d thought evilly.

Later At Mars Investigation..

Chows Pizza had just been delivered to the offices. A large pepperoni for the boys and medium veggie supreme for Mac. With the exception of Weevil, who was at his little cousins birthday party, the rest of the gang were sitting around the office, munching quietly in the mid evening.

“Hey Mackie, mind if I try your rabbit pizza?” Dick’s booming voice cut across the silence.

“Vegetarian, not rabbit Dick, no meat remember?” Mac chided him. “Help yourself, I’m not that hungry.” She said, gesturing to the open box in front of her. She wasn’t hungry, she felt quite guilty holding out on Mr Mars, he’s a good guy and so worried about Veronica.

“Cool, thanks.” Said the oblivious surfer, pulling his chair up next to hers and diving in to grab a piece.

Dick sniffed the slice cautiously. “What’s this black stuff?” He said looking at it closely like the ingredient might leap off and attack.

“It’s just roasted Aubergine Dick, it won’t hurt you!” Mac explained with a head shake.

“Wow, Mackie, I thought you said no animals?”

“I did, an aubergine is a vegetable.”

“No way, a vegetable lives in the sea?” Dick nods his head, impressed. “Cool.”

“What? No! What the hell do you think an Aubergine is?” Mac is now frustratedly engaged in Dick’s eclectic world view.

“You know, an Aubergine?”

Mac stares at him in a way he’s come to understand means she doesn’t. People don’t think he pays attention but he totally does.

“It’s about this size.” He holds up his hand with his fingers spread out wide. Dick gives her one of his wide eyed 'isn’t it obvious?' looks before continuing.

“Super expensive, got one of those shells that’s all shiny and shit on the inside. Like a big oyster right? Oh, Logan’s allergic to them!” Dick finishes proudly, nodding at the two men, looking for acknowledgement that he’s right.

Wallace looks at him blankly. He doesn’t know what an aubergine is or what Dick’s on about. But he’s pretty sure, whatever it is, Dick’s wrong.

Keith places his fist in front of his mouth to hide a small grin, his eyes dancing with amusement. He’s worked out what Dick thinks the vegetable is, but he won’t mock the boy for trying to impress Mac. 

The PI paid attention over Thanksgiving dinner, noting how Dick had followed Mac around like the friendly buffoon he is. The kid was uncommonly polite during the entire event, even going as far as to bring a vegetarian friendly Hors d'oeuvres plate to share, along with a large bouquet of sunflowers for Alicia.

Comprehension suddenly hits Mac, who takes a deep breath in to center and calm herself. 

Remember you’re and adult Cindy, she thinks. You wouldn’t yell at a clueless child, so you shouldn’t yell at this clueless moron! Seriously, how does Logan live with this guy? She asks herself. Now she knows how smart he really is, there is no way he should be able to tolerate this level of idiocy on a daily basis. Perhaps the bigger question is though, how has Dick not accidentally killed his roommate yet?

Releasing the calming breath, she turns to the frustration sitting next to her. 

He’s smiling at her expectantly, just like a puppy. A puppy with really nice eyes, she thinks. I wouldn’t hurt a puppy she thinks. She morphs her irritation into the same tone she uses when explaining simple computing terms to her parents.

“Abalone, Dick, you’re thinking of an abalone. That’s a mollusc, a shellfish, which Logan is indeed allergic to. This is not an abalone, so just eat your pizza and enjoy it.” She responded with finality.

Mac is weirdly proud of both of them. Her for not yelling, and Dick for his simple response of “cool” before taking a big bite and chewing enthusiastically. He gives her a big thumbs up and wide ‘its good’ eyes as he chews away.

Keith couldn’t help a small chuckle. He was sitting in his customary position behind his desk. 

The PI looked at the blue haired girl who’d suggested they meet tonight. When she’d arrived she was wearing that slightly uncomfortable face that he’d come to recognize as her tell. Mac tended to tuck one of her hands under herself when she felt awkward, not dissimilar to Veronica hugging herself he thinks.

The older man smiled kindly at the teen across his desk. 

“While Mr Casablancas here continues his culinary adventures, why don’t you share what you have with us Mac?” 

Mac clears her throat and wipes her hands on a napkin, pulling her trusty laptop onto the desk, flipping it open.

Keith see’s the side eye Wallace gives the girl. So, whatever it is these kids have been hiding, Wallace is in on it to.

“Um well, Mr Mars, it’s like this. I might be able to narrow down where Logan and Veronica are.”

“That’s cool Mackie!” Dick interjects encouragingly.

Keith surveys the you woman closely. “Do I want to know how?” 

“Not if you are looking for plausible deniability.” Mac answers in the vaguest way possible.

The older man rolls his eyes. “The more time I spend with you kids, the more I understand why you are friends with Veronica. As her father it pains me to say it, but I think that girl’s a bad influence on you!”

“No, you got that all wrong Mr Mars.” Wallace jumps in to defend his BFF. “Mac doesn’t need to be encouraged!” He grins at the computer guru who throws him a disgusted head and eye roll for throwing her under the metaphorical bus. They don’t joke about real buses around here anymore, for obvious reasons.

“I ‘accidentally’ discovered a couple of months ago.” Mac pauses as Keith shoots her a direct look.

A couple of months, that’s how long these kids have been holding out on him? Veronica is a bad influence!

She continues sheepishly. “That Logan and Veronica have been submitting schoolwork via Hearst’s online portal for students studying abroad.”

“What? They are both still in college?” Keith sits up straight, very surprised to hear this development.

“According to the records. You’ll be happy to know that Veronica is keeping up her GPA. So is Logan.” Mac quickly adds. 

If Veronica is pregnant, anything that keeps Logan in Daddy Mar’s good books is a plus she thinks.

“Can you track them? Or shouldn’t I ask questions like that of a computing genius such as yourself?” Keith asks encouragingly.

“I’m glad you asked Mr Mars!” Mac responds with fake perkiness. “I can track them, or at least their papers to Vancouver, but not to a specific IP. They’re using public computers in cafés and libraries but they don’t appear on any of the security footage I’ve, um, acquired.” She finishes.

“As far as we can tell, neither Veronica or Logan have entered Canada legally or using any of their known aliases.

Keith sighs. “It’s a proud moment for me as a father when I’m told that my only child has seemingly slipped undetected onto foreign soil.”

Mac and Wallace both grin at the man, knowing full well that this is the least Veronica is capable of.

“So, what now Mr Mars? Do you tell the FBI?” Dick asks interestedly.

“That’s a good question Dick, I’ll have to think that over first. But tell me, does Logan have any contacts in Vancouver or Canada that you know of?”

“There was one chick from spring break in Cabo a few years ago that I think was from Canada. Or was it Colorado?” Dicks face scrunches with concentration. “Whatever, it was somewhere that started with a ‘C’ and it snowed. But he wouldn’t take Ronnie there.” He completes his thought dismissively.

“That was most illuminating, thank you Dick.” The older man says flatly.

“No problemo, happy to help!” Is the sunny reply.

Shaking his head in disbelief. Keith turns his attention back to the others. 

“Is there anything else I need to know before I start making plans?”

Mac gives him a forced toothy smile. “I’m being followed by the Russian goons again.”

“I’m pretty sure both the Castle and the Russians are tailing me.” Chips in Wallace.

“Dick, what about you? Anyone following you?” The PI inquires.

“Oh yeah, all the time. People always follow me to see what I’ll do next, I’m like hilarious!” The floppy haired blonde explains casually.  
“Good to know.” Keith responds drily.

“What’s our next move Mr Mars?” Wallace asks anxiously. He misses his BFF and wants her home safely.

Keith stares at his desk, contemplating the next move. He doesn’t trust the FBI, he certainly doesn’t trust Celeste Kane, Wiedman might be his only option.

“Leave this with me. I need to talk to a man about a plan. I’ll keep you posted, but in the meantime, I need you kids to stay safe. Please don’t go anywhere on your own and keep an eye on your tails. We might be able to use this to our advantage down the road.”

He get’s nods from Mac and Wallace and a double thumbs up from Dick, who has a mouthful of pizza again.

He sighs again, looking at the photo of Veronica on his desk. Oh honey, I’m doing everything I can to bring you home, but I’ve only got bad options. Let’s hope I’m picking the lesser evil! the tired man thinks.


	24. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, misunderstandings and issues with pastries in the world of LoVe

The only sounds in the cottage are the chest retching sobs wracking Veronica’s tiny body as tears coarse in rivulets down her face.

The tears not absorbed by the soft cotton of Logan's tee she’d worn to bed, dropping onto the floor, creating small pools beneath where she’s hunched distraughtly in the doorway of their bedroom, her hands covering her face to try and mask her distress.

From whom she doesn't know, she's all alone now.

So, this is what it feels like Veronica! You thought you’d felt pain before but that was nothing. She berates herself. This is what it really feels like when your heart truly breaks and you lose the one thing that is most important to you.

This is what happens when you relax and think you’ll get your happy ending! You’re Veronica Mars, did you really think you deserved the fairy tale? Nope, life is a bitch and then he leaves.

Really she had no one to blame, she thinks.

She’d finally pushed him away once too often and he’d gone. 

Just like that, he’d up and left her in the middle of the night without a word, and it was all her fault. She’d waited all night for him to come back, but he didn’t. Now it was morning, and Logan was really gone.

She slumps back against the door frame, using to support her eight month pregnant body, hot wet tears flow as the distraught woman mentally flays herself. She couldn’t blame him for leaving, she was a horrible person. Everyone leaves her in the end, she wasn’t worthy of love, especially not his love, his love was transcendent and she didn’t deserve it.

But he’d promised! Logan had promised her he’d never leave. But he did, and now she doesn’t have anyone. She doesn’t know what to do, she’s got no money or any way to get home. Oh god, she's going to have to become a stripper or forage in the forest for berries to feed her child she thinks somewhat illogically. Then her treacherous, logical Veronicaness kicks in telling her, no one is going to hire an eight month pregnant stripper, it'll have to be the berry option. But I don’t know which are poisonous or not! I couldn’t even get that right! She thinks frantically. 

A sound akin to a howl escaped her throat as the desperation of her situation hits. She just wanted him back, she’d do better if only he’d come back to her. She’d do anything, make any promises, just to see him walk back in the door. 

Veronica was now crying so hard she’d started to hiccup as the tears flowed over her blotchy, red cheeks. Her knees were shaking, and she was starting to slip towards the floor.

Logan shifts groggily in the dark. Why is he so cramped and uncomfortable? Did he get hammered and fall asleep curled up on the floor? His mouth suggests he’s had a rough night, it’s dry. Is he hungover? He can hear a howling sort of noise, but his head doesn’t seem to hurt, he thinks confusedly.

He appears to be trapped, wrapped tightly in a scratchy, lumpy heavy.... blanket, that's what it is. Logic, nice, I can't be that hungover then, he congratulates himself. 

That’s why it’s dark, the blanket is over his head, he determines as the fog of sleep starts to lift. Also, not a floor, a couch, he slept on a couch.

Why? And what the fuck IS that noise? 

He pokes his head slowly out from the blanket, carefully opening one eye to take stock of his surroundings. He’s learnt from a lifetime of waking up in unknown circumstances that caution is the best strategy in these situations. Assess and then extract with minimum impact. It’s an MO that has saved him a number of uncomfortable conversations over the years.

The last vestiges of sleep are torn from him as he identifies the source of the noise. His eyes fly open and a vice clamps around his heart as he takes in the scene in front of him. His limbs are moving before his brain can catch up, causing him to fall to the floor, his legs tangled in the brown rug he’s been cocooned in.

Struggling to his feet, throwing off the offending article, he flies across the room to his distraught wife, yelling.

“Fuck, Veronica, what’s wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Talk to me, please tell me what’s wrong? 

Trembling in terror, he frantically pats Veronica down, checking for signs of injury. Finding none, he wraps his arms round her from the side, holding her up, imploring her to speak to him. Adrenaline coursing through him, his breath coming in pants.

It takes the woman distraught a few moments to recognize his presence. When she does she clings to him tightly, tears flowing down his bare chest.

I’m so sorry, please forgive me, don’t leave again. I’ll be a better wife, I promise, I’ll do anything, just please don’t leave me.” She begged, drenched blue eyes look up at him imploringly, her hands desperately clutching at his cheeks before she collapses, sobbing again against his chest.

“Veronica, sweetheart, what do you mean?” Logan’s thoroughly confused. 

“I was just on the couch. I didn’t go anywhere.” His hand stoking the length of her arm comfortingly, his lips placing soothing kisses on her hair, at odds with the worry still surging through his own body.

In an instant her mood flipped, she turned on him, pounding her little fists weakly in anger on his bare chest, still crying semi hysterically. 

“But you did, you left! How could you? You said you wouldn’t, you promised! You know I don’t know which berries are safe to eat!” She manages to gasp out before returning to bury her face in his chest.

Logan holds the crying woman gently in his arms, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. Ah, there it is, he thinks ruefully, placing a kiss in her hair and petting her head like a kitten to calm her, the patented Veronica Mars emotional whiplash, served al a carte with a side of cryptic! 

Her sobs abate but tears still flow freely as her mood turns again. “I’m sorry, it was all my fault.” She says contritely, lifting her eyes back to his.

“Veronica, what was your fault? Where did you think I’d gone?” Logan asks softly, using the back of one finger to wipe away tears, making a mental note to follow up on the random berry comment later.

“Our fight. It was all my fault.” She mumbled, dropping her head onto his chest.

Ah! The light goes on in the panicked boys head and his heart rate begins to slow to normal. 

He smiles against the still trembling blonde’s hair, following it with a kiss. Wow, these pregnancy hormones aren’t fucking around! This is some serous take no prisoners shit going on in her head, he thinks.

“Veronica, do you mean the fight from last night?” 

She nods against his chest, sniffling. 

Using a single finger, he tilts her chin up, and looks kindly down at her tear streaked face.

“The fight where you beat me awake with a pillow at insane o clock this morning and screamed, and I quote, ‘You’re breathing wrong, get out’, at me. Is that the fight you mean Sugarpuss?” He says gently, a trying desperately to keep the note of amusement out of his voice.

Veronica nods again. Watery sniffs emanating from her, as the tears cease to fall but her bottom lip continues to tremble.

“And you went, you left.” Tears start to well in blue eyes again.

“Oh, Veronica, I’m never leaving you, I moved 20 feet to the couch, that’s all. I love you, you know that.”

“Then why did you go?” She demanded, logic clearly not on her side still.

Logan couldn’t help himself, a chuckle burst from his chest before he could bite it back. 

Veronica looked up at him, affronted.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Logan apologizes for seeing the humor in the situation. He’s now biting his lip to hold back laughter that threatens to spill over.

“I moved to the couch”. Kiss. “Because your tone.” Kiss. “Didn’t suggest.” Kiss. “That me staying.” Kiss. “Was up for debate.” Kiss. 

He punctuated his explanation will kisses dotted down the side of her cheek before continuing in typical Logan fashion with one of his inspirational quotes. 

“Like Bonaparte said, ‘Victory is not always winning the battle, but rising every time you fall’.

Logan grins as he remembers the wide eyed, wild haired, pillow wielding angel who he’d woken to find kneeling over him earlier that morning. 

“And you missy, were very scary, and I wanted to live to fight with you another day!” He kisses the tip of her nose. 

“Wellington?” She queries his modified fight another day quote, a touch of Veronica curiousness peeking through.

“Some say Alexander The Great, others attribute it to Demosthenes. No one really knows.” Logan replies, noting happily that her breathing and heart rate have almost returned to normal. He continues to rub her back soothingly, just in case those emotions swing around again.

Veronica sniffs again and looks at his chest ruefully where a combination of tears and mucus are smeared across his now less than tanned pecs.

“I’ve made a mess on you.” 

Logan wiggles his eyebrows at her before quipping salaciously.

“We’ve left less socially acceptable fluids on each other before Sugarpuss!”

Veronica can’t help but give a small smile and weakly pushes at his chest in protest. But it’s clear his cheeky attempt to cheer her up has worked.

“Come on, let’s get you and Jellybean something to eat.” Logan says sunnily, keeping an arm around Veronica as he manoeuvres them into the kitchen.

After making Veronica a soothing breakfast of pancakes and tucking her firmly back into bed to catch up on missed sleep, Logan set off at a run up the mountain.

It’s been a couple of weeks since he’s had the opportunity to check in with the outside world.

The air higher up was distinctly passing from crisp to cold and he was glad that his grey North Face sweat shirt was up to the job of protecting him from the breeze generated by his swift gait.

His times were improving, he might miss surfing, but running was definitely getting him fitter. He grinned as he remembers Veronica running her fingers approvingly over his increasingly defined abs when he got out of the shower earlier in the week, which just lead to them both needing another shower! If she likes it so much, he’ll have to keep it up when they get home. Anything for his Bobcat!

Reaching the clearing at the top of the mountain he approaches the tree hollow cautiously and grimacing apprehensively he forces himself to shove his arm into the hollow, moving as fast as he can. Memories of his fingers making contact with something warm and furry last time still clear in his minds eye. Whatever it was let out almost as big a squeal of shock as he had!

This time there were no encounters with UFC (Unknown Furry Critters) and Logan swiftly reassembled the mobile and dialed the number, while starting out across the valley at the lone cell tower in the distance. It’s earlier than his normal call time, so he hopes he’ll get through.

“HHmmmaack.” The usually smooth voice on the other end struggled to clear its throat.

“Rough night?” Logan queried with no sympathy in his voice.

“Rough Gin.” Was the less than suave response. “It’s not just mothers cheap gin ruins.” The sardonic voice delivers a rather eclectic explanation that would have been lost on most people.

Fortunately for Logan, his mother was a fan of the English author Georgette Heyer so he understood the obscure reference.

And that’s two man cards he’d have to hand back if anyone found out, the young man thinks. First that he squeals at UFCs. The second, that as a fourteen year old confined to bed recovering from one of his Aaron induced ‘accidents’, he’d gotten hooked on eighteenth century romance novels.

Jesus, if Weevil ever found out!

Refocusing on the conversation he queries. “You get that paperwork in order like I asked?”.

“I did. However, once more, even in my weakened state, I strongly advise against this course of action.”

“Your professional concern is noted and ignored. Just draw it up as asked.” He pauses momentarily, as what sounds like a hand being rubbed roughly over an unshaved face comes down the line.

“Anything else I need to know?”

“Ah yes, about that. There’s a situation developing at this end, your little trail is getting warmer.” The rattle of a paracetamol bottle can be clearly heard in the background and Logan recognizes the gagging sound of pills being swallowed dry.

“I’ve got a package that won’t be delivered for about four weeks, I can’t move until then. How compromised am I?”

“Marginally at the moment but keep in touch. Like I said, developing situation.” The voice has a touch more life now, but still sounds more like brushed cotton than the usual velvet as it continues.

“You might also care to know that your missing donut has been found stuck to the back of the box. While some of the glaze has rubbed off, it still has the potential to become sticky issue.”

Fuck! Logan thinks. That’s the last thing I need, but he keeps his voice detached as he responds.

“Thanks for the heads up, but I’ve got no use for stale pastries.”

“Still, I’d recommend keeping it in mind.” The voice’s timbre moving through the vocal register to crushed velour.

“Leftovers don’t concern me. I’m not above tearing up old cake to make a trifle if I need to.” Logan’s voice is casual but cold.

“Good to know kid. Keep on truckin’ or whatever it is you young folk do these days!

With that the line falls dead, leaving Logan to mull over the pastry situation as he dissembles the phone and makes his return run back to the cottage. 

Closing the cottage door behind him and toeing off his runners, Logan makes his way quietly through the house, not wanting to wake Veronica. After such an emotional morning, he wants to let her sleep as long as possible. She was so weak that he’d carried her back to bed after breakfast.

He’s brought up short as the unexpected sight of a fully dressed Veronica waddling in circles around the lounge room, her hands on her back, a painful frown marring her face.

“You ok?” He asks solicitously, making his way quickly to her side.

“Braxton Hicks again.” She winces as another twinge hits.

Damn, again? He thinks. That’s the third lot in the last few weeks and they still have four to go before Jellybean is due. Dr Geoff said that they were common and not to worry. Veronica had walked them off in the past, calling them annoying rather than really painful. He drops a kiss on her forehead.

“Did you want to lay down on the bed and I’ll rub your back?”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll keep walking, it helps.” She smiles weakly at him. “Besides you’re all gross and sweaty from your run, go and have a shower Champ.” She slaps him playfully on the ass as he walks past to the bedroom, trying to lighten the mood.

“Care to join me?” Logan suggests with a tempting ass wiggle.

“You wish!”

“That tracks!” He grins over his shoulder, peeling off his shirt, revealing his defined back, and tossing it into the laundry hamper before shedding his sweat pants and closing the ensuite door behind him.

Veronica continues her perambulation of the lounge room as the sound of water hitting the shower tiles fills the cottage.

Logan grins under the warm water when he hears the door open. Veronica must be feeling better and changed her mind. It’s been a while since she’s felt up to joining him in the shower.

He pulls the soggy white shower curtain back invitingly, trying to decide which delicious act he can perform first to make the effort worth her while.

“Changed your mind bobcat?” He purrs seductively to the woman perched on the edge of the claw foot tub the room is adorned with.

She’s grasping one of their much maligned towels in one hand.

Veronica looks up at him, pain in her eyes and shakes her head. She pants and grabs her belly as another twinge hits.

“Not Braxton Hicks.” She forces out. “My water broke.”

“Fuck!” Logan yells as he flicks off the water, and leaps from the shower, nearly slipping on the wet black and white, octagon tiles, only his innate balance from years of surfing saving him from hitting the deck.

She grimaces in pain and holds the towel out to him.

He grabs it, then hesitates, looking from it to her soaked pants warily.

Veronica catches his thought process in an instance, labor or no labor, she’s still the youngest PI in California, nothing gets past her.

“It’s clean!” She spits at him.

He has the grace to look abashed. “Sorry, just checking, you know, given the situation” He gestures to her lap.

The blonde frowns at the boy rapidly drying himself off, trying to stay focused as he talks to her at million miles an hour.

“I’ll get run and get Jamie. You sit on the bed. Think of anything else you might need and we’ll put it in the bag when I come back with the truck.”

A dry, naked Logan reaches picks her up from the side of the bath and carries her bridal style into the bedroom where he props her gently up on the bed, nudging pillows behind her so she’s braced against the wall.

He’s frantically pulling clothing out of drawers when he stops suddenly and turns to her, a wide smile breaks over his face and he crawls, still naked up the bed, and over her body, bracing himself so he doesn’t crush her, dropping a kiss on her belly before moving up to stare deeply into her eyes.

“We’re having a baby.” He whispers lovingly to her before placing a matching kiss on her lips.

Veronica stokes his cheek, “No, we’re having a family.” She whispers back softly, her eyes glowing with joy.

“I love you!” Logan’s voice is vibrant with happiness.

“Right back atchya Champ, now go, we’ve got a baby to have!” Veronica banters back, as her face contorts in pain as another contraction hit.

Logan leaps into action at the sight of her face. Dressing faster than the image conscious boy has ever done, even in the face of unexpected husbands! Under other circumstances, Veronica would have laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Logan hopping comically on one foot as he tries to put his jeans on at the same time as his shirt. Disregarding the need for socks all together, he pulls on his runners at the front door and sprints for Jamie’s.

Fifteen very long minutes later (Veronica has just worked out how long she’s been in labor and is starting to panic!), she hears the welcome sound of the pickup rattle to a stop outside the cottage.

This is followed shortly by the door being flung open and Logan running in like a madman, nearly tripping over the pre packed hospital bag that had been sitting, waiting for two weeks now.

Veronica had snipped caustically at him for packing it so early. Logan had just waved her off, spouting Alexander Graham Bell, ‘Before anything else, preparation is the key to success’, as he’d continued to add items, including the little Dr Seuss socks, to the duffel he’d left The Grand with all those months ago.

Damn, he’d never let her live that down, she thinks as he helps her quickly change out of her wet pants into fresh, dry ones, and carefully navigates her out the door and into the truck where Jamie is waiting, engine running with an excited grin.

Throwing the duffel in the tray, Logan jumps in next to Veronica, wraps one arm around her shoulders, places the other on her belly before they roar off down the mountain towards hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be a while until my next one is posted. To quote the good and wise Wallace Fennel 'I have a class that is kicking my ass'. ;-)
> 
> I'll be back, I promise, I wouldn't leave LoVe or any of you hanging!


	25. For Scotch and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek in at Mars Investigations before heading back to LoVe.
> 
> Keen eyed sleuths such as yourselves are bound to pick up on a small continuity issue. I'm waving it off as a jump back in time! LOL

The man leans back against the just closed door and looks across the Mars Investigation offices exhaling slowly as he considers the evenings revelations.

Keith Mars is incredibly tired. 

The dark circles under his eyes haven’t been this bad since the horrible days between him accusing Jake Kane of murdering Lilly and the night Veronica’s mother finally walked out.

The man’s normally bright eyes are dull and lifeless from worry and lack of sleep, and he’s lost weight. He couldn’t even be bothered to shave this morning and is sporting an unattractive graying stubble. The ex Sheriff thinks that he’s currently the embodiment of the shlubby PI persona Able Kuntz had taunted his daughter with, what seems like a lifetime ago now.

Ah, what I wouldn’t give for those heady, carefree days when only amateur killers like Aaron Echolls were tying to murder my baby girl! He reminisces whimsically, a small, amused huff escaping his nostrils.

Veronica would kick my ass so badly if she saw me like this, he thinks, sighing as he walks back into his office after locking the door behind the departing kids, picking despondently at the mystery stain on his brown striped tie that appeared sometime between lunch and dinner. Coffee? No, ketchup. He deducts dismissively.

Sitting at his manilla folder strewn desk, he rubs his index finger over the bridge of his nose to help fight off the stress headache he can feel building. 

It’s been seven months since he’s seen his little girl and the only sign he’s had that she’s alive up, until twenty minutes ago, was months before. 

Mac’s discovery was a welcome and astonishing revelation that gave him hope but also pause for thought. Their next steps need to be considered very carefully. 

If Veronica and Logan are in Canada and any authorities catch up with them, they are in serious trouble for entering a foreign country illegally. There’s the potential for two years jail in Canada.

Then there’s the ever present danger that the Russians will discover this the same way Mac did. 

The man stops to consider this. It’s unlikely, he decides. Mac’s clearly a very skilled hacker and even with her intimate knowledge of Veronica’s habits she’s only recently worked the connection out. But, if the kids are being followed again, that could be problematic, or it could be an opportunity. Keith’s not sure yet. Either way, he won’t put those teens in harms way.

Still studying and keeping her GPA up! Keith can’t help but smile proudly at that. 

It’s such a Veronica thing to do. The puzzling bit is how she knew about the International study program in the first place and then how she set it up on the run, he muses. She didn’t have time at The Grand before they left and it’s not like she was at Hearst when Duncan left, so she wouldn’t have investigated the study options then, even if she had considered leaving with the Kane boy. 

A surprised, meditative expression comes over Keith’s face as he remembers Logan’s quip about being prepared. He’d focused more on the suggestive nature of the boys banter with his daughter at the time. But is it possible? Could Logan really have been that prepared for them both to leave Neptune? 

If that’s the case, the boy is patently smarter that he’d given him credit for, the PI thinks approvingly. Mind you it also means he was clearly determined not to leave without my daughter! A fact that knocks Keith’s previous approval down a few notches! 

Keith rocks his chair back and pensively considers his desk phone. 

He really doesn’t want to call Wiedman, but Agent Morris has been less than forthcoming with new information. All he knows is that the FBI are making slow but steady headway with their case, but they still want a weak link like Gory to rollover to seal the deal and to use the kids as bait if need be. 

Keith is still of the opinion that leveraging the Kane’s individual desires to get what they want is his best way to bring his daughter home and neutralize the threat. Like it or not, Wiedman is the key to managing that strategy.

Plus, he doesn’t trust Agent Morris. Her less than discrete overture that she could have Logan taken out of the picture, deeply disturbed Keith, as a law officer and a human being. He didn’t trust that she wouldn’t use the boy as a target regardless of his expressed desire that he be kept safe. Frankly, she also showed a high level of disdain for Veronica, and Keith got the distinct impression that she wouldn’t shed a tear if his daughter was caught in any crossfire either.

Keith shakes his head at just how easily his baby girl pissed off the FBI. Veronica Mars, influencing and irritating authorities since 2003! When she’s back there’s going to be some serious daddy daughter time discussing appropriate teenage girl hobbies! He decides.

Taking a deep, resolute breath in, Keith reaches for the phone, while fishing a battered business card out from under one of the files on his desk. He flips the card over and dials the hand written cell number on it back.

The call is connected inside two rings. “Mr Mars, what can I do for you this evening?” The deep baritone answers without a greeting.

“Clarence, sorry to disturb you so late.” Keith pauses for any pleasantries that the man may share. When, unsurprisingly, none are forthcoming, he continues. “I’d like to meet. I may have some new, relevant information that I don't want to share over the phone.” Keith baits the hook.

“I’ll set a meeting with Agent Morris for you Mr Mars.” Wiedman responds in his customary deep monotone.

Preparing to cast his line, Keith responds. “Actually, I’d prefer to share this with you rather than the FBI.” He pauses, and then drops hook, line and sinker. “I’m sure your employer would appreciate it.”

The PI smiles smugly to himself, the pause on the other end of the phone is all the confirmation he needs that his bait’s been taken.

“I’ll confer with my employer and revert back to you with details. Good night Mr Mars.” 

The line goes dead. Pleased with himself, Keith replaces the handset and sits back pondering the possible variables for outcomes from that meeting.

He’s deep in thought when a knock at the door interrupts him.

“We’re closed.” He sings out.

“And I’m drunk. We all have our crosses to bear.” The deep velvety, if somewhat slightly slurry voice of Cliff McCormack reaches Keith’s ears.

Laughing, the PI heaves up out of his chair. “Hold on Cliff, I’m on my way.” He calls, as he crosses the room to let his good friend in. 

Cliff’s smiling, slightly glassy eyed, mellow countenance greets him.

“Greetings to you my friend. Got any scotch?” The mediocre lawyer queries genially, his cheap beige suit still immaculate, but his tan tie askew as he saunters into the Mars Investigations offices and heads for the old but comfortable couch.

“That I do my friend. Take a seat, I’ll pour you a glass of the moderately priced stuff.” Says Keith cheerfully. “What brings you to my esteemed offices at this late hour?” The PI queries. 

He’s not surprised to see Cliff. The lawyer has always been a regular in the Mars circle, but of late he’s been keeping a loose but mildly concerned eye on Keith, lending a solicitous but mostly nonchalant ear to Veronica’s case. Keith’s actually relieved for the casual approach. Most people who know Veronica isn’t in town have been treating him like he’s broken or suffering from a terminal disease. Which in itself is both frustrating and patronizing. However, Cliff simply listens and makes soothing, sympathetic noises in that sonorous baritone of his.

“How goes it my friend, any news on our renegades?” Queries Cliff casually followed by. “Thank you. Much appreciated.” As Keith hands him a glass of scotch. “I’ve had enough gin to last a lifetime tonight thanks to one Miss Loretta Cancun. Salute!” He says raising his glass to the PI, leaning back and making himself comfortable.

Keith raises his glass in unison, wondering with amusement what Cliff’s most interesting client had gotten into and out of tonight to cause Cliffs inebriated state. He’s sure his buddy will tell him in due course, in suitably vague terms that won’t violate attorney client privilege.

It’s a relief to be able to unburden himself to an old and nonjudgmental friend, so he quickly sketches the current state of play to Cliff, wondering just how much information the man will retain the following morning. He certainly seems to have had a long night! Thinks Keith as he settles himself at the other end of the couch.

Cliff listens as intently as a drunk person can, his focus more on his glass than the man next to him on the couch.

“Mmm, sounds like V and her swain have it covered.” He struggles for a bit but manages to focus on Keith, and gestures unsteadily with his glass. “That Mac kid is one smart cookie. We should hire her.”

Keith gives his friend an amused inquisitive smile. “To do what exactly?”

“I don’t know, but I smell money! Lots and lots of money!” Cliff exclaims with a flamboyant hand gesture. “Not legal money mind you, but lots of money, and money is very nice. Problematic when acquired in that manner, but still, nice, useful even.” Cliff finishes unclearly.

Keith laughs out aloud at his friends jumbled thought process.

While the PI is chuckling, the lawyer is formulating his next statement.

“The Kane kid is a new twist. Thought he was old news? Any chance he’s a problem for V, or will she be pleased to see him and his kid back in the country? She seemed pretty broken up when he left.” He says indifferently, contemplating the ice in his glass and not making eye contact with his compadre.

Keith looks pensively at his own glass. “I don’t know. They were close and Veronica missed him when he was gone. But if I’m honest with myself, she wasn’t as broken up when he left as she has been over Logan when their various iterations have imploded over the last couple of years.”

Keith reaches over and grabs the bottle and gestures to Cliffs now nearly empty glass enquiringly.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He holds out his glass unsteadily for a refill as Keith continues his thought process.

“Fact is, if Veronica was involved in Duncan skipping the country with his daughter and he implicates her, yes, kidnapping is a felony, so he could destroy her future with a single statement. Would he? I don’t know. I never knew the kid that well. Lilly was around a lot, and while she was Veronica’s best friend, I’m not sure how good a friend she actually was. If Duncan is anything like his sister, he’s selfish and self centered. Hard not to be when you are raised like that I guess. I’m not sure he’d sacrifice anything to protect to Veronica.”

Keith pauses to refill both of their glasses once again. Cliffy is really knocking them back tonight.

“As for Celeste, she’ll stop at nothing to achieve her aim, and that’s get Duncan back. As far as she’s concerned everyone in her way is an obstacle to be removed. She didn’t hesitate to run Lianne off and I doubt she’d care about what happens to Veronica as long as Duncan is safe.” He adds gloomily.

“What about Echolls? Is he any better? I’ve spent some time with him, and I’ll admit, I don’t dislike him. The kid's even mildly amusing, but he’s another rich boy with no boundaries. Granted, he’s smarter than your average bear, but still from that world.” Cliff probes casually.

Keith sighs deeply (he does a lot of that when Logan is mentioned, he’s noticed) and crinkles his face. 

“Logan is impulsive, reckless, cocky, selfish, and, where Veronica is concerned, has a hero complex. I don’t know what to think. They’re still so young but have been through so much together. I think she’s safe enough with him most of the time, but I’m worried he’ll hurt her, or worse, get her hurt inadvertently. They’d both need to change a lot for that relationship to pan out long term.” 

He pauses pensively before deciding to give the conversation a more amusing direction. He's got enough to be depressed about without contemplating his daughters relationship with one of the most dangerous boys that's ever crossed her path.

“But let’s not talk about that! Tell me, what did the fascinating Miss Cancun do this evening?”

Cliff gives a bark of laughter. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you!”

“Try me!” Is the jovial response.

After that, the night becomes genially fuzzy and fades to black.


End file.
